A New World
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: Merlin and the four founders help Harry and his friends. They accidentally send him to a new world that has a different set of rules. Features OOC characters. Light Dumbledore bashing and strong language. HP/CD SLASH!
1. What in the Hell is Going On

DISCLAIMER – This story will contain mild slash. Please do NOT flame me. If you do not like the story then PLEASE find one more to your liking. Bitching and moaning at me will not change my plot. The characters will more than likely seem OOC. As this is my story and I am writing it, then I can do this.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters are owned by JK Rowling. I would like to meet Daniel Radcliff and accept his marriage proposal, but that won't happen. Neither is me making money off of this story or going to jail for claiming what isn't mine.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Krynn and all of its characters are the property of TSR. Tracey Hickman and Margaret Weiss are co authors of the Dragon Lance books along with their families and friends. I do not own them either, but I would love to visit Krynn.

NOTE – There will contain some cursing in this story. There will contain mention of slash and possible love interests. Sirius will still be dead, but Cedric will still be alive. There will be mild bashing of some of the more aggravating characters to me. One last time, I ask that if you do not like this story then find yourself one that is more your style.

**Chapter 1 – What In The Hell Is Going On?**

After the disastrous attempt in the Department of Mysteries, Harry was fed up with the whole wizarding world. To Harry it seemed like every year the Ministry of Magic placed more on his shoulders than one person should have to carry. He witnessed Voldemort possessing a professor of the school in his first year. Dumbledore, who claimed to know everything, somehow missed the fact that Voldemort was on the back of the head of Professor Quirrell. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down the shaft to save the stone from the most powerful Dark Lord in history. All Harry got for is trouble was more beatings from his relatives and more chores. He also got less food. Harry had to listen to Ron bemoan the fact that Harry got all the glory while he didn't get anything.

Harry grimaced at the thought of his once best friend and sank back into past memories. He was sitting in his bed at Hogwarts. He would growl at anyone who came to close to him that felt he needed to do something that he didn't want to do. The only two people in the fifth year boy's dorm that he allowed to talk to him were Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom. Both young men were in Harry's corner. They did not expect anything from Harry and that was exactly what Harry wanted.

Harry thought back to his second year. Severus Snape, the Potions Master of the school made life a living hell for him. He had tried to get Harry expelled on more than one occasion. Dobby sealed off the entrance to the platform and he and Ron missed the train. Ron had talked him into taking the car and going back to school that way. Harry snorted at the thought. He was much too gullible. Too many people were able to talk him into things that he knew was wrong or that he didn't really want to do. Once again, Harry had rough year. It was then that he discovered that he was a Parselmouth. For the longest time that year, the school thought that he was the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. Many believed him to be a dark wizard because of his ability to speak to snakes. Lockhart had removed the bones of his arm in an attempt to fix it after an enchanted bludger broke it. This resulted in Madam Pomfrey almost having a heart attack from anger. At the end of that year, he and Ron had forced the DADA Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, to come with them to the fabled Chamber of Secrets to save Ron's younger sister. In the end, Lockhart proved to be a fraud, and Harry nearly died trying to save the life of a girl that was greedy. He succeeded, but at a great cost. He had a basilisk fang stabbed into his arm. The poison would have killed him had it not been for the timely actions of Fawkes.

Fawkes was a phoenix. Phoenix tears are the only known cure for basilisk venom. In the end, Harry discovered that by stabbing the Diary of Tom Riddle with the broken fang, that he was able to kill the Horcrux. Once again, Albus Dumbledore did nothing to help Harry. He even told him that he had broken many school rules by saving the youngest of the Weasley clan. Harry left that year disgusted with the Weasleys and Dumbledore. His only smile of the occasion was when he thought of his other best friend. Hermione Granger was a muggleborn witch with prodigious skill. She was well advanced for her years and the brightest witch of her age. It was with her help that he was able to pull through all of these things and stay sane.

Harry went home that summer to find that the Dursleys hated him even more. Harry could not understand how it was that he faced the most powerful Dark Lord in history and beat him three times only to succumb to the abuse of his blood relatives. Harry decided to start studying wards that summer. He found that if he worked hard enough, that he could successfully make them. He also noticed that Dumbledore had lied. There were no blood wards surrounding Privet Drive. Dumbledore was sending Harry back there for his own personal reasons.

From there Harry went back for his third year of school. Once again, Severus was a snarky bastard that made his life a living hell. His smile during this time was Remus Lupin. Remus was a good friend of his father and mother. Remus loved him beyond anything. Harry vowed to not get to close, as every time he got close to someone they ended up being killed. That year he had to listen to Ron and his nonsense about being poor and how Harry always got everything. Harry ended up snapping at him to shut up and whine to someone who gave a damn. The year ended when Harry and Hermione saved Ron by following him down the hole under the Whomping Willow. Sirius Black, the escaped convict, had taken Ron down the hole. It was later discovered that it was not Ron that Sirius was after nor was it Harry. He was after the rat Animagus that was living as Ron's pet. Ron was too stupid to know that rats do not live longer than two or three years. This one had been in the family for twelve. Everything came to a head when Severus Snape interfered and had almost gotten them all killed. Remus had forgotten to take the Wolfsbane Potion and turned into a dangerous werewolf right there in front of them. It was the timely actions of Hermione and her time turner that saved them. Albus Dumbledore sent the two teens back in time to save Sirius and the hippogriff Buckbeak.

Never mind that it was illegal. Dumbledore felt he was above the law in some instances. If Dumbledore was so powerful, then why didn't he demand a trial for Sirius? As Chief Warlock, it was within his power to do so. Instead the Great Leader of the Light let Sirius become a fugitive of the law. What did Harry get? A trip back to his relatives where he was once again forced to do the work of a slave and not get to eat the healthy amounts of food he needed to get by on.

Harry was broken out of his reverie by the sound of Ginny calling him. He ignored her and shut his curtains so that he did not have to look at her. She had said that he owed them for their roles in the Department of Mysteries. She wanted money and fame. He was not giving her one galleon. He did not want them to join him. Harry made his self comfortable on his bed and went back to his thoughts. This time he thought about his fourth year. What a nightmare that had been.

Albus Dumbledore once again did not notice that one of his professors was not who they claimed to be. Alastor Moody had been captured at his home and spent the entire school year locked in his own trunk. Barty Crouch Jr. was using his hair for Polyjuice Potion and took his spot. Harry had to endure a magical binding contract due to this interloper. He faced dragons, merpeople, and Voldemort. It was Harry's timely actions that saved his friend Cedric Diggory. Seventeen year old Cedric was a competitor, but was also Harry's friend. The two teens helped each other through the whole tournament and brought a victory together to Hogwarts.

Harry looked at the scar on his arm where Pettigrew sliced his arm open and took his blood, thus regenerating the Dark Lord to his body. Once more it was the timely actions of others rather than Dumbledore that helped him that night. The Minister of Magic decided that he was too precious to listen to what a teenager had to say and had Crouch Jr kissed by the Dementors before he could be questioned by the proper authorities.

Harry snorted when he thought of the idiot named Cornelius Fudge. The man had the intelligence of a Grindylow. Were it not for Dumbledore carrying him all these years, the man would never have succeeded as Minister of Magic. Some people were just born to be stupid and Fudge was one of them, in Harry's opinion. Of course in Harry's opinion, Dumbledore wasn't too bright either. Harry had ended up giving the Weasley twins the money he got from the tri wizard's tournament. He didn't need it. His trust fund had plenty of money in it. Harry wanted to be an Auror when he graduated. He was studying hard to get the grades he needed. Severus was making things difficult for him in the potions department, but Harry was confident that he would succeed.

With tears in his eyes, Harry thought about the happenings of the current school year. Delores Umbridge became the new DADA professor and decided that the students were not allowed to use magic to learn the subject. She eventually ran Dumbledore out of the castle and tried to take over as Head Mistress. She used an illegal Dark Object known as a Blood Quill on Harry and a few other students around the castle. Just a few days ago during their OWL exams, Harry received the vision that Sirius was in trouble. Albus allowed the man that hated Harry the most to teach him Occlumency. Instead of making progress with the subject, Harry felt like his mind was raped over and over again by the dark man. Harry was all set to race to the aid of Sirius when Hermione stepped in and pleaded her case. While checking to make sure Sirius was safe, the group was attacked by Slytherins loyal to Umbridge or blackmailed by her. It took all of Hermione's cunning to get them out of the predicament that they were in. In the end, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna went to the Ministry of Magic by use of thestral, to save Sirius. It was the best laid trap ever. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange intercepted the teenagers and an all out battle began. The prophecy ended up broken and during the fight, Bellatrix hit Sirius with the killing curse. He fell through the veil with a horrified look on his face. Harry screamed in anguish and raced after Bellatrix. He attempted his first Unforgivable Curse, but did not have the power to back it up. In the end, Voldemort arrived and he and Dumbledore battled. Voldemort tried one more trick and possessed Harry briefly. Voldemort taunted Dumbledore to try and kill Harry. In the end, it was Harry's pure heart that saved him. The Ministry officials entered as Voldemort was standing there in pain. He gave one disgusted look around and fled with Bellatrix. Dumbledore was able to finally convince the idiot Minister that Voldemort was really back and sent Harry to his office.

In the office, Harry ranted and raged at Dumbledore for his inconsistencies and withholding of information. Finally after an hour or so, Dumbledore told Harry everything he wanted to know and let the teenager head out to morn the death of his godfather.

This was where Harry was right now. He wiped furiously at his tears and wondered why people like Voldemort, Fudge, and Dumbledore were putting him through so much. All he wanted was a normal childhood with loving friends and family. He could no longer go to Cedric in person as the older teen had graduated the previous year. All he had now was people like Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Seamus. Whenever Harry was walking the halls, one or more of the quartet would walk with him.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini listened to everything with an open mind. They knew that Harry was hurting. Even the hard core Slytherins, were not immune to loss of family and loved ones. Both Draco and Blaise were in the same predicament. Both had family members that were loyal to the Dark Lord and known Death Eaters. Neither teen wanted to be a Death Eater. While Slytherin and Gryffindor may not agree on much, it was agreed that the Dark Lord was evil.

"Harry," called Hermione. "Professor McGonagall would like to speak with you in classroom twelve. There are a group of students that she wishes for us to work with this summer. Could you please walk with me?"

"Sure Hermione," said Harry wiping away his tears. "I would be happy to walk with you. How are you feeling? I know that curse was a nasty one."

"I will have a few scars," she said. "Madam Pomfrey patched me up quickly though. I am feeling better."

"Hermione I am so sorry that you were hurt," said Harry. "I am just glad that it wasn't more serious than what it was."

"Relax Harry," said Hermione. "We knew when we went that it would be dangerous. I am only sorry that we lost the friendship of Ron and Ginny in the aftermath of it all. I can not believe those two. If either one of them comes any where near me I will beat the shit out of them for their audacity. You did not ask them to go and they have the nerve to make it sound like you are some kind of bad guy and that you owe them for putting their necks on the line."

"So which students are we meeting up with?" asked Harry. "I don't think I can handle too many more surprises and betrayals. I have had far too many as it is. I am just thankful that I have friends like you, Neville, Luna, and Cedric."

"I know that Professor McGonagall had Cedric come to the castle," said Hermione. "He is waiting for you with her. He was furious that he was unable to go with us to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius. I know that Neville and Seamus are going to be there as well. I am unsure as to who else will be there though. I would imagine Luna will be there. She is a good friend and has spoken out against many students on your behalf these last few days. Did you hear that she slapped Ginny across the face?"

"No I didn't," said Harry astonished. "Why did she slap her? Please tell me that she didn't get into trouble for standing up for me?"

"Actually she didn't," said Hermione. "Professor McGonagall heard what was said. Apparently Ginny was telling someone in Gryffindor about how much of a loser you are and that you needed to be committed for everyone's safety. Luna was standing not far away when she said it and became very upset. She called Ginny a back biting and conniving bitch and slapped her right across the face. Professor McGonagall took five points from her. She then took fifty points from Ginny. She then turned to Luna and gave her twenty points for standing up for a friend."

"That was nice of both Luna and Professor McGonagall," said Harry. "I am glad that she didn't get into trouble because of me. I don't want any of my friends to ever get into trouble because of me."

The duo made it to classroom twelve and entered. They were surprised when Professor McGonagall waved them over. Standing there was none other than Seamus, and Neville from Gryffindor. From Ravenclaw, Luna was standing there with a huge smile on her face. She walked up to Harry and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Harry touched his cheek. He gave her a smile and looped his arm over her shoulders. She really was a good friend and companion. What floored both Hermione and Harry was the fact that Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were also standing there. Harry cleared his throat to announce their presence. Professor McGonagall looked over at Harry and Hermione and gave them one of her rare smiles. These two students really were her favorites. She treated them like a proud mother would.

Cedric took one look at Harry and stalked over and wrapped the younger boy in a hug. He leaned away and searched Harry's face carefully. When he was satisfied that Harry was ok, be hugged him again.

"Harry, I am so glad that you are alright," he said. "I was so worried about you. Professor McGonagall and I have been working on ways of getting you to safety this summer. We know that your relatives are not the nicest of people in the world. So we have been working on a way to get around Dumbledore and Fudge."

"Here is the situation," said Minerva catching the attention of everyone. "This group that is standing here now is the best in one particular subject or the other. Every subject that is taught in Hogwarts is represented by at least one of you. Professor Dumbledore has made it quite clear that you all are going to do things his way or else. I sent word to Mr. Diggory here and we have developed a plan that will make the eight of you disappear for the summer to somewhere safe. You will be out of the machinations of both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. So I want you all to listen very carefully to what I am about to tell you."

"The eight of you are from all four houses and each has been chosen personally by the spirits of the founders," she said. "They came to me right at the time that Harry and his group were defending themselves in the Department of Mysteries. They have decided that it is time for them to step in and assist the lot of you."

"What is it that they have planned?" asked Hermione. "I do not mind working with this group, but past rivalries are rivalries none the less. So many things have happened over the last five years that just can not be forgotten."

"I am aware of that Miss Granger," said Minerva. "Just listen please. Harry, I forced your parent's will to be read. In it they named both Sirius and I as your guardians. You are no longer safe from Dumbledore. He knew what was going on and decided to act on your behalf. He is up to no good. I can only do so much until I hear what the will of Sirius says. As your female guardian, I have the power to push it through. I want the eight of you to stay together as much as possible for the last few days of school. When you get off the train, I will work for a few days to get you all to a safe spot. From there the four founders will tell us what is going to happen next. Unfortunately it will take me a few days to find a spot that Dumbledore can't access."

"What about the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry suggested. "I am the only one that can get in there as I am the only Parselmouth allowed within the school. We can get some tents and stuff like we had at the World Cup. Dobby, Winky, and Fawkes can get in there, but no one can open the Chamber except me."

"That is a great idea Harry," said Minerva. "We only have one small issue. I need Gryffindors and Slytherins to get along with one another. All of you are being used and abused in one way or another. It is in your best interest to start getting along with one another or we will not be able to succeed. Mr. Malfoy and his companion are both wanted by the Dark Lord to be the next generation of Death Eaters. The two of them have no desire to be Death Eaters. The Gryffindors are present as they are on the Dark Lord's hit list. Harry has a double hit as Dumbledore is after everything as well. Cedric has Harry's best interest at heart so he will be here with you all. All of you here today are on the hit list of either Voldemort or Dumbledore. Miss Lovegood is on that list because of her friendship with Mr. Potter as is Miss Granger. We have one more day to get the tents and such. Mr. Diggory and I will be going shopping today. I want the all of you from each house to stay together at all times. You will conveniently disappear soon."

"We just need you all to keep quiet about this," said Severus coming into the room. "We do not want to alert either the Dark Lord or Dumbledore to this plan as it will not be a good thing for any of you." 

Professors Sprout and Professor Flitwick followed Severus into the room.

"As Heads of House," said Filius. "It is our jobs to protect you all. Each of us present has been visited by the founder of our house. They have all looked at each of your hearts and have found you all worthy of this protection."

"Just be very careful," said Pomona. "Follow our instructions, and all of you will escape this mad design of the two most powerful, yet mentally disturbed wizards on the planet. By doing what we tell you, you will all be safe to live your lives as you wish."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco. "We understand some of what you are saying, but I highly doubt my father and the Dark Lord will let us hop and skip away and live in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Draco," snapped Severus. "Your wish is to not become a Death Eater and to get out of the path your father and mother are laying out for you, is it not? Your fellow Slytherin is in the same predicament that you are in. Mr. Potter wants to be away from the stupidity that Dumbledore and the Dark Lord have set his life up to be. Miss Granger is a muggleborn. Miss Lovegood is under constant attack because of her imbecilic father. Let us not forget that Miss Lovegood is a true seer. Add in the fact that she was seen with Mr. Potter in the Department of Mysteries and she has a double hit on her. Each of you present here is on one or both lists because of your relation to someone in this war. Whether it is Mr. Potter, or your blood status, you are ALL in danger. Need I go on?"

No one spoke. Harry looked at Severus in a calculating manner. The man had described his every feeling down to the letter. Severus caught him looking back and relaxed his glare.

"I am quite aware of your situation Harry," said Severus. "Despite appearance, I do NOT hate you. I never have. Your mother asked me before she died to play my role as spy well. To accomplish this, I had to pretend to despise you. I was very fond of your mother and I am sorry that your life has been so hard. The four of us will help you and the rest have a better life. Now give us twenty four hours to get everything in order and we will get you all to safety."

"Thank you," said Harry quietly. "Thank you all for doing this for us. We are going to be forever in your debt if you are able to pull this off. I think I speak for everyone when I say that I am going to lay all past differences aside and work towards a friendship that will surpass a house insignia."

"Let the snake, badger, eagle, and lion work side by side," said Draco. "I think we can do this. I say lets make the world pay for what they have done to us. The Dark Lord has his army and Dumbledore has his. Let's form one of our own. We will teach the world that we are the wrong teenagers to mess with."

"Books and tents as well as supplies of potions ingredients and other things will be sent to the castle," said Minerva. "Cedric and I will be going and getting them, and sending them to the castle where Professors Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout are going to be intercepting the packages and storing them safely. Harry, I need permission from you to be able to access the Potter Family vaults to pay for it all. I am sure that Griphook will give us money pouches for you that will give you the needed currency at the time and have it drawn directly from your vaults."

"You have it," said Harry. "Use it to get what we need. If what you say is accurate, then this will save us all."

The group all dispersed after that and made their way to their dorms. Minerva and Cedric left immediately and went to Diagon Alley. Harry had signed the slip of parchment that she showed him before they parted ways and she asked for money from the Potter family vault. Once she had it, she sent Cedric with a list of things to purchase. Once Cedric left, she spoke with Griphook about putting a stop to anyone but her or Harry accessing the Potter family vaults.

"Now that Sirius Black is dead," she told the goblin. "I am his last guardian. There is no reason for anyone to access his family vaults. I trust that you are going to see to our wishes."

"The Goblins of Gringotts have always strived to do what is best for our clients," said Griphook. "Lord Potter is one of our top clients. He is also a friend to the goblin nation. Very few wizards can stake that claim, but he definantly can. We will ensure the safety of all of his vaults. Sirius Black has left him the Black family fortune as well. The will has not been read yet, but Sirius Black has named you the sole guardian of Harry James Potter. We will ensure that no one disturbs his vaults. You have the promise of the Goblin nation on this. Mr. Potter is our friend and we will take a special interest in making sure that he gets what he needs. Here is a bag that will allow Mr. Potter to withdraw funds as well as send letters directly to me. With this, it will allow him to send to me what he might need and we can send it to him from there. Consider it our gift to him."

Minerva thanked the goblin and left the bank. She headed to the book store where she met up with Cedric.

"I have eight tents," said Cedric. "I bought something that everything can fit comfortably in. It is called an endless bottom bag. I also made it to the quidditch store and bought brooms for everyone. I didn't know who had one and who didn't so I just bought one for everyone. I just left the apothecary. I bought a little of everything that they had as well as a dozen cauldrons in varying sizes. I was just about to get started on the books when you came in."

"We can get this knocked out fairly quickly," said Minerva. "We need all years of every subject taught at Hogwarts. We can pick up books on various other topics as well. I know that Harry expressed interest in wards and such. Each student will already have their own books, but it doesn't hurt to have extras. Each student will have their trunks. From here, we can go and get them all clothes in varying sizes and styles. A simple resizing charm will get them to fit."

Three hours later, the two of them made it back to Hogwarts. Minerva made her way to Severus and nodded. He understood her message clearly and passed it on to the others.

"Albus," said Minerva. "The other Heads of House and I have decided that we are going to escort the children home, by riding on the train this year. With so much that has happened it is only fair to the children, that we offer them the security that is within our power to give."

"Are you sure about this Minerva?" he asked trying to breech her mental shields. "It will only give them false hope."

Minerva raised her hand and slapped him across the face. He sat back stunned for a moment.

"What in the hell was that for?" he asked angrily. "I can have your wand for this you know?"

"The next time that you try and invade my mind, will be the last time," she snapped back. "I have tolerated that bitch Umbridge all year hurting my students. I will not have someone taking revenge on the children as payback for what she has done. You could have prevented all of this and you did not. So don't you dare threaten me, Albus Dumbledore. You are just as guilty as that moron we call a Minister of Magic. My loyalty is to the children. Deal with it."

Severus and Filius both smirked at this. Albus got up and stormed out of the room. Harry pulled out his map and looked at it. The Head Master left the grounds. He got up and walked over to Minerva.

"He has left the castle," said Harry. "Now is as good a time as any for us to disappear."

"Quickly," she said. "Let's go while we have the chance. I will send Dobby when and if we find better accommodations. He and Winky will stay with you and get you food and stuff from the kitchens as you need it."

Harry led them to the girl's bathroom. From there, he opened the entrance to the Chamber. Fawkes flew in and perched on Minerva's shoulder. Harry and Hermione took one look around at the rest of the group and jumped in. Fawkes flashed Minerva to the bottom. When she was standing there, he went and grabbed the rest of the professors, one at a time until they were all standing there. The students landed at the bottom one at a time and waited while the others arrived. The professors were all cleaning the area and casting a cleansing charm on the students as they landed. From there, Harry led the way to the next door. He hissed at it to open and it did. From there, he led them to the cave in. Together with the professors, eight other wands came out and everyone muttered Reparo at the same time. The ceiling lifted back to its original state. Harry led them to the statue of Slytherin.

"You are all to stay here for now," said Minerva. "I will send Dobby down with food. I will have Winky bring you all furniture and stuff to sit in. We will keep you informed as best as we can. Do you all know how to get out?"

"No," said Harry. "Fawkes got us out the last time. You may have to flash with him. I am sure that Dobby and Winky can apparate with you as well."

Minerva called the two house elves. With a pop they appeared.

"We need to get back to the entrance way," said Minerva quickly. "When you are done with that, I need you to stay with this group. Their safety depends on how well we can keep the Dark Lord and his minions as well as the Head Master away from them. Winky, I need you to pack as much food as you can without getting caught and send it with Dobby down here. Cedric has a bag that will hold everything in it. I suggest you use this time to get to know one another."

Both elves and Fawkes got the professors topside. From there, Dobby and Winky went around and gathered things such as blankets and food. Dobby shrunk many chairs and other furniture and sent them all down to the Chamber. When he and Winky had everything, they popped back to the Chamber to be with Harry.

Later in the day, the four founders looked at one another.

"I think the time is right," said Godric. "They are all talking and getting along. Minerva did a great job of getting their equipment."

"Their safety is more of a priority than this stupid war," said Helga. "I for one would like to see all of these children safely away from all of this nonsense."

"I agree," said Salazar. "Our ideals were changed too much since we died. It is time to get these innocents out of this madness. There are too many power hungry wizards after fame and fortune to realize that they are wrong."

"Let's cast the spell now," said Rowena. "We can always tell the others what we have done when the children are safely away."

"I only hope that we are doing the right thing," said Godric. "We have never interfered before. I hope we are not making a mistake."

"It was all prophesized," said Helga. "We have taken extreme care for this to go right. Merlin himself gave us the direction we needed to ensure that we succeed. My own vision at the time showed us to have done this correctly."

"Very well," said Salazar. "Let us do this. Time is running out. My blood abomination and the old fool are on the move again."

The four spirits appeared around the teenagers. None of them saw or heard the founders. They were all sitting around chatting in the Chamber of Secrets one moment and then the next; they were all in a forest.

"What in the hell is happening here?" asked Draco. "Where in the nine levels of hell are we?"

"I have no idea," said Cedric. "We were supposed to stay in the Chamber until McGonagall and Snape could get us to safety."

"I think it is in our best interest to be on guard," said Harry pulling out his wand. "We should find someplace safe to stay for tonight. The sun is going down and I don't fancy staying out in the middle of nowhere with nothing protecting me."

The others agreed and pulled out their wands as well.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – What will happen next? Where did they go? Find out in the next installment of this story.


	2. Exploration

DISCLAIMER – This story will contain mild slash. Please do NOT flame me. If you do not like the story then PLEASE find one more to your liking. Bitching and moaning at me will not change my plot. The characters will more than likely seem OOC. As this is my story and I am writing it, then I can do this.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters are owned by JK Rowling. I would like to meet Daniel Radcliff and accept his marriage proposal, but that won't happen. Neither is me making money off of this story or going to jail for claiming what isn't mine.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Krynn and all of its characters are the property of TSR. Tracey Hickman and Margaret Weiss are co authors of the Dragon Lance books along with their families and friends. I do not own them either, but I would love to visit Krynn.

NOTE – There will contain some cursing in this story. There will contain mention of slash and possible love interests. Sirius will still be dead, but Cedric will still be alive. There will be mild bashing of some of the more aggravating characters to me. One last time, I ask that if you do not like this story then find yourself one that is more your style.

**Chapter 2 – Exploration**

"Look," said Harry suddenly pointing. "There is a cave up there. If we can figure out a way to get up there, we can check that out and set up there. I would send Dobby and Winky, but I don't want them getting hurt."

"I can help out there," said Cedric opening the bag on his shoulder. "I bought brooms for all of us. This should help us. We can fly up there. We just have to take the elves with us on the broom."

"Dobby can ride with me," said Harry. "I am one of the most skilled here on a broom. So he will be safe with me."

"I will take Winky with me," said Draco taking his broom from Cedric. "That is if she is ok with that. If she wants, she can fly with Luna or Cedric."

"I is ok with flying with you Master Malfoy," she said. "I is sure you will get me there safely."

"No one is your master here," said Harry. "We are all in this together. We will all defend each other and make the most out of this. You are now part of the family as we get to safety and figure out what the hell is going on."

By this time, Cedric had handed everyone a broom. Harry climbed on his broom and helped Dobby settle in front of him comfortably. Draco did the same with Winky. Harry waited until everyone was safely on their brooms before he kicked off the ground and led them to the entrance of the cave. He scouted the area around the opening before he landed lightly. He helped Dobby get off the broom. Drawing his wand, he lit it with a Lumos Spell and entered the cave entrance. Hermione and Cedric were by his side shortly. Taking their cue from him, they lit their wands and stepped into the mouth of the cave. It was not long before everyone was gathered together. The cave was immense. There was plenty of room for everyone to gather. It had smaller tunnels that led off towards the back of the main entrance.

"It looks like there is a natural waterfall in here," said Harry. "There is a small pool here that we can use for bathing and such. This cave looks great. I think we should explore the other tunnels and see if there are current occupants here."

"How about we leave Neville and a smaller group here to start setting up furniture and tents and such," suggested Hermione. "Dobby and Winky can be a part of the set up crew. Two or three others can go and get firewood and such so that we can make a fire in the cave for warmth and such for tonight."

"Cedric and I will take the right tunnel and go and see what is in here," said Harry. "You all can decide who is going to go and grab some firewood."

"I will go," said Seamus. "If Blaise wants to help me, we don't have to go that far. It should be safe to go to the bottom of this mountain and get enough firewood to last us for tonight and tomorrow."

"Hermione and I will take the left tunnel and see where it leads," said Draco. "We can get this done quicker that way. I will feel more comfortable knowing that there isn't anything dangerous in here for us to worry about."

"Luna and I will start setting up the tents," said Neville. "With the help of Dobby and Winky, we should be able to have it done by the time you all get back."

With that the groups all split up and made their way to their decided tasks. No one questioned that Harry and Hermione were among the best in DADA. If there was anything dangerous in the caves, they would be able to handle it better than most. Draco and Cedric were no slouches in that department either. Wands were at the ready when they went into their prospective tunnels. Harry and Cedric were the first to come to the end of their tunnel.

"This is beautiful," said Harry looking around and smiling. "There is a small pond in here with fresh water in it. The lichen is glowing so that we can see fairly well."

"We can use this place to both bathe and get fresh drinking water," said Cedric looking around. "I agree that it is really pretty in here. I can't wait for the others to see this. We can do so much with this place if we have to stay here for to long."

With that, Harry and Cedric made their way back down the tunnel and from there, set out to assist Neville and Luna set up their provisions for the night. Hermione and Draco went down the other tunnel and looked around. This branch was slightly longer than the first one, but there was nothing at the end except a few bats. With a blast from her wand, Hermione cleared them out.

"There are natural holes here and there for ventilation," said Hermione pointing. "We can use this to our advantage should we have to stay here for an indefinite period of time. With this tunnel stopping here, we don't have to worry about anything larger than a bat getting in here."

"We can safely set up sleeping quarters and such in here," said Draco. With one way in and one way out, no one can sneak up on us. Let's go back and tell the others. This room as it were, is plenty big enough to house all eight of us."

Together they went back to the others. By this time Seamus and Blaise made it back. With the help of Harry, the elves had a nice dinner going for the group. Each group reported what they saw to the others.

"I think we can safely stay here for awhile," said Hermione. "We do not know where we are or anything, but we can be safe here none the less. We can make this place home for as long as we need to."

"I hate to ask," said Seamus. "Does anyone know how we got here? One minute we are in Hogwarts and the next we are in another place. Professor McGonagall didn't say that we were leaving today."

"I have to admit that I do not understand what is going on either," said Hermione. "Hopefully we will learn something soon. Maybe we can find somebody and make inquiries as to where we are. If we are careful enough, we can keep our location a secret."

"I can help you with some information," said a voice. "You will not be able to see me, but what I have to tell you is imperative. Listen closely now. The four founders cast a spell that enabled them to take you out of the Chamber of Secrets. Unfortunately, they did not realize that Hogwarts was there to help. They also did not take into account the two house elves with you. You are no longer on the planet earth. You are on the planet Krynn and you are in the mountains not far from a town called Solace. I have contacted the most powerful force of light magic on this planet. He will be sending help to you soon. Stay within this cave. The denizens of this planet are far superior to earth."

"Who are you?" asked Harry. "Why do you not show yourself to us?"

"I can not," said the voice. "I am Merlin. I am not only dead, but I am not from this planet. I am from earth. The rip in the vortex sent the eight of you here. We do not know how. What we do know is that Harry has on his person a bag that will allow you to send messages to Griphook at Gringotts. Anything you request will be sent to you via the bag. I recommend that you get all of your finances together and buy a place. As I said, help will be coming. This is the only help that we can give to you. Luckily you were all able to retain your magic from our world. Just know that your magic is very different than the magic here. Those that are coming to help you will be able to tell you more about this planet. For now I have to go back and tell your professors where you are. I am sorry children, but there is no going home. My blessings are with you."

With that, the voice faded away.

Back in Hogwarts, Minerva was frantic. She had gone back to the Chamber of Secrets and found that all eight teenagers were gone. She had no idea where they went. Fawkes was unable to assist her in this as he could not flash to the teens. She went back to the Great Hall. Dumbledore met her in the entrance of the dining room with a furious look on his face.

"Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Seamus Finnegan are all missing," he shouted. "What have you done Minerva?"

"What makes you think I did anything to the children?" she screamed right back. "I am as worried about their disappearance as you are you old fool."

"I have alerted the parents of the children and least to say that they are not happy that their children have gone missing," he thundered. "I know you have something to do with this and I demand to know what it is that you have done with them. After asking around a bit, it is known that Cedric Diggory has also gone missing. No one has seen him since yesterday. I demand some answers."

"I don't have any answers to give you," she screeched. "I am just as shocked as you are about their disappearance. If you do not stop yelling at me, I will make you."

"Minerva," said Severus. "What is going on? I have Lucius Malfoy and Octavia Zabini on their way looking for Draco and Blaise. They are gone."

"I do not know what is happening," said Minerva. "We are trying to figure that out. The Head Master seems to think I have something to do with their disappearance. Why don't you get Fawkes to flash you to their location, you meddlesome, old fool?"

Fawkes flew into the hall and with a flash of fire was gone. Minerva turned to her colleagues and gave a frantic look.

"They were there when we checked on them a few hours ago," she said. "I have no idea where they went. What if something has happened to them?"

"Take a deep breath Minerva," said Pomona grabbing her hand. "We know you did not move them. You would have told us. We have no idea where they went and it would seem that we have no idea of how. We can only deal with the frantic parents at the moment. There is no proof that we had anything to do with their disappearances. We must ban together to figure out what happened."

It was not long before Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy along with Octavia Zabini arrived. Xeno Lovegood also arrived a few moments later followed by Augusta Longbottom. Dumbledore and Fawkes flashed back a few minutes later with the Granger parents. Mrs. Finnegan arrived by the floo a few moments after that. Amos Diggory arrived with Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Rufus Scrimgeour accompanied the Head of the DMLE. Remus Lupin finally showed up and raced into the hall. Everyone was speaking all at once. Dumbledore sent a bang into the air.

"I tried to flash with Fawkes to the children," he said once he had their attention. "Apparently where ever they are is not accessible by phoenix fire. I also tried to send a house elf to them. They can not be found. I have no doubt that Minerva McGonagall is behind it all."

"What proof do you have?" asked Minerva. "I have done nothing. It is not my fault that these eight teenagers are missing and I resent the fact that you are trying to pin this on me Albus Dumbledore."

"Why don't we take this slow," said Amelia. "Let's all sit down and discuss this as rational intelligent adults. We can figure out what happened rather than pointing fingers at people. What evidence do you have that Minerva is responsible for the children going missing?"

"She went to Gringotts and got the wills of James and Lily Potter pushed through," said Albus furiously. "She had no right to do that. She has over stepped her position and took matters into her own hands that should not have happened."

"I am the Deputy Head Mistress of this school," said Minerva. "I am also Harry Potter's Head of House. I made an inquiry with the bank and found that Harry had never heard the content of his parent's wills. Therefore I asked who was beneficiary of those wills. I was told that Sirius Black and I were named guardians. Therefore, I was within my legal rights to act on Harry's behalf. What you are so pissed off about is the fact that you are NOT his magical guardian and never were. You are pissed that you were found to be acting on your own agenda rather than the dictates of the will. So with that being said, back off or I will do it for you. I have discovered by talking with the goblins that you have been stealing from Harry's vaults for quite some time."

"Why would I need to steal money from Harry?" asked Albus furiously. "I have money from my own family. I do not need to steal money from a child."

"I never said you took money you imbecilic old fool," said Minerva. "You have been stealing family heirlooms and books and such. Narcissa Malfoy is that child's Godmother and she was never allowed to help the boy. You kept her away from Harry. You have caused just as much damage to Harry as the Dark Lord."

"Is this true?" asked Amelia looking over at Narcissa. "Are you Harry Potter's godmother?"

"I am," said Narcissa. "Lily was Draco's godmother as well. We do not work for the Dark Lord. We are spies just like Severus is. We do not know what is going on. We just know that eight teenagers have turned up missing and we do not know where they are."

"We are here to figure out where they went," said Lucius in a smooth voice. "We know they were in the castle as of a few hours ago. What we do not know, is where they are now."

"How about you tell us what you do know," said Amelia. "This way we can attempt to figure it out together."

"Very well," said Pomona. "As a few of you know, Harry and Cedric are more than just friends. They became a couple at the end of the tri wizard's tournament. They found that they had much in common and similar goals. The goal of the four Heads of House were to get Harry and Cedric to safety away from the machinations of Dumbledore, the Dark Lord, and Fudge."

"We decided that people like Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger, Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Longbottom, as well as Mr. Malfoy and Zabini were in danger from one or more of the trio," said Filius speaking up. "We decided as a group to safely get the teens to a safe place this summer. Our goal was to have all eight teenagers live together this summer out of the public eye and danger."

"We were going to bring them back when school started again," said Severus. "As Minerva is Harry's guardian, she had the right to move him where she wanted. Lucius and Narcissa knew that Draco was going into hiding. Octavia also knew that we were putting Blaise some place safe."

"We knew as well," said Jean Granger. "Minerva came to our house and stated that Hermione was in danger from the Dark Lord because of her involvement with Harry. She also told us that Professor Dumbledore was a predator as well. We gave permission for our daughter to be hidden away. She told us she had enough information on Dumbledore to get him out of the post of Head Master and out of the castle by the time term begins in September. Therefore, we gave permission for her to go with Harry."

"The only one that we did not get permission for was Luna," said Filius. "We had a hard time finding Xeno Lovegood. It was part of the reason we were going to ride the train with the students. We were going to talk with Xeno about it when we arrived. However, before we could even leave, the students have all vanished. Mr. Diggory is technically an adult. Therefore we did not need to get permission for him to go with Harry."

"So you kidnapped seven students," stated Dumbledore with a gleeful grin on his face. "Oh the four of you are in so much trouble."

"Actually they aren't," said Amelia. "If I understand this correctly, then Minerva is Harry's magical guardian. I have read the documentation that Minerva sent to me. Harry's blood relatives should be in jail right about now for child neglect, child abuse, and child endangerment. We looked into the situation yesterday. Lucius and Narcissa knew that Draco was going with Harry as did Octavia. Cedric is an adult. Augusta, did you know Neville was going with Harry?"

"I did," she said. "I am only here now because we do not know where they are. They left early. I want to know where my grandson is."

"Mrs. Finnegan," said Amelia. "Did you know that your son was going with Harry?"

"He is seventeen," she said. "He is within his legal age to go, but yes, I knew he was going to go with Harry Potter."

"That still leaves Miss Lovegood," said Dumbledore with happiness. "These four have still kidnapped her."

"There is no proof that they kidnapped anyone," snapped Narcissa. "It is not their fault that the teenagers disappeared before the time they were supposed to. You have no proof that these four are hiding the children. So shut the hell up and stop blaming everyone for anything and try and help us you old bastard."

"Dumbledore," said Xeno. "I sent you a letter during the year that stated that Luna was not coming home this summer. I sent a letter with Professor Flitwick asking him to help me find a safe place for her this summer. He agreed to let my daughter stay with him. Therefore, he was within his rights to have her with him the whole time."

"I recommend that you stop trying to slander these four," said Amelia. "You are in enough trouble Albus Dumbledore. Minerva, have the goblins of Gringotts been able to get any of Harry's belongings back?"

"They are going to start retrieving Harry's possessions tomorrow," said Minerva. "They are going to read the will of Sirius Black. From there, no one will be allowed into the Black home. It is no longer under the Fidelius Charm. No one is allowed in there except me and Harry. They have agreed that they will keep a close eye on Harry's vaults and properties until we figure out what to do." 

"So what does that mean for Albus?" asked Kingsley. "He has been accused of stealing from the Potter family vaults."

"Should the goblins find anything that belongs to Harry with Albus, he will be sentenced and arrested by the goblins themselves," said Minerva with a smirk. "As it is, they are looking through everywhere for any possession that belongs to Harry. They have an extensive list of what should be in the vaults."

"The goblins can not arrest me," said Albus. "I am Harry Potter's magical guardian. You will return the boy to me immediately so that he can go back to his relatives. The blood wards on the house are preventing the Dark Lord from getting to him."

"There are no blood wards surrounding that home," said Lucius. "The Dark Lord knows this as well as the rest of us."

"I personally created those wards," said Dumbledore. "Why do you think that the Dark Lord has not been able to get to him while he was there?"

"Because he has no desire to hurt the boy," said Lucius. "YOU are the one that keeps placing the boy in his path. YOU are the one that set the prophecy in motion. It was on your orders that the Potters switch Secret Keepers. You knew that Sirius Black was not the Secret Keeper for the Potters and you as Chief Warlock sent him to Azkaban."

"This still doesn't tell us where the children are," said Remus. "We are here to discuss where they are and if they are safe. We do not want the Dark Lord getting his hands on them."

"He will not harm them," said a weary voice from the hall.

Everyone looked around for the voice. No one was able to find it. Even Dumbledore was unable to see where it was coming from.

"My name is Merlin," said the voice. "I have enough power to pass on this message and then I will totally be gone from this world. Pay heed. I will only tell you this once. The children are no longer on this world. The four founders came to me and asked that we help eight very special teens. All eight are a target of some sort of either Albus Dumbledore or Tom Riddle. We devised a plan to help the eight of them go to a place where they were safe. The idea was to hide them in the one place that no one but Tom Riddle or Harry Potter could get to."

"The Chamber of Secrets," said Albus. "We know where they are now."

"Shut up you stupid old man," said Merlin. "You do not know half as much as you claim. Did you not hear me say they are no longer on this world? The children have been sent to a planet in an alternate time. The planet is named Krynn. I have been there once in my travels. The four founders made one error when they cast the spell to take the children to safety. They did not count on the presence of the two house elves. It caused the children to be sent to another dimension and planet rather than a safe island that they know. The children will never be coming back. There is no way to bring them back. My suggestion is to deal with your own problems and not place your trust in people who do not deserve it. Nothing good will come of this war between Riddle and Dumbledore. The prophecy was not meant for Harry Potter. The prophecy was spoken incorrectly. Only part of it was true. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born as the seventh month dies."

"That means Harry Potter and the Dark Lord," said Albus angrily. "It is plain that is means those two."

"Does that prophecy state which Dark Lord?" asked Merlin. "No it does not. You set a whole chain of events in place that were not supposed to happen. By doing so, you have lost eight children to parents and guardians that will never see them again. YOU are at fault Albus Dumbledore. My time is at an end. This world will now have to face its troubles without the four founders or myself. This is all the fault of Albus Dumbledore. Had he not done what he did, Tom Riddle would not have taken his actions nor would the world of magic be like it is. Griphook and Minerva McGonagall will be able to correspond for a brief time with Harry Potter. Eventually he will not be able to access the magic that keeps the link between both worlds. There is one last gift that I will give to the parents and guardians before I return to my rest. The children are safe. They will meet with a group on Krynn that will keep an eye on them. They have retained their magic and they will be a force to be reckoned with. Already the Gods of Krynn are watching them to see which they will follow.

With those final words, Merlin's voice stilled and said no more. The others around the hall were all sitting in shock at what they had just heard.

"I think that everyone should write to their children," said Minerva. "I can send it with Griphook to Harry. For as long as we can, we should keep the lines of communication open. The sooner we let Harry and his friends know what is going on the better. Getting as much money and possessions shrunk down and sent to Harry via the bag he has will be beneficial to them on the other side. I suggest that you all do the same with any possessions and such that you want to send them."

"This is not over with Albus Dumbledore," said Lucius standing up. "We will be meeting again to discuss you and your actions. If the goblins of Gringotts don't arrest you and deal with you, you can bet that the rest of us will not rest until you are locked away in Azkaban for the rest of your life."

"Shall we head to Gringotts then?" asked Amelia. "We need to get the children some information and such as quickly as possible. Dumbledore, I am telling you right here and now to gather anything that belongs to the Potters that is in this castle and have it at Gringotts within the hour. Consider this your only warning."

The adults all left and helped the Grangers. They all gathered in Diagon Alley and made their way to Gringotts. Minerva and Amelia explained to Griphook what was going on.

"I shall have a team of goblins working around the clock to start shrinking trunks of Mr. Potter's possessions and sending them to him via the bag," said Griphook. "I shall also have a team of one thousand goblins going to all of Mr. Potter's properties and packing up everything in them to send to him. We want him to have as much of his property as possible. We have already begun retrieving his stolen property. We are sending goblins to Hogwarts to retrieve objects that are there. The money that was mentioned in the wills of the Potters and Sirius Black will be dispensed to the parties named. Those named were Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Narcissa Malfoy. Each of you is to receive ten million galleons from James and Lily Potter and another ten from Sirius Black."

"I don't need the gold," said Narcissa. "My husband and I have plenty. Send it to the children. They will need it where they are. Plus send some from our vaults to Draco."

"Buy eight of everything at Flourish and Blotts and send it to the children," said Severus. "I will work around the clock to make as many potions as I can to send to the children. What ever is left after I am done can be given to the hospital ward."

"We do not have galleons to send to Hermione," said Dan Granger. "Will Harry see to it that she is taken care of?"

"Without a doubt," said Minerva. "Give the children my share as well. I do not need it. Harry will see to it that all of them are taken care of. It is in his nature to do that for others despite everything. Just sit here and write a letter to them."

One by one the others in the room offered to buy supplies for the kids. They all sat down and began writing their letters to the children. They explained that they knew what was going on and that Merlin had ensured their safety. Minerva wrote in her letter that she wanted a promise from all of them that they would write each day until the connection closed.

Harry was sitting in his chair talking with Hermione. Cedric was laughing at something they said. The bag that Harry had for the use of money opened and trunks of stuff started to come out. Each trunk had someone's name on it. The teenagers all took their trunks and enlarged them. There were many that had multiple compartments. Letters were enclosed with the stuff. Enclosed were trunks of galleons, books, jewels, weapons other than wands, furniture, clothes and other assortments of odds and ends.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to ask you all to write every day," said Harry. "She also said that our time was limited. Griphook has a team of one thousand goblins working on getting all of our stuff packed and sent to us. We are going to need it here. For now I suggest that we start stacking these trunks in a safe place until we figure out what we are going to do and where we are going to go."

"Harry, can I make a suggestion?" asked Hermione. "I will of course put it to a vote, but I want to make the suggestion first and see what everyone thinks of it."

"Of course you can Hermione," said Harry. "What do you want to suggest? We are all open to ideas."

"Well I think you should be our leader in this," said Hermione hesitantly. "You have the most experience in the world when it comes to leadership and defense and such. While Draco has the knowledge of pureblood status and things like that, it will not help us on this planet. From what Merlin said, we are in a completely different life. Even our magic will not be the same as compared to others. If you all think of something better, then I am open to ideas, but from what I can see, you are doing a good job of getting us set up and keeping us safe."

"Were we back in our world, I would argue with that," said Draco. "Everything you have said is totally accurate. I may have pureblood rearing, but out here, I am just one of you. Harry is our best in leading and making sound decisions. I agree with Hermione. Harry should be our leader."

"I have always followed Harry," said Neville. "I stand by my conviction. Harry is my friend and he has kept me alive when others have been hurt and such. I accept him as our leader. I always will."

"Harry has my support as well," said Luna. "Were it not for him, I would not have learned half of what I needed this year in school. He made learning fun. He is a natural at this. I will follow Harry."

"Harry helped me out in the tri wizard's tournament," said Cedric. "I like the way he thinks. He is very skilled with his wand and can handle himself with dignity. I will also follow him as leader."

"Harry has helped me out as much as anyone can," said Seamus. "Even when I was being a dick to him, he was still willing to be my friend. I agree with everyone else. Let Harry be our leader. I know we will be safer with him leading us."

"I am not going to say no," admitted Blaise. "I have seen the way that Harry always figures out how to manage. With skills like that, he is bound to be a good leader. I will follow his lead as well."

"I will accept on one condition," said Harry blushing furiously. "That should the need arise, that one of you takes over. I do not have the social skills needed if we meet someone of high standing. I do not always have the patience to sit and learn what I need to learn. I will not do it unless you all agree to step in where I am weak and take control. We all have skills that will be necessary if we are going to survive in this world."

There was a unanimous agreement to that statement. Each person was more than willing to help Harry when and if he needed it. They all sat together and sent responses to their parents and guardians. When they had the letters done, Harry sent them through the bag. They still were taking trunks out and placing them to the side as they came out.

"We may have to make another bag so that we can get all of this stuff together when they finish sending it," said Harry. "According to the letter McGonagall sent, they will send us books on everything that Flourish and Blotts have. They will also send us supplies for potions and other things. The more we have the better we will survive."

"The bag that I have should hold most of this," said Cedric. "We can just shrink the trunks again when we have them all and put them in this bag. That way no one knows we have it, and we can keep putting them in there as we get them. It will look like we are all just making our way in the world like normal people."

"We need to get some kind of map of this region," said Harry. "The sooner we learn where we are and what is going on, the better it will be for us. We need to get to someplace where we can actually set up permanent camp and learn to live."

"I think I can help you with that," said a voice that was so majestic and powerful that they all stopped what they were doing and stared in awe. Twenty one beings of radiance from light to dark filled the entrance of the mouth of the cave. Each one was majestic, in their way, and each one radiated power like none they had ever witnessed before.

"We are new to this world," said Harry bowing giving the hint to the others. "We do not know anyone or anywhere on this planet. We would like any help that you can give. What do we call you all?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Yes I know you hate me because of my cliff hangers. If anyone is familiar with Dragon Lance, then they know who these twenty one people are. Who will Harry and his group choose to go to for help? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. The Meeting With the Gods

DISCLAIMER – This story will contain mild slash. Please do NOT flame me. If you do not like the story then PLEASE find one more to your liking. Bitching and moaning at me will not change my plot. The characters will more than likely seem OOC. As this is my story and I am writing it, then I can do this.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters are owned by JK Rowling. I would like to meet Daniel Radcliff and accept his marriage proposal, but that won't happen. Neither is me making money off of this story or going to jail for claiming what isn't mine.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Krynn and all of its characters are the property of TSR. Tracey Hickman and Margaret Weiss are co authors of the Dragon Lance books along with their families and friends. I do not own them either, but I would love to visit Krynn.

NOTE – There will contain some cursing in this story. There will contain mention of slash and possible love interests. Sirius will still be dead, but Cedric will still be alive. There will be mild bashing of some of the more aggravating characters to me. One last time, I ask that if you do not like this story then find yourself one that is more your style.

**Chapter 3 – The Meeting with the Gods**

"We shall all take the time to tell you who we are," said the voice that went with the shining bright light. "We know that you are not of this world. A being that we have only met once before was able to come to us and let us know briefly what was happening. We know that you are from a place called Earth. We know that solar system is in the hands of Gods other than ourselves."

"That is true," said Harry speaking. "I am Harry James Potter. This is my mate Cedric Amos Diggory. The blonde guy standing there is Draco Lucius Malfoy. The brunette with him is Hermione Jean Granger. The two elves are Dobby and Winky. Standing with them is Neville Franklin Longbottom. The blonde girl standing not far from them is Luna Venus Lovegood. The red head is Seamus Octave Finnegan. The dark haired guy is Blaise Reginald Zabini. We are from England. We are, or were, students at a school for witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts. All we know is that we are now on a planet called Krynn. We were somehow able to retain our branch of magic when the four founders sent us to safety away from the war that was destined to destroy both the light and the dark."

"I am Paladine," said the image in white. "I am also known as the Platinum Dragon, the Valiant Warrior, and Draco Paladin. I represent the godly force of majesty. I sponsor the soul's aspirations to rise to greater heights and to improve it by following the example of others. I grant divine right to kings and rulers. I represent the power that redemption and righteousness can have on the world. I exemplify glory and victory. I was one of the first Gods summoned from the Beyond. I am the leader of the Gods of Light. I further the High God's plan among those who follow the ideals of compassion and peace. I lead the other Gods of Good through this example. I am the patriarch of sorts to the Gods of Light. My celestial symbol is the constellation Platinum Dragon."

"It is an honor to meet you," said Harry bowing again.

"I am Gilean," said a man with a large book in his hands. "I am also known as the Book, the Sage, and the Gray Voyager. I represent the godly force of knowledge. I support the growth of the soul through attaining knowledge and experience. I am the holder of the Tobril, which contains the divine plan of the High God for the world. I am the patron of sages, librarians, and scholars. I am the leader of the Gods of Balance. I support free will and individual choice for all individuals of Krynn. I am one of the first gods to be called out of the Beyond and am on equal power with Takhisis and Paladine. I am a mediator between the Gods of Good and Evil, siding against the faction that threatens the Balance. All of the Gods of Neutrality look to me for help and advice. My celestial symbol is the constellation Book of Souls."

"That sounds like the sort of person that would appeal to me," said Hermione bowing low. "I am a seeker of knowledge and equality. I look for balance in all that I do in life."

Hermione walked forth and stood with Gilean. The two then stepped out of the cave and continued with the philosophy.

"I am Takhisis," said a dark and cold voice. "I am also known as the Queen of Darkness, the Many-Headed Dragon, The Dragon of Many Colors and None, The Temptress, and the Dark Warrior. I represent the godly force of control. I bring souls under my will and encourage them to grow according to my plans for conquest. I order souls to surrender to dominance and give way to those who are stronger. I order souls to dominate others. I am the highest power among the Gods of Evil and I believe that it is my right to one day, dominate the entire world. I am one of the first gods, called along with Paladine. I control the chromatic dragons and use them for my conquests. My celestial symbol is the constellation Many-Headed Dragon."

No one from Harry's group went anywhere near her. They respected her awe and majesty, but her ideals totally went against what they were all about now. In a flash of dark fire, Takhisis left in a fury when none of the teenagers stepped forward to work with her. Paladine waited patiently hoping that one of the teens would step forward and work with him.

"I am Solinari," said a man in long white wizard robes. "I am also known as the Mighty Hand, the Ivory Disk, and God's Eye. I represent the godly power of magic used for good. I sponsor wizards who use their magic with the ideals of compassion, protection, and foresight. As one of the creators of the Laws of High Sorcery I uphold them vigorously. I am the divine power of vigilance. I guide the souls of good wizards to the Beyond. I dwell in the Dome of Creation but choose to represent myself in the white moon of Krynn in order to watch over and protect magic. I promote using magic for the good of the entire world. I am friendly with Majere, Habbakuk, Branchala, and Mishakal. My celestial symbol is the silver moon, Solinari.

"I am Lunitari," said a woman in red wizard robes. "I am also known as the Veiled Maiden, Maid of Illusion, and Night Candle. I represent the power of magic used for neutrality. I support wizards who use magic in the name of balance, freedom, and curiosity. I seek to preserve the balance of good and evil in magic. I am the power divine force of mystery. My focus is the mystery of magic. I reside in and represent myself through the red moon of Krynn. I tell my faithful the secrets and discoveries of magic. I am close to Reorx, who sometimes helps me in forging magical artifacts. I rarely interact with the Gods of Good and Evil, except for my cousins Solinari and Nuitari, whom I am especially close to. My celestial symbol is the red moon, Lunitari."

"That sounds more like my beliefs," observed Seamus. "There has to be a balance in the magic or it will not always work the way that you want."

He walked over to the lady in the red robes and continued his talk with her. He opted to take her red robes once their conversation was complete.

"I am Nuitari," said a man in black wizard robes. "I am known as the Devouring Dark, Nightreaver, and Ungod. I represent the power of magic used for evil. I sponsor wizards who use magic for greed, revenge, hatred, and ambition. I live on the Black moon of Krynn. My focus is the Black Robed wizards and watching them as they go through their lives. I am the son of Takhisis and Sargonnas. The only Gods I regularly interacts with are my cousins Solinari and Lunitari, whom I am especially close to. My celestial symbol is the black moon, Nuitari."

"As much as I hate t o say it," said Draco. "That sounds like the pattern of thinking that I have. While I am not evil, I will not hesitate to use my power to enhance my ambition and fortune. I will not hesitate to use my magic to kill if I have to, to protect what is mine and so forth."

Harry sadly watched as Draco walked over to the god of dark magic and donned the robes of a dark wizard.

Slowly one by one, the other gods and goddesses stepped forward and staked their role in the cosmos. Mishakal stated that she was the goddess of healing. Branchala stated that he was the god of bards. Kiri-Jolith stated he was the god of courage for warriors who choose to eradicate the land of evil. Majere stated he was the god of body and discipline of the mind. Habakkuk stated that he was the god of persistence.

Sirrion stepped forward and told them that he was the god of creativity. Shinare stepped forward and told them that she was the goddess of trade and merchants. Reorx stepped forward and informed them that he was the god of the forge. He was beloved by dwarves and kender. Chislev stepped forward and told them that she was the goddess of nature. Zivilyn stepped forward and stated that he was the god of wisdom.

Sargonnas then stepped forward and stated that he was the god of war. He informed them that the Minotaur race was his people and that he favored them above all others. Chemosh stepped forward and told them that he was the god of the dead. Zeboim stepped forward and informed them that she was the goddess of the sea. Morgion stepped forward and told them that he was the god of disease and pestilence. Finally Hiddukel stepped forward and informed them that he was the god of lies and deals.

"I have heard everything that everyone has said," remarked Harry. "I have to say that what Paladine said makes the most sense to me out of everyone. I am always told that I have the purity of heart to make the decisions that make me the leader that I am. I do not want to lose any of my companions due to which of you they choose to represent. That does not mean that I will not respect the others of your pantheon."

"That is not something that you have to worry about," said Zivilyn speaking up. "You are not from this world and our laws do not pertain to you as much as they do to those that are born here. Your young friend who took the black robes of magic is no more in danger than you are by accepting the medallion of the Platinum Dragon."

"I like the way Lord Zivilyn speaks," said Luna. "My house of Ravenclaw back home represents wisdom and intelligence. I think I will follow the teachings of him."

"I love to grow things," said the timid Neville. "I am the best in our year at Herbology. I want to do things with nature and plants."

"I trained to be a healer," said Cedric stepping up and bowing to Mishakal. "I want to be a healer on this planet as well."

"I have no thought either way," said Blaise. "I have heard so much from so many of you. For now, I think I will follow Seamus in the path of the neutral magic. It makes the most sense to me at this time."

Those gods that were not chosen faded from sight. Many of them had a speculative look on their faces. These eight beings were different than anything they had encountered before. The spirit of the powerful one said that these eight children were different than most other beings in the way they all thought differently, but worked together."

"We is going to follow no one but Harry Potter," said Dobby. "We is not knowing how to choose, so we is just going to stay with Harry Potter."

Paladine laughed at this proclamation. Everyone was standing with their new patron, and was discussing what the world was like.

"You will find that things are different here," said Paladine. "The people do not know yet that there are still gods around. Dragons, Unicorns, and other creatures are very intelligent here. Those dragons that are a metal color strive for the goodness of man and usually enjoy being left alone. Those that are of a color such as red, black, white, green, or blue are cunning creatures that would just as soon kill you as to lift a claw to help you. There is a group of people that we are sending to you. They will help you get settled. They are like you in some ways. They are divided by their beliefs, but stick together in their unity. They should be here within the hour as Lunitari has sent word to her follower that you are all here. I suggest that you head to the city of Palanthas. There you will find most of what you need. There is the library and of course the fabled Tower of High Sorcery there. Should you find yourselves worthy, you may end up taking residence in the tower itself."

"I highly doubt that they will be able to enter the tower," said Nuitari with an evil laugh. "The Shoikan Grove will stop them from ever getting there."

"I accept that challenge," said Harry before he could stop himself. "I have faced the most evil man on earth and beat him five times. I was almost killed by a basilisk when I was twelve. We will figure out how to get into that tower. I am not one that scares easily."

Solinari and Lunitari were listening with interest. This was the first time that someone has stood up to their cousin like this.

"You will have to register with the Conclave of Wizards," said Nuitari. "This is the only way that you will not be considered renegades. They will track you down and try and kill you."

"That is enough," said Gilean and Paladine at the same time. "They do not come from our world. Their magic doesn't come from the moons. Therefore they do not have to register with the Conclave. In fact I think it would be best if your wizards left these children alone."

"You have no right to tell us how to run our fields," snapped Nuitari. "It is our right for those that carry magic to register with the Conclave."

"I think for now we should just let it be," said Lunitari. "We can always monitor the situation and rethink our decision then."

Nuitari sent a fireball at Harry.

"Protego," said Harry pulling out his wand and casting a shield charm.

The fireball hit his shield and made a gong like sound. Within moments, seven other shields appeared. Nothing that Nuitari threw at them worked.

"ENOUGH," said Solinari. "They have just proven a point cousin. Their magic works different than ours. Maybe they can teach us how they work their magic and we can set up a new order with them."

"Episky," said Cedric cleaning the blood from Harry's face. "That is a nasty gash you have there Harry. Sit down and let me close the wound on your face before it becomes infected. Thank goodness Professor Snape sent over all of those potions."

"Allow me," said Mishakal placing a warming hand on Harry's cheek.

Instantly the cut healed itself and then faded from sight. Cedric was impressed with this.

"As a cleric of mine, you will have the ability to call upon me to aid you in healing," she told him. "Another comes with the group that is my cleric. She has the ability to heal as well."

"We shall keep an eye out on you until they arrive," promised Chislev. "I suggest that you get some rest. The way to Palanthas is long."

"Not for us," said Harry pulling out his broom. "We can just fly there."

"It is better for you to wait for your traveling companions," said Paladine. "They will be able to protect you when others in this world will want to see you dead. Goblins, ogres, trolls, and draconians are but a few of the evil creatures walking the planet."

Soon the gods vanished from sight. It was not long before Hermione heard people moving up the mountain. They all waited in trepidation. These were people they did not know. However after dealing with the gods, they had no doubt that if push came to shove that they would be able to defend themselves from anyone. They watched as what appeared to be a dwarf and an elf, broke out of the bushes. They were followed by a huge man with big arms and many swords and other weapons. Next to him was a man that resembled him, wearing red wizard's robes. A diminutive person was bouncing along behind chatting happily about everything. A couple was walking behind him arm in arm. They looked like barbarians in Harry's opinion. Behind the taking the rear was a man dressed in full armor. Harry was stunned to see the man walking around like a knight. His bearing was tall and proud. It was the tiny person that stopped and whistled to the rest of the group. He was standing there staring at the eight teenagers with awe and surprise on his face. The man that looked like an elf glanced at them and then froze. He released his bow and notched an arrow in it. He aimed it at them.

"Come out where we can see you," said the man with a musical sounding voice. "We know you are in there and that there are ten of you all together. Come out where we can see you or we start firing."

"Keep your ears on," called Harry. "We are here for a reason and you came upon our campsite. Not the other way around. So if anyone is going to make demands then it will be us. Now lower your weapon or I will turn it into cinder."

"Tanis they are magic users," said Raistlin. "They are not any type of magic users that I am aware of. This must be the party that Lunitari said we were to help."

"I am not lowering my weapon until I know that we are safe," said Tanis. "They can either comply or we start fighting."

"Accio Bow and Arrow," said Hermione swishing her wand.

They had the satisfaction of seeing the weapon fly right out of the one named Tanis' hands and fly all the way to Harry who used his seeker ability to catch it.

"I told you we were not going to listen to you," aid Harry. "Now are you the ones that Paladine said were coming to escort us to Palanthas or not? If you are, then maybe we can behave in a civil manner. If not, we will stun you all and fly away."

"You use blasphemy by speaking the good name of Paladine?" asked Sturm releasing and drawing his sword. "I will have your head for this."

Harry sighed and waved his wand. Sturm dropped it as it heated up and burnt his hand.

"This is enough," hissed Raistlin. "We were sent to find these children and we have. It is time to stop flexing your muscles and start acting like citizens of Solace and Ansalon. My name is Raistlin Majere and I am a wizard of the red robes. These are my traveling companions, Tanis Half-Elvin, my twin Caramon Majere, the Cleric of Mishakal, Goldmoon and her betrothed Riverwind. The dwarf is called Flint Fireforge, the kender is Tasselhoff Burrfoot, and the knight is Sturm Brightblade. My goddess has spoken of eight children that appeared on our planet. Are you the teenagers?"

Harry walked down with Hermione and Draco flanking him. The others all had their wands out and followed slowly.

"My name is Harry Potter," he said handing Tanis his bow back. "My companions are Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory the new cleric of Mishakal, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnegan, and Draco Malfoy. These other two are Dobby and Winky. They are called house elves where I come from and they are helping to take care of me."

"You wear the symbol of Paladine," whispered Sturm in shock. "That symbol has not been seen since before the cataclysm. How did you get it?"

"He gave it to me," said Harry nonchalantly. "Just like Mishakal gave Cedric a medallion. We are all being represented by a god of choice that is here on this planet."

"Three of you are wearing the robes of the wizard," said Raistlin. "Does this mean that you are going to be going before the Conclave of Wizards? They will want to know that you are all registered with them."

"All of us are wizards or witches," said Hermione. "Paladine, Gilean, and Lunitari said that for now we do not have to register as we are of a different type of magical person. In fact, we went head to head with Nuitari and held our own against him. Your magic is no match for ours. We do not have to memorize our spells daily like your do. Once we learn a spell, it is a part of us always."

"It is nice having another that is a follower of the gentle goddess Mishakal," whispered Goldmoon. "It will be nice to see what you and I can learn from her."

"I have healing spells that do not require the hand of the goddess," said Cedric. "However, I am looking to learn what she has to offer by way of teaching."

"So where are you headed?" asked Tanis. "It would seem that Harry is the leader among you all. Where are you going that we need to escort you?"

"We need to get to the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas," said Harry. "It was agreed that if we can get passed something called the Shoikan Grove that we can claim the tower as our own."

"No one has claimed that tower since it was cursed," said Raistlin. "There is no way that you will be able to access it. The Grove is trees that instill fear in the heart of anyone who tries to get into it. Even dragons do not go near it."

"We aren't going near it," said Harry with a grin. "We are going over it. We will not have to deal with the grove of trees in the slightest. Something tells me that between your magic and mine, we can beat any guardians that the tower has. It was a challenge from the dark god and I accepted. I have faith in my wand arm and my friends not to mention this Paladine person. We will win and we will claim the tower as our own. We have to hurry though. The magic that is keeping us tethered to our world is going to fail within the next month. The goblins of Gringotts are sending me as much of my money and possessions as they possibly can so that we will not need a whole lot to get settled in here."

"We are not going to make it to Palanthas in a month," said Flint exasperated. "There is no way unless we buy horses and even then, we will just barely make it."

"We are not going by land," said Harry. "We are going to fly. It will be much quicker. The weather seems pretty nice and we can fly for hours and get there with plenty of time to spare."

"What do you mean, fly?" asked Riverwind. "How are you going to fly to Palanthas? The only thing that can fly is birds, dragons, and gryphons."

Harry and his group all pulled out their broomsticks. Harry quickly explained how they worked. He got on his and flew around the clearing for a bit to show them that he was serious about his proclamation.

"Will those things work for any of us?" asked Raistlin curious in spite of himself.

"I am afraid not," said Harry. "It might work for you because you are a magic user, but I am not so sure about everyone else. My thinking is that we have to pair up and fly together. Draco, Cedric, Blaise and I were all on our quidditch teams. Seamus and the rest are fairly skilled in flying. If we take it slow, we can be there faster than if we were walking. We will not go to high so that we do not attract any unwelcome attention such as dragons."

"Can we, Tanis?" asked Tasselhoff. "Please, can we ride with them?"

Sturm was busy returning the items that belonged to the teenagers. Tasselhoff never stole, mind you, but things had a habit of making their way into his pouches much to the astonishment of the kender as to everyone else.

"We will have to cast protection spells on our belongings," observed an angry Draco. "That little bugger has stolen half the items that were in my pocket. You guys need to keep him on a leash before one of us does it for him."

"Tasselhoff," said Raistlin. "Do you remember what I told you I was going to do to you if you touched my spell components and books again?"

"Yes Raistlin," said Tasselhoff cheerily. "You said that you would turn me into a cricket and swallow me whole after making sure that I was in pain for about a week."

"That is light compared to what I am going to do to you if you touch one more item that belongs to us," threatened Draco. "It is like having the Weasleys here all over again."

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast muggle repelling charms on their bags. Tasselhoff went to touch the bags, and found himself interested in a few rocks near the entrance to the cave. Raistlin watched this with glee.

"You will either need to cast that on my bags, or teach me how to do that," he said. "Is it possible to learn how to do that? Is it possible to get one of those wands and such?"

"We do have some books on wand lore and such," said Hermione. "Maybe we can teach you how to make one and then we can show you how to use one. We just do not know how compatible your magic is with our ways and vice versa. That we even retained our magic at all tells us that this planet has a high magical level to it. Our magic comes from within us and is centered in a core. We use a wand as an extension of that core. From there we learn wand movements and spells. After we learn them, we can use them in many different ways. Harry is one of the few people we know that can use his magic without a wand. Once he learns a spell, he eventually learns how to do it without his wand and sometimes nonverbally as well. As a magic user, you may be able to learn what we know and we may be able to learn what you know. I am just not sure. We do not know a whole lot about this planet aside from what the gods have told us."

"So who is willing to fly with these children?" asked Tanis. "It would seem that they can take care of themselves, but they need someone who is familiar with our ways and hierarchy to help them get settled in. We also know that there is a war brewing on this planet as well. So maybe these eight children can help us."

"Let me start by saying that we are NOT children," said Harry. "Cedric is nineteen and the rest of us are fifteen and sixteen. I have been taking care of myself since I was eight. I beat the most powerful dark wizard in history on my planet when I was fifteen months old. I did it again at eleven, twelve, fourteen, and then again a month ago. So don't tell me I am a child."

"Forgive me," said Tanis. "I meant no disrespect to you. I am one hundred and two years old. Flint is pretty close to me in the age department. To most elves, dwarves, and half elves, most humans are children."

"You look no older than thirty," said Hermione curiously. "How long do half elves generally live?"

"We can live to be up to one thousand years old," said Tanis. "A full blooded elf can live up to two thousand years or more. Dwarves can live to be up to five hundred years old."

"Professor Dumbledore is one hundred and seventy five," said Harry. "Wizards on our planet have extended lives because of the magic. So, are we going to fly to Palanthas or not?"

Tanis looked around at his group. Tasselhoff was grinning excitedly. Flint looked dour as usual. Goldmoon and Riverwind looked uncertain. Raistlin nodded his head in agreement. Caramon shrugged his shoulders. Sturm just looked back at him and didn't comment either way.

"I promise that we will all stick together and it will be safe," said Harry. 'We do not have to go any higher than the tree tops. I promise to not let anything happen to you. We have a spell handy that will help in case an accident should occur and someone does fall off. Riding a broom is no different than riding a horse."

"Mishakal is telling me that this is ok," said Goldmoon suddenly. "She tells me to trust these youngsters. I am going with them."

"That settles it then," said Tanis. "Who shall fly with whom?"

"As you are the leader of these people, how about you fly with me," said Harry. "Goldmoon can fly with my mate Cedric. Flint can fly with Blaise. Tasselhoff can fly with Draco. Raistlin can fly with Seamus. Caramon can fly with Luna. Sturm can fly with Neville, and Riverwind can fly with Hermione. We will take it at a leisurely pace. Depending on how far Palanthas is, depends on how long it takes us to get there."

"We have about three hours until sunset," said Raistlin. "Shall we leave now and fly some of the distance?"

"Sounds good to me," said Harry. "All citizens of Krynn should ride behind those of us that need to see to fly. Hermione and Luna I want you to flank me. The rest of you keep on the lookout. At the first sign of trouble, we will land and defend ourselves. Send red sparks from your wand if you spot trouble. Your passenger will know if it is trouble or not."

Harry mounted his broom and rose off the ground high enough for Tanis to sit behind him. Soon the others did the same. When all eight brooms were ready, Tanis pointed in the direction of Palanthas and the group flew out. Tasselhoff was screaming in delight at the sights below him. They flew in a northern direction for about three hours before Tanis signaled that they needed to land. Harry sent green sparks out with his wand and slowly headed to the ground. It was not long before everyone started making camp. With waves of wands, the tents were set up and the sixteen occupants were settled nicely around the campfire for the night. Harry wrote a letter to Minerva and sent it through the bag. Cedric and Harry worked together for about an hour transferring shrunken trunks through the magic from the Gringotts bag to the hold all bag. Hermione transfigured a rock into a table and then she and Luna helped the elves with the food.

"We have company," said Tanis drawing his bow and pulling out an arrow. "It looks like we have a small scouting party of goblins out there. We need to eliminate them so that they do not bring the rest of their group to us."

"How many of them are there in the scouting party?" asked Harry pulling out his wand. "We can eliminate them before they even notice we are here."

"There are five in the scouting party," said Tanis. "Their squad is usually about one hundred or so. We need to get out of here so that we are not attacked while we sleep."

Harry looked to Cedric, Draco, and Hermione who all nodded and got to work quickly. Seamus extinguished the fire quickly and Harry lit his wand tip. They were surprised at how swiftly and quietly Tanis and his group moved. Caramon and Sturm along with Tanis went out to dispatch the goblins while Goldmoon helped the teens with their tasks. Grunts and startled oaths were soon heard in the bushes. Soon the three men came back and quickly took in the scene before them. Harry and his group had managed to pack everything up and were ready to go. Each had a broom in their hand.

"Let's go now," said Tanis. "There is a larger force than I expected and they are heading this way. We have to move now, or they will be upon us in no time."

Soon everyone was mounted on their brooms with their passengers and they took off into the night. They flew for about two more hours by the light of Solinari and Lunitari before Tanis called a halt.

"We should be safe for now," said Tanis. "We will reach Palanthas by tomorrow. We have to let them know that there is a squadron of goblins heading their way. Once behind the walls of the city, we should be safe, but we want to have them ready. I am only thankful that it was goblins and not draconians. They have their own magic that we would have had to fight."

"If we can stand up to that Nuitari guy, we can stand up to draconians," said Harry. "When I was fourteen I dealt with a dragon. We have spells in our arsenal that can deal with dragon men. Besides I have a trick up my sleeve. I can talk to snakes. It is a rather useful gift."

"I was wondering why you were making those hissing noises," said Raistlin. "I was also wondering why there were no snakes near our camp."

"It is easier to have them move to a certain area than to find them curled up in your tent," said Harry. "It is a rare gift on our planet. There were only two known Parselmouths before I left. Me and Voldemort. It is a gift that Salazar Slytherin himself was an expert at. Why is your skin gold? Also, why are your eyes shaped like hourglasses, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I took the test at the Tower of High Sorcery in Wayreth," he answered after careful deliberation. "On this planet, each wizard must undergo a series of tests to see if they are worthy of possessing the magic to become powerful mages. If one passes the test, then they are met by the three gods and given the robes in the color of their branch of magic. I failed one part of my test. My punishment was my eyes and skin. It was a worthy price to pay. I am one of the more promising mages on Krynn today. At least that is what the head of my order says. If one doesn't pass the test, they die. The part of the test I failed was against myself. As it was not a part of the real test, I survived."

Wow," said Hermione. "At least you passed and are wearing the red robes of neutrality. That has to be an accomplishment for you."

"I am very pleased with the result," said Raistlin. "It is everything that I have worked so hard for growing up. Now if you will excuse me I have to study my spells. Unlike you, our spells do not stay with us. Once we use a spell, it disappears from out mind until we relearn it. Thus we have to study daily to have our selection of spells memorized."

Watches were set up and soon the group was sleeping. They took turns keeping watch. Harry, the insomniac took watch with some of the others longer than necessary. Cedric found him sitting on a boulder and looking out at the scenery.

"Nothing is ever going to be the same is it?" he asked softly. "I miss our home already. I wish we could go home. This place feels so alien to me. The rules are so different."

"I know Harry," said Cedric putting an arm around him. "Times will be hard for us at first, but we can get through this. We just have to stick together and make sure that life is as happy for us as we can make it. Never forget that I love you more than anything and will be by your side through all of this. We may not always agree on everything, but the seven of us from Britain will always be your friend and we will always be there for you."

"I have learned in this life that everything is not always as hard as it seems," said Goldmoon stepping out of the shadows and sitting with the young men. "Sometimes, we just have to have faith and let what happens happen. It will, whether you want it to or not. You have a great sadness in you. However you wear the medallion of Paladine. That tells me that you have a pure heart and soul. You love and are compassionate. Not many were allowed to wear that medallion in the old days. You must be special in your own way. Do not worry yourself to much my young friend. You will get used to our ways and our planet. We will help you. Tanis is a good man and an able leader. While I do not fully understand the magician, he is a veritable well of information. Last but not least, if you are truly troubled and need someone to talk to, just hold your medallion and speak. He is listening. He will guide you when you need it most."

"Thank you Goldmoon," said Harry. "I have lost so many loved ones along the way. My mum and dad died when I was a baby. My aunt and uncle hated me because I was different. My godfather died about a month ago. Anyone else that I had that cared about me is gone with the exception of the ones you see with me now. They are all I have left. I have had to be strong when all I wanted was to be normal. I just want to be loved and be happy."

"From the looks of things you have both with your companions," said Goldmoon kindly. "You have that and more with your betrothed sitting with you now. Now why don't you go and get some rest. Riverwind and I will take over watch. We have a long day tomorrow and much to do. May Paladine and Mishakal watch out over your sleep?"

Goldmoon kissed both young men on the forehead and sent them to bed. As they walked away, Riverwind stepped out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around her.

"That young man has been through so much in his life," he said. "I am glad that you are taking an interest in him. He needs someone like you in his life to offer him the motherly love that he never got as a child."

"It saddens my heart to hear of someone so young going through so much," she answered. "I will do my best to watch out over these children. Something tells me that they ALL have a story to tell and some of them are not so pretty."

"Just go slow with them," said Riverwind. "They may not appreciate the intrusion. I can not help but trust the one called Harry. He gives off nothing but honor and love. He watches out over the others like his life is depending on it. I am saddened that one so young is placing that much responsibility on his shoulders."

"I agree with you," said Tanis coming up. "I could not help but overhear your conversation. That young man needs someone in his corner for a change that will help him instead of want something from him. You can count me in with this. I will help these children. There is so much sadness in all of them. At the same time it is like they have already accepted their fate and are trying to make the most of it. The fact that at such an early age they are able to defend themselves and not think twice about it makes me wonder what we can do to ease them. We have about three hours until dawn. I have no doubt that most of us are wondering about these children. I know that Harry said they were not, but I can't help but look at them and wonder what happened that caused eight human children ranging from fifteen to nineteen to have endured so much."

The trio talked a bit more about the teens. Soon the sun came up and the smell of breakfast was in the air. Dobby and Winky were in their element in feeding the group a delicious dinner. That it was obvious Harry loved these two elves was plain. That they loved him in return was even plainer. Tanis and his companions knew that these eight teens were something special.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop right here. I wanted to let the two sets of companions meet and get to know one another. It will be interesting to see if I can work with such a large group of people. I may have to split them off at some point and work with smaller groups.


	4. Palanthas Tower

DISCLAIMER – This story will contain mild slash. Please do NOT flame me. If you do not like the story then PLEASE find one more to your liking. Bitching and moaning at me will not change my plot. The characters will more than likely seem OOC. As this is my story and I am writing it, then I can do this.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters are owned by JK Rowling. I would like to meet Daniel Radcliff and accept his marriage proposal, but that won't happen. Neither is me making money off of this story or going to jail for claiming what isn't mine.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Krynn and all of its characters are the property of TSR. Tracey Hickman and Margaret Weiss are co authors of the Dragon Lance books along with their families and friends. I do not own them either, but I would love to visit Krynn.

NOTE – There will contain some cursing in this story. There will contain mention of slash and possible love interests. Sirius will still be dead, but Cedric will still be alive. There will be mild bashing of some of the more aggravating characters to me. One last time, I ask that if you do not like this story then find yourself one that is more your style.

**Chapter 4 – Palanthas Tower**

It was close to two days later when the group all made their way to Palanthas. They would have made it sooner, but the Hogwarts students listened to Raistlin as he taught them about the pantheon of Krynn. He was interested in hearing about life at Hogwarts. Each person from Hogwarts seemed to bond in friendship with a person from Krynn. Harry enjoyed talking with Tanis. Cedric and Goldmoon were always talking together. Luna and Tasselhoff were seen to be getting along splendidly. She was getting good at retrieving objects that "found" their way into Tass' pouches. Draco and Sturm were hitting it off well with their regal upbringings. Neville and soft hearted Caramon were really enjoying their new friendship. Caramon was even taking the time to teach Neville a bit about swordsmanship. Hermione and Raistlin were talking almost non stop with one another. Caramon was delighted that his twin had found someone that was a thirsty for knowledge as he was. Seamus and Flint made an unlikely, but good team. The old dwarf and the Irishman had similar thoughts. Stoic Riverwind and Blaise made an unlikely team. Riverwind was directing Blaise on how to track and conceal passage. Blaise hung on every word that the plainsman said.

By the time the group reached Palanthas, the Hogwarts students had a very general grasp on the ways of Krynn. The reached the city walls and waited for a bit.

"We need to get into the city," said Tanis. "However the populace has no love for the Knights of Solomnia. They would stone Sturm to death rather than allow what they consider a "foul knight" to enter their city."

"That is easy to fix," said Hermione pulling out her wand. "We can always glamour his armor so that it doesn't look like armor at all. It should hide it well enough until we get to the heart of the city."

"This way Sturm doesn't have to take off his armor and he can safely enter the city without being harassed," said Harry. "It will not harm the armor or Sturm in any way. I know that you barely know us, but if you trust us enough, we can get you safely into the city without any problems. From what you are telling us, the Lords of this city need all the help it can get in saving it. We can help fight back the armies that are threatening to take over Ansalon."

"As you are a cleric of Paladine, I trust you with my life," said Sturm. "I will allow you to use your magic on me to get me safely through the gates of Palanthas. I distrust magic as all Knights of Solomnia do, but if it will save my life, then I will do it."

Harry nodded to Hermione who waved her wand in a complex manner and changed his armor to something that was more nondescript. Tanis and Raistlin both watched in awe as the Kingfisher faded and took on the visage of a peacock. Raistlin could feel the magic, but he did not see the changes as they happened. This was indeed a different type of magic that he was not familiar with. It went against everything that he knew about magic.

Once Hermione was done, they headed to the gates of the city. They went in with the others and had no troubles at all. From there, Raistlin lead them to the heart of the city. They watched people pass back and forth as they came and went.

"The tower is in the back of the city," said Raistlin. "They never go near it because of the curse. The Shoikan Grove keeps everyone away. Before long we will start feeling the affects of the grove. Even kender, who doesn't know fear, have trouble going near the grove. It is said the Nuitari himself planted the grove to protect the tower."

"Well we will just have to fly over it when we get close enough," said Harry. "I know that you have been practicing your spells and such. We have quite an arsenal of spells of our own to use. We should be able to get past anything that blocks our entry to the tower. I would like to get settled in so that I can finish removing all of my belongings out and get them set up as they should be. You said the tower should be able to hold all of my belongings."

"The Tower has more than two hundred rooms in it," said Raistlin. "If you need more than that, we can always create more. Between us, we can restore this tower to its former glory."

An hour later, the coldness started creeping up on the group. They knew that they were near the grove now. Harry and his companions enforced their Occlumency shields and were ok. Tanis and his group were not doing so well.

"I think it is time for us to mount up and fly," observed Harry. "Luna, do you see any problems getting into the tower?"

"No Harry," she said. "Everything seems to be ok. We will have a delay with the Guardian at the gates, but I get the feeling that because of you, we will be able to get in without any troubles. We also have two clerics of Mishakal with us. They will be able to assist. Plus Hermione is a cleric of Gilean. The gods are going to allow us to pass safely. Your medallion is glowing."

"It will keep the evil at bay," said Raistlin through blue shivering lips. "It is the most powerful medallion on the planet."

The eighteen people mounted up and flew off. The sooner they landed the better it would be. They watched as the buildings became fewer as they neared the grove. They flew over the trees and saw a small courtyard in front of the massive tower. They landed and waited. It was not long before the guardian of the tower appeared.

"Intruders," it hissed. "The master of the past and future has not arrived yet. You will all die for your trespass."

"Do not threaten me," said Harry holding his medallion. "The gods have decreed that we are allowed to be here. Your services are no longer needed. Leave now before we destroy you. I am Harry James Potter. I am now claiming this tower for us. You have no more power over this area."

The sentinel went to reach for Harry until it noticed eight wands and three medallions. It took a closer look around and saw many weapons trained upon it. It was capable of dealing with swords and bows, but it was not prepared for the power that rolled off of Harry in waves. It took a close look at Raistlin. It knew that many of these people were magic users and very powerful ones at that. To have a cleric of Paladine in the courtyard was too much. With one last scream, the guardian fled into the night.

Harry walked up to the door and lifted his wand. With one swift flick, the doors of the tower opened and they all entered. Each person cast a Lumos on their wands and looked around.

"I think for the first few days we should stick together in case something happens," suggested Raistlin. "This tower has not been used in about four hundred years. We should stay within the first floor until we figure out where it is safe and where it isn't."

"I agree," said Harry. "We can start cleaning some of these rooms so that we can settle in for the night. If a couple of you would be so kind as to go back to the market and buy as much food as you can get, we can have a nice dinner or something later. While you are gone, we can start cleaning and getting things set up. I want to be able to put my trunks in a place and secure them from being lost. Hermione and Seamus, how about you take Caramon and Tanis to the market and get us some provisions and things?"

"Sure Harry," said Hermione. "We will need some money. I hope that we can use gold here. It is all we have."

"The money here on Krynn is steel," said Tanis. "We will have to do something so that your gold can be turned into steel."

"We could always transfigure it," said Hermione. "If you show me what one of your coins looks like, I can change the gold coins we have into it."

Harry pulled out one of his trunks and enlarged it. He opened it up to find that it was full of galleons. Tanis pulled out a coin and showed it to Hermione. She studied it for a moment and then with the help of Harry, Draco, and Cedric, they transfigured all of the galleons in the trunk into steel pieces. They took about one thousand pieces and Hermione put it into a bag. She put a feather light charm in the bag and then shrunk it. From there the four of them made their way back outside and left to go to the market.

Harry and the others looked into one of the rooms and started to unshrunk the trunks that were in the bag. As they did so, they were arranged by what was in them. Each of the others that had trunks aside from Harry was set in their own area. Harry quickly wrote a letter to the goblins stating that he was ready to have the rest of his things sent.

_Dear Professor McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout,_

_Things have been very interesting here. It seems that even on this planet I can not be normal. There is a pantheon of gods here that represent good, evil, and neutrality. It seems that my good heart and my path on the light have endeared me to the top god of good. His name is Paladine. Hermione with her quest for knowledge has chosen to work with Gilean. He is also called the God of the Book. No surprises are there. Hermione loves her books. Seamus and Blaise have decided to take the mantle of a neutral wizard. The goddess of neutral magic is named Lunitari. Draco has decided to be a dark wizard. However his path is nothing like Voldemort. The god of dark magic is named Nuitari. Neville decided to go with the goddess of nature. Again there is no surprise there. Her name is Chislev. She is really nice. Cedric has become a disciple of the healing goddess Mishakal. Luna went and became friends with a god of wisdom. His name is Zivilyn. We are now based in a Tower of High Sorcery in a city called Palanthas. We have befriended a dwarf named Flint who is over one hundred years old, a half elf named Tanis that is also over one hundred, a kender named Tasselhoff, a knight named Sturm, a wizard named Raistlin and his warrior twin Caramon, and two barbarians named Goldmoon and Riverwind. They are all nice people and are taking really good care of us. I was wondering if you could send me the sword of Gryffindor as it is my right to carry it. Something tells me I will need it here. There are dragons and things here that can talk and cast spells and such. A relic from our home world would be a valuable asset to the safety of the party right about now. We are going to work nonstop to get all of the trunks ready and set up in a safe spot. Please have the goblins of Gringotts sell all of my properties and pay everyone who has been helping us._

_Thank you all for your concern. I am just sorry that we will eventually lose contact with you all. We miss you and wish you could have come with us._

_Much love from_

_Harry, Neville, Luna, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Seamus, and Cedric_

Harry rolled the letter up and sent it through the bag. From there, he went back to setting up the trunks. Sturm and Riverwnd helped with this as they were bigger and stronger than the teens. An hour later, the bag started spilling out many more trunks. There were trunks for Draco and Neville along with some for Luna and Seamus and Blaise. Harry and the others used a combination of manual labor and wands to sort the trunks and get them set up. An hour later, a note came through the bag.

_Dear children_

_We are glad that someone has decided to help you all. We were very worried that you would have no way of being able to cope. This Tanis and Flint people sound like they will be able to guide you. We have sent the last of what Harry owns through the bag. Lucius Malfoy sent things through to Draco. Mrs. Zabini sent as much as she could to Blaise. Mrs. Finnegan and Augusta Longbottom did the same. Xeno Lovegood was unable to send much, but we assured him that Luna would be well taken care of. Amos Diggory has sent through a trunk of stuff that you will all be able to use. Much of it is clothes and things like that. Professor Snape sent over as many potions ingredients as he could while I have sent over as many books as I could. Professor Sprout is taking a cutting of every plant in the green houses and is sending it in the next few days. Have Neville start working with them immediately. I am sending the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Dumbledore forbid the act, but Fawkes took the sword and disappeared with it. I received word from Griphook that he received the sword and is sending it through. He also told me to tell you that there will be seven other swords coming through as well. I suggest you have your new friends teach you swordsmanship._

_Each parent sends their love to their children. Our only regret is that we are unable to join you. Your world sounds amazing and we can't wait to hear from you again. Please stay safe and let us hear from you as often as possible until the magic stops and we are unable to correspond anymore._

_Thinking fondly of you all,_

_Professor McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout_

Enclosed were letters to each of the others as well. Harry handed them out. The last items to come out of the bag were eight swords. One was that of Godric Gryffindor. There were seven others that were similar in make, but none had the power that Gryffindor's had. Harry sighed heavily and put the sword on the side. He would have to get Caramon and Tanis to get them sword sheaths and such so that they could wear their weapons around their waist. Once all of the trunks were in place, Harry closed and locked the door magically. He knew that any of the Hogwarts group would be able to get into the room if they needed something, but he wanted to make sure that Tass did not get happy looking at things and wander off with their belongings. Once they had the rest of the tower set up, they could move the trunks to a more secure spot. All in all, there were close to seven hundred trunks filled with everything from money, to jewels, cloths, weapons, furniture, books, jewelry, and many other assortments of things. Harry and Dobby headed off in one direction with Goldmoon and Cedric while the others headed off in a different direction. They soon had comfortable rooms cleaned and set up. Hermione and Seamus came back with Tanis and Caramon. Dobby and Winky took the food from them and began to make dinner.

"We have cleaned out twelve rooms so far," said Harry. "We just have to get the furniture and stuff put in and set up. I think after dinner, we can finish it up so that we have comfortable rooms for the night to sleep in. I fancy sleeping in a bed with clean sheets for once. I have the room that has all of our money and stuff in it locked magically and there is a red x on the door. We have much that we will need to buy between now and the time that we are finished with renovating this place. So we will need a group of people who are willing to go back and forth to the market to buy what we need. As Tanis is familiar with a lot of the customs, he should be the one to lead the group. Draco you are good at getting people to give you discounts and such. So maybe you can go with him. Just because you took up the task of Nuitari doesn't mean you have to wear wizard robes all the time. You can always go dressed in your normal clothing. However it is your choice."

"I think it is a good idea to get everything done in sections," said Raistlin. "Tomorrow we should at the very least search this place and see what can be salvaged and what can't. The less we have to buy the better. I would caution you all to not touch the books that are still in this tower. They could be dangerous to you. I am uncertain of that, but for now, we should use caution. We could always use my first spell book and do a test. It is not as powerful as my others. If you are unharmed by that one, you may be able to use the spell books that are around, but again I state that we do not know. Your magic is different from mine and you may not understand what is written in the books."

"We shall just use caution," said Harry. "There is no reason for us to go rushing into doing things blinded. We are not from here and we do not understand half of what we are seeing. It will take some time for us to get acquainted with the way things are done on this planet. There is no rush on this. Slow and easy does the trick sometimes."

After dinner the group all split off and went to their rooms. Harry and Cedric lay together in the bed trying to keep warm. The tower was cold. Harry finally had enough and summoned wood for a fire. From there, he lit it and went back to bed. Around the tower, the others had the same idea. Of the twelve rooms that were cleaned, only eight of them were used. No one was brave enough to sleep on their own.

The next morning, the group all made it back to the kitchen where Dobby and Winky had prepared breakfast for everyone. Harry made a list of things that were already needed and Tanis nodded. He knew that some of these things would come in handy. Once breakfast was over, he and Draco left to go and acquire the supplies needed for the day. Harry had Dobby and Winky start cleaning the rest of the rooms on the ground floor. Harry, Hermione, and Raistlin along with Caramon started climbing the stairs. They made it to the top and discovered a huge room that was ideal for a potions lab. They spent the better part of two hours cleaning the room. When they were done, Harry and the others went back downstairs to start collecting all of the potions supplies that Severus sent them. Hermione was given the task of going through all of the trunks and finding the potions books. Every time she had a set of five, Seamus or Blaise would fly them up to the lab. Harry and Raistlin along with Caramon would put them on the shelves. All of the ingredients were set up and in neat order. The cauldrons were put in place as were the tools needed for brewing and such. They looked around the room and smiled. They had accomplished much that day and were very pleased with themselves. They all went downstairs and had a big lunch. From there, they started tackling some of the other rooms that were on the ground floor. They found an ideal room for dueling and practicing their defense, charms, and other spells. Hermione was in her element when she found what would be a huge library. There were a couple of hundred trunks that were filled with books. Hermione happily shrunk and moved all of the trunks that had books in them. The people from Hogwarts all banned together. They used their brand of magic to get the books to line themselves on the shelves by category as well as alphabetically. At the same time, they moved any of the old books into the trunks for safe keeping. Once they had them all packed, Harry moved them to a storage room and locked them in. Next were the scrolls that were found. Those that were bound in a white ribbon went into one trunk while those of with a black ribbon went into their own special trunks. Raistlin was interested in many of the scrolls tied with red ribbons. Harry told him to take what he wanted.

It was later that evening when the group of friends were sitting together that the alarms went off outside of the tower. They headed to the front door and opened them. Standing there was a man in long white robes, another in long red robes, and a woman in black robes.

"I am Par Salien," said the man in white robes. "I am head of the Conclave of Wizards. I am also the head of the White robes. These are my associates, Justinius and La Donna. They are the head of the red robes and black robes respectively. You are trespassing in this tower and I insist that you leave it at once. There are centuries of history in this tower that you are not allowed to know or possess."

"Let me make one thing very clear to you old man," said Harry. "Paladine said we could have this tower. Solinari, Nuitari, and Lunitari have all tested us and approved. They said if we could get over the Shoikan Grove that we could claim the tower. We have done just that. I am now the Master of this tower and YOU are the ones that are trespassing."

By now Harry was really fed up with people telling him and his friends that he was not allowed somewhere. First it was the gods, then it was the spirits, and now it was a trio of wizards. Raistlin stood back in the shadows and watched as this teenager gave a sever tongue lashing to the Head of his Order.

"We are getting pretty fed up with people telling us what we are and are not allowed to do and such," said Draco. "It is like Harry said. He is the new Master of this tower. We do not answer to your conclave and we will not. So bugger off and leave us alone."

"If you do not register with the conclave then you will be considered renegades and will be hunted," said La Donna. "We will come back with reinforcements and remove you from this tower by force. Its secrets are not for you."

"Are you threatening me bitch?" asked Harry sharply. "I do not take kindly to threats as Nuitari himself found out. Now kindly remove yourself from my property before I do it for you. My own Order has taken over this tower. We are going to call ourselves the Order of the Dragon. Now leave before I make you."

Harry and his friends had their wands pulled out, and had them trained on the trio of wizards. Cedric and Hermione had cast shield charms on the group while Harry and Draco had taken up battle stances. The rest of the group divided between protective and offensive stances.

"I like the name of the Order," said Hermione as she pointed her wand at La Donna. "It suits us. Dumbledore has his Order of the Phoenix and these people have their Order. Now we have ours."

La Donna was about to cast a spell when Harry flicked his wand and hit her with a Silencio Spell. Justinius was about to cast a spell of his own when Hermione hit him with a full body bind.

Par Salien raised his hands in defeat.

"What type of magic is this?" he asked shocked. "I have never seen anyone hit a fully trained wizard before without even speaking much less without any spell components."

"That is because they are not of this world," said a voice behind them.

Par Salien saw Solinari standing behind them along with Lunitari and Nuitari. Raistlin, Draco, Par Salien, Blaise, and Seamus all bowed to the trio of gods. La Donna did the same. Justinius could not as he was lying on the ground.

"Would you mind releasing him?" asked Lunitari. "It would be helpful to have the head of my order standing so that he can hear the full impact of my words."

Hermione nodded her head and performed the counter charm. Tanis helped him get to his feet.

"These people are here by our invitation," said Nuitari. "We have given them permission to claim this tower. We do have one small favor to ask though. We would like for our wizards to have permission to remove any magical artifacts from this tower that young Raistlin is unable to use. On this planet, it depends on the color of the person's robes as to what spell books they are allowed to read and magical artifacts they are allowed to use. You of course may barter and exchange the items. You will need many things such as food and supplies. We are not opposed to you exchanging the items for things you need."

"All we are asking is that you allow our wizards to have access to what you can not use and such," said Lunitari. "In exchange, they will not bother you in this tower. We have seen some of the work you have already accomplished in here and we are pleased with the way it is coming out."

"We were wondering if the six of us may come inside and discuss a few other matters with you all," said Solinari standing next to his representative. "It would be beneficial to the orders of magic if we could acquire your assistance with certain things."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked at the rest of them. They all nodded their heads in agreement and Harry allowed them entrance to the tower. They all sat around the table in the dining hall and talked.

"Before the wars with the king priest, there were five towers of High Sorcery," said Solinari. "At this moment three of them are lost to us. The Tower of Istar is at the bottom of the Blood Sea. The Tower of Daltigoth was destroyed in the wizard wars as was the Tower of Losacrum. We would like your help in restoring the other three towers to their former glory."

"What are we going to get in return?" asked Draco in a calculating manner. "We are working around the clock to get this tower looking better. Even you three were unable to get to this tower due to the curse. Harry was the one to finally break the curse and now we have three gods of magic and their representatives here asking for help with three other towers that we have no idea where they are or how to fix."

"The Tower of Istar remains intact," said Nuitari. "We will keep it below the sea. If you help us return the other two towers to their former glory, we can assure you that one other tower will be given to one of you to control. Your non magical companions are not going to stay with your forever. It is time for them to move on. They have lives to return to."

"We are simply asking that you give it some thought," said Solinari. "For to long our place with the other gods has been weakened as we lost some of our bastions of power. At one time each of our representatives claimed a tower for themselves. We would like that opportunity to do so again."

"Our wizards were free to come and go between the towers," said Lunitari. "When we have them all back, we can do so again. This tower will be an exception. This tower will only belong to you and your kind. We know that you want your friends from your world to come through and help you. It is possible to do so before your connection with your world ends. The fifth Tower will be for both kinds of magic. It will need a representative of all four branches of magic to run it."

"That is a good thought," said Hermione. "It is not like the eight of us will always be together. We could help them out and teach our own magic to the next generation. We know that there will be children of our own someday and it will interact with the citizens of this planet. I say we should do it. We are starting to get comfortable here and people are recognizing us more and more out in the bazaar. The more of us that goes and buys supplies, the better it will be. It is not healthy for us to stay locked up in this tower all the time."

"Very well," said Harry. "We will do what we can. The tower that is under the sea is your responsibility. I can not help you there. We will assist you with the other two as best as we can. We will also set up a trade route with your wizards. However, I will not be responsible for anyone getting hurt should we get attacked again. We will also need a path between your cursed trees out there so that we can actually walk to town instead of flying around."

"Consider it done," said Nuitari after a moment of concentrating. "From the gates to the city street is free of the protection of the grove. It will be your job to protect the path."

"That is all we can ask for," said Solinari standing.

"Thank you for your understanding," said Lunitari also standing. "Now I see why Uncle Paladine took an interest in you Harry. You really are a leader with a lightness that shines fair and just."

"We will send our representatives back and forth over the next few months to start the trade and such," said Nuitari. "We will always be watching out over this tower as it is a bastion of our power, but we can guarantee that no one will attempt to take it from you again."

With that the three gods of the moons vanished. The three heads of the orders all left shortly after that. They assured Harry that they will do as he wished and be left in peace. When the three wizards left, Harry and his friends sat down.

"Tanis," he said. "You and your friends have done so much for us. If you feel that you need to leave, we will be ok here now. We have the finances needed to take care of ourselves. We do not want to keep you here any longer than you desire to be here."

"We will stay with you and help you get this place in working order," said Tanis. "From there, we can decide what we are going to do. As a half elf, I am more comfortable being outside. We can figure it out after we assist you with what you need done here."

"Riverwind and I feel the same way," said Goldmoon softly. "You are like children that we have come to love. We want to make sure that you are ok before we leave you to your own. I wonder what the gods of magic meant about bringing your friends here from your planet."

"I will be writing a letter to Professor McGonagall and see about getting some of our friends sent from our planet here," said Harry. "It should be easy as stepping through the bag and entering this world. We can get Remus, Minerva, Pomona, Severus, and Filius to join us here. That way we can get our training done and be happy here."

"Oh I would like that," said Hermione. "I know that Dumbledore is making this harder for Professor McGonagall. The other Heads of House are not happy with him. We could send them a letter asking if they want to come. Griphook will keep the connection safe until it is possible to come through."

"It would be nice to be able to come and go easier," said Raistlin. "I will stay until all of the magical artifacts from our world are removed from this tower. We have plenty of time to get everything set up for you all here so that you can live in a comfortable lifestyle. It is not like you will need much. For awhile, you will have a steady trade coming in and it is not like you need much. You have ample money, and you have other things that you need."

"Then I will write to Professor McGonagall this evening and see what she has to say," said Harry. "I will see who wants to come through and who wants to stay where they are. We can try and rescue as many as can come through before the passage between the worlds close."

The others started giving their ideas as they could. Eventually they all went to bed. Harry wrote to Minerva and sent it through the bag. It was now up to her and the other Heads of House to decide what they wanted to do with this information.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter here. The next chapter will be on earth and what Minerva is now dealing with. I want to make sure that Harry gets as many of his friends to safety and away from the war as possible. Thanks in advance for the reviews.


	5. Together Again

DISCLAIMER – This story will contain mild slash. Please do NOT flame me. If you do not like the story then PLEASE find one more to your liking. Bitching and moaning at me will not change my plot. The characters will more than likely seem OOC. As this is my story and I am writing it, then I can do this.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters are owned by JK Rowling. I would like to meet Daniel Radcliff and accept his marriage proposal, but that won't happen. Neither is me making money off of this story or going to jail for claiming what isn't mine.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Krynn and all of its characters are the property of TSR. Tracey Hickman and Margaret Weiss are co authors of the Dragon Lance books along with their families and friends. I do not own them either, but I would love to visit Krynn.

NOTE – There will contain some cursing in this story. There will contain mention of slash and possible love interests. Sirius will still be dead, but Cedric will still be alive. There will be mild bashing of some of the more aggravating characters to me. One last time, I ask that if you do not like this story then find yourself one that is more your style. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that you are giving to me. Things will start getting interesting after I get the cast of characters together.

**Chapter 5 – Together Again**

Harry sent a letter off to Griphook asking if it was possible to send people through the link. It was not long before he received a reply stating that it was definantly possible to do so. Harry sent a letter to Minerva stating his idea and what he wanted. The idea was to get as many muggle born students out of the grasp of Dumbledore and Voldemort as possible. He asked that Hedwig and possibly Fawkes be sent through the portal. It was two days later when Hedwig, Crookshanks, Magus, Kreacher, and Fawkes came through the portal. Each of the owls had a letter on their legs and Fawkes carried one in his beak. Harry took his letter and read it to the group.

_Dear Harry_

_We are currently working on the list of students that would benefit from joining you where you are. We are going to be sending the first set of students through tomorrow. Many will not have the financial backing to support themselves in this new world, but we know that you have more than enough to help take care of them. A few of us professors are getting the goblins to start sending our belongings through to you. We know that you will keep them safe. We are going to send as many students and youngsters through as possible before we cross through ourselves. We are having many problems with Dumbledore and we have to be very careful. Please watch over the students coming through. We will join you as soon as we can._

_Fondly_

_Minerva, Severus, Pomona, and Filius_

"It is good that they are going to get many of the muggle borns away from the war," said Hermione. "Their lives are in danger, and between Dumbledore and Voldemort, they could end up losing their lives."

"I agree," said Harry. "It looks like the goblins of Gringotts are going to be busy once more. Knowing the four Heads of House, they will be coming through the portal soon. I guess we should have someone in this room to start arranging the trunks in groups by their owner."

"Mother says that she spoke with Aunt Andromeda," said Draco holding his letter. "She, Uncle Ted, and Dora are going to join us here. They are tired of the fighting and want a safer place to live. They want to come here."

"It will be good to have an Auror living with us," said Neville. "That way we have fighters with us."

"Father is also going to send mother here with us," said Draco smiling. "According to this letter, he would rather both of us be out of danger. He says to tell you, Harry, that he is grateful that you are taking care of me. He is sending enough money to last both mother and myself for a long time. He is even sending some magical artifacts through that will help us in our lives."

"I am doing what is right," said Harry. "Besides, you are my friend. How could I think of doing anything else? Each of you with me is my friend and I will do what I can to help you."

The next day saw the teenagers all waiting patiently near the bag. Trunks were coming out of it rapidly and they were levitating them into stacks by owner. Later on in the day, Andromeda, Ted, Dora, and Narcissa stepped through. Draco ran up to his mother and hugged her.

"I am happy to see you are well my son," said Narcissa. "It seems that we made the right choice by allowing Lord Potter to watch out over you."

"Lady Malfoy," said Harry. "It is a pleasure to see you again. Draco and Hermione have moved your things into your suite of rooms. I am afraid that this place doesn't hold a candle to Malfoy Manor, but we have made it as accommodating as possible. The same goes for Mr. and Mrs. Tonks."

"Anything is good right about now," said Andromeda. "Please allow us to assist you in any way that we can. Also please call us Andy and Ted. We are in this together now."

"This room that we are standing in is the arrival room," explained Harry. "When a person's belongings come through we try and get them a room ahead of time. That is not always possible. There are still many rooms that we have not gotten to yet. We have a person here that is called a kender. He has a habit of making your belongings appear in his pouches. So we have this door spelled so that he can not access the room. We have some people here from this planet that is helping us at the moment. Once more of our adults get here, they will head off to their own lives. We are grateful that they have been helping us learn how to survive on this planet."

"Where exactly are we?" asked Andromeda. "What is this place?"

"We are in a city called Palanthas," said Tanis. "The building that you are in is the fabled Tower of High Sorcery. Until Harry claimed the tower, it was vacant and it was rumored to be haunted. The gods of magic on this planet have allowed Harry and your group to claim this tower. We have agreed to help the gods restore the two lost towers. Once more of you arrive, we shall work on getting to the location of the other towers and start rebuilding them."

"The Head of my order will be joining this crusade as well," said Raistlin. "We will work with our own magic to restore the lost towers with the aid of you and your brand of magic. As powerful as we may be, you and your teens are more powerful still. I have witnessed some amazing things that only call for a flick of your wands. So you all may have the power to rebuild our towers for us while we are the ones to use our magic to shape it to suit our needs."

"We will do our best to assist you in this," said Tonks. "Where we come from, I am an Auror. I am the magical law as you would call it. I will begin working on a way to help defend us better."

"Let me show you to your rooms then," said Harry leading the way. "Be careful on the steps. We are still working on repairing the broken ones. There are plenty of rooms, but like I said, we have not had the chance to clean them all yet. Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher are working around the clock to get as many set up as we can."

"Do not worry Lord Potter," said Narcissa. "We shall assist you in any way that we can. We are after all a new family and we need to work together."

Harry opened the door and showed Narcissa her room. He walked a little further down the hall and opened the door for Ted and Andy. From there, he showed Dora her room.

"This little section of the tower is for you all," he explained. "As you are all blood related I felt it was best that you all be together. As we are the only ones that can do so, I felt it was best to not put up anti apparition wards. This tower is so high and the rooms are so high from places like the dining hall and such that it is necessary to apparate within the tower. Draco will show you where the library, dining hall, training room, classroom, and other key areas are. His rooms are next to Lady Malfoy's. If you will excuse me, it is still my turn to watch the arrival room. Professor McGonagall is bringing some more muggle borns to us and we need to be ready."

Harry smiled to the group and apparated away. It was not long before Colin and Dennis Creevey arrived.

"Professor McGonagall said to tell you that we are the last coming through today," said Colin. "Tomorrow there will be a larger contingent of arrivals."

"No problem," said Harry. "If you will grab your trunks, I can have Neville show you to your rooms. You guys will be next to each other. We have plenty enough rooms for you all to have your own. Once that is done, he will show you where we sit to eat and study and Hermione will help you set up a study schedule and such. For now, I ask that you do NOT leave the tower. The forest is still very active and it can still cause harm to you. Once we are all finally here, I will lead everyone through the safety zone and we will allow you to explore Palanthas."

"Don't worry Harry," said Colin. "We will stay inside until you say it is ok. For now we would just like to go and get some sleep. I am very tired."

Hermione led the boys away as Harry used his wand to sort out more trunks that were coming through the bag. Everything that the Tonks family owned was finally through. Trunks belonging to the Heads of House were starting to come through in abundance. Luna stood beside Harry and was assisting him with the project. There was just over two weeks before the link between the two worlds finally ended.

Minerva, Severus, Filius, and Pomona were all summoned to the Head Master's office.

"Would you mind explaining to me why two more members of Gryffindor House have turned up missing?" asked Albus. "I am starting to get really upset with the fact that my students are disappearing and none of you are telling me what is going on. I have been to the Creevey residence and was told rudely to mind my own business. Where are they Minerva? I know that you are behind this. If you do not tell me where my students are, I will have no choice but to have you arrested for kidnapping."

"Really now Albus," said Minerva angrily. "You have no proof that I have done anything. If the parents of these students have decided that their children no longer have to attend this school, then it is their choice. Just because the great Albus Dumbledore is not getting all the information that he desires, he automatically threatens the rest of us. I will tell you this one last time Albus. Stop threatening me. I am not doing anything that you need to be worried about. You have no authority to fire me or have me arrested. In fact you are facing an inquiry as it is. You do not want the four of us adding to that. It is in YOUR best interest to mind your own damn business and keep that crooked nose out of ours. We are doing what is best for the children as we have done since the day we became staff members in this poor excuse for a school. Threaten me once more, and I will see to it that you are buried in Azkaban."

"Why are you having certain members of the Order of the Phoenix doing odd jobs?" he asked shrewdly. "They are my members and not yours."

"Obviously that is where you are wrong," said Severus in a huff. "You do not OWN them Albus. They are human beings with the ability to make up their own minds. We did NOT send them anywhere. They chose to do whatever it is they are doing. Nothing we have said will MAKE them do anything if they do not wish to do it. So stop blaming us because you can not get your way. We are not children nor or we your toys."

"I will get to the bottom of this," said Albus. "There is something going on that you all are not telling me and I will find out eventually what you have done. When I have proof, I will see to it that none of you are able to as much as look at a job offering again."

"GO TO HELL DUMBLEDORE," said Pomona standing up and slapping him across the face. "Consider that my resignation. I will be out of the castle by the end of the week. Good luck in finding a replacement for me."

With that the four Heads of House left the office. They knew that time was of the essence more than ever now. Pomona left and went spoke with the Abbott family. Minerva went and spoke with the Bell family. Severus went and spoke with the Greengrass family while Filius went and spoke to the Goldstein family. Remus meanwhile was talking with Oliver Wood. Kingsley was speaking with Rufus and Amelia. Augusta was already talking with the Diggory family. It was not long before the parties spoken to all agreed that it was a good idea to leave and join Harry where he was. The goblins of Gringotts worked together with the house elves of the families and everyone had their belongings packed and sent through the bag.

Harry and his group were extremely busy over the next few days. They were all working non stop to get all of the trunks that were coming through organized. Hermione had the brilliant idea to have bags ready to place the shrunken trunks in instead of stacking them up and going through the motions of having to shrink them again for transport when the owners came through. Over the next week, the people started arriving. Hannah Abbott was the first to come through. Harry handed her a bag with her belongings in it and Luna led her to her room. Oliver Wood came through next with his belongings on him. Neville showed him to his room. Amelia and Susan Bones came through next. Harry handed them their bags and Tonks showed them to their rooms. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass came through next. They were scared and didn't know what to do. Draco grabbed their bag from Harry and led them away while explaining to them what was going on. Katie Bell came through with loads of questions. Cedric escorted her away answering her questions as best as he could. Anthony Goldstein entered the room next and passed out. He was immediately revived by Goldmoon. Anthony was so stressed that it took awhile to calm him. Finally Goldmoon's soothing voice calmed him enough to be led from the room.

"I will take him to a room," said Goldmoon. "He will be fine. He is just tired from what I can tell and his stress level is high. Once he calms down a bit, he will be ok. Mishakal will aid me in this."

"Thank you Goldmoon," said Harry. "That is a load off my shoulders."

"When this is all over with," she replied. "I insist that you ALL get some much needed rest. You more than anyone else as you, have been doing much more than anyone else. You hardly ever sleep anymore and when you do it is not for very long. I am afraid that if you do not get some rest soon, you will collapse from all of the strain."

"I promise that I will rest soon," said Harry. "When we have everything that needs to come through, I will take a break and get some proper rest. Thank you for your concern, but these people are comforted when they see me first. They trust me over many others and I want them to feel welcomed."

At that moment, Dean Thomas came out of the bag and stumbled. Harry helped him stand and gave him a brief explanation as to what was going on. Hermione led him away and Harry sat wearily on a trunk in the room. He was tired. A letter came through from Minerva that stated there was only one more student coming through. He waited for a little while and finally fell asleep. Hermione and Goldmoon came back and smiled at the scene. Goldmoon tucked a blanket around Harry. When Cho Chang came through with Rufus Scrimgeour, Hermione quickly put her finer to her lips. They looked at a sleeping Harry and nodded in understanding. Hermione beckoned them out of the room and led them to their rooms.

"Harry has been working so hard that we are worried about his health," she said. "He has been in that room for a good twelve hours a day organizing everyone's possessions as they come out and greeting the new arrivals. This is the first time in days that he has slept. Even if he is not in his own bed, at least he is sleeping."

"McGonagall said to tell you all that the adults will start coming through," said Rufus. "Miss Chang is the last of the students whose parents agreed to send their children to safety. According to Griphook, we have like four days left to get everyone through. All possessions have already been sent. It is now up to the people to actually come through. Griphook will be joining us on this planet as well. He will be the last one to come through, as he wants to insure that everyone gets through safely first. Ragnok will close the connection as soon as Griphook gives the ok."

"Good," said Hermione. "Then someone can get Harry to take a few days and recover his strength before he starts to lead us again. I am very worried about him."

"Do not worry Hermione," said Cho. "We will get him to sleep soon. We just have to use his weakness to ensure that he does."

"What weakness is that?" asked Hermione curiously.

"From what I can tell, he can't seem to say no to Cedric," she giggled. "We can pull out that card and trump him with it."

"Very clever," said Hermione. "I had not thought of that. Harry is so determined to be the one to greet everyone that we had not thought of getting Cedric to convince him to leave the room for more than an hour or so at a time."

Over the next few days Amos and Mary Diggory came through. Cedric rushed to his parents and showed them where they were staying. Bill and Charlie Weasley also came through. Harry raised an eyebrow at them, but greeted them warmly all the same. Narcissa led them to their rooms. Neville gave a shout of joy when his grandmother came through. He chatted with her non stop about the ways of life on Krynn while he led her to her room to get some rest. It was not long after that when Kingsley and Remus came through. Both men were greeted by Tonks and led away.

"That leaves the four Heads of House and Griphook," said Harry wearily looking at his list. "Their belongings have been shrunk and put in a bag."

"Harry you really need to go and get some rest," said Hermione. "Even a cleric of Paladine will succumb to fatigue. I will personally see to the professors. Cedric will be pleased if you go and get a good night's sleep. We are worried about your health."

"Who will greet the professors?" he asked. "Someone has to be here to lead the professors to their quarters."

"Andromeda will do it," said Cedric draping an arm around Harry's waist and leading him from the room. "Between her and Hermione, they will keep an eye on things. Come on love. Let's get you to bed. You are about to fall over from exhaustion."

Harry smiled at Cedric as he was apparated to his bedroom. Cedric laid Harry on the bed and massaged his shoulder muscles asking Mishakal for help. Soon Harry draped over and was snoring softly. Cedric covered him with a blanket, kissed him on the cheek and left the room. Harry was finally sleeping in his bed.

Back at Hogwarts, there was a huge argument brewing.

"Where in the hell do you all think you are going?" asked Dumbledore furiously. "I can not have all of my staff just up and leave."

"Who are you to tell us what to do Dumbledore?" asked Poppy furiously. "I have given years of my life to this school. You have done nothing but use the staff and students as pawns in your stupid war. I have had enough of this. I am leaving. You can fight your stupid war. I want no part of it. I QUIT!"

"She speaks for me as well," snapped Minerva. "I have given well over thirty five years to this place only to watch as it is nothing more than a game for you. You are not worthy to be the Head Master here. If you want the Dark Lord destroyed so badly, then you can just do it yourself. I am out of here. I will be joining my ward in safety. So long Albus."

"You did this to yourself Head Master," said Filius as he looked at Dumbledore. "Had you just backed off and went after the Dark Lord yourself, all of this could have been avoided. You are the reason that so many students and Order members are leaving. You have now lost the support of your staff and you are still only thinking of yourself and how you can salvage this. You are a pathetic excuse for a wizard. The ministry should just strip you of your magic and feed you to the wolves. So long Albus. You will not be seeing me again."

"You owe me Severus," said Albus. "You owe me for keeping you out of jail. Had it not been for me then you would be in Azkaban right now. How dare you do this to me?"

"I OWE YOU?" thundered Severus. "I have fulfilled my end of the bargain you meddlesome old fool. Harry is now my ward and I intend on keeping him away from the likes of you. You will never see me again, nor will the Dark Lord. I will give you this one last bit of information. The Dark Lord knows that Harry Potter is no longer a figure in the war. That means he is coming after YOU with everything he has. I hope that you can handle it."

With that, Severus followed his companions out of the office and then out of the castle. The five of them got beyond the wards on the castle and as one, they apparated to the bank. Once there, they entered and went through the portal to their new lives.

"I will be the last one to pass through the bag," said Griphook to Ragnok. "No one is to follow me through. The link between the worlds will end in about twelve hours. If you have to, hide this bag so that no one else knows about it. Fare well my brother. May your vaults never empty?"

"May your gold always flow," responded Ragnok. "I will keep this safe and no one will follow you through. You can count on me brother. I wish a safe journey to you and our wizarding friends."

With that Griphook stepped into the bag and vanished from sight. Ragnok opened a secret panel in the office and shoved the bag in it. With a well placed spell, he sealed the compartment permanently. Even if someone did find out about the bag, they would not be able to get around the wards and spells designed to keep it safe.

A week later, all of the people from Britain were sitting in the dining hall.

"I expect that the gods of Krynn will be joining us shortly," said Harry. "Raistlin can tell you all about the different deities of this planet and what they look for in a person. From there, when the gods do decide to join us, you can give your allegiance to the one that most suits your own feelings."

Raistlin stood up and explained to the group about the different deities and their attributes. When the gods showed up a few hours later, it was a vast selection that was placed forward. Amelia, Kingsley, Rufus, and Tonks decided to follow Kiri- Jolith. Minerva, Susan, and Dean decided to take the mantle of Lunitari and donned the red robes of a neutral wizard. Poppy and Narcissa received their medallion from Mishakal the healing goddess. Andromeda, Katie, and Oliver took the white robes of Solinari while Anthony Goldstein and Astoria Greengrass took the black robes of Nuitari. Daphne shocked everyone by becoming a cleric of Zeboim the sea goddess. Ted Tonks, Remus, Amos Diggory, and Charlie Weasley took the mantle of Habbakuk. Severus and Augusta became clerics of Sirrion. Filius, like Hermione became a cleric of Gilean. Pomona joined Neville in the ranks of clerics of Chislev. Colin and Dennis became monks of Majere while Bill, Mary Diggory, and Griphook joined those that would walk under the goddess Shinare. Cho Chang joined Luna wearing the trappings of Zivilyn. Timid Hannah decided to use her gift of singing and became a monk of Branchala.

"Give us some time to rest and recuperate and we shall start to work on restoring the two towers," said Harry. "We have not forgotten our promise, but we need some times to get adjusted and such before we work on them. I know that the rest of you deities that have been chosen by one of us, have things that you wish for us to do, but we can only do one thing at a time. We will work on other projects as we can, but we also need to finish honing our skills. Now that our professors are here, we can continue our education as well as, work on this planet to become the citizens that you would like us to be."

"Take your time," said Paladine. "We have all of eternity. Times are changing on Krynn. War is brewing and we will need your help in stopping it. We will need your great skills to defeat the darkness that quickly approaches. The dragons of Krynn have been awakened at they are not happy. My dragons will assist you in any way that they can. As my cleric, you are the only one walking on the planet that can call upon my aid. Your guides here on Krynn know what they need to do. Time will tell if you can assist them or not."

"I shall give Raistlin Majere the knowledge needed to create a portal from this tower to the ruins of Daltigoth," said Lunitari. "From there, it will be easier for you all to pass back and forth between the two locations. When you have completed that, we will arrange for you to know the location of the ruins of Losacrum."

"We will send our own representatives to assist you in this," said Nuitari. "Never fear that you will have to do it alone. Those of your group that have taken my mantle will be protected by me."

"Just remember one important thing," said Solinari. "Though you are all wearing the symbol of your chosen god, we are all over the planet doing what we can to keep the balance."

"This means that while we hear your prayers and such we can only do so much," said Gilean. "Much of what happens on this planet is done so by the choices of man. Good, neutrality, and evil all share this home world. We are just guides. The ultimate decision is yours."

"While none of you have chosen my mantle," said Takhisis. "I agree with my brother. Every man, elf, ogre, goblin, and dragon chooses their own path. We are just their guide."

With that final thought, the gods left the tower. Everyone sitting at the table just stared at each other in shock.

"If everyone doesn't want to live in this tower, we can always buy some of the buildings closest to the tower," said Harry. "I do not think the Lord of Palanthas will object as none of them can close their minds to the affects of the Shoikan Grove. Its trees cause your worst nightmares to haunt you. According to Raistlin, you can go insane and die in the grove. This is the main reason why I wanted everyone to stay inside for now. There is a path that Nuitari set up that we take to town and such. We will get you all accustomed to where it is and how to walk it."

"The four of us will get class schedules set up for all of you," said Minerva. "We want you all to learn as much as possible. Now that we have a basic understanding of this tower, we can get you all in some form of class. As there are so few of you, we can keep all of you together in class. If you are not interested in learning a particular subject, you can help out around the tower until the time for a class that you want to participate in occurs."

"Who is going to be the leader here?" asked Remus. "We have to establish some sort of chain of command."

"The way I see it," said Tanis. "Harry is the one with the most pull. He is the only cleric of Paladine. He is also the one that makes most of the decisions. He is a natural leader from what I can see, and his heart is very pure. While you others may be older and more knowledgeable, I think that in the hierarchy of things, Harry should be the ultimate leader of this group."

"I don't know if I can lead all of you," said Harry. "I am only sixteen. Madam Longbottom and Professor McGonagall are older than everyone else. Maybe they should be leader."

"I will lead the schooling portion in all of this," said Minerva. "It just so happens that I agree with Tanis. You are a natural leader. For our safety, you should be the one to lead us. We will of course advise you and give you our opinions and such, but even without all of that, on our own world you are higher in status than we are. As Head of House of two prominent families, it is only right that you have the higher position here."

"You can do this Harry," said Hermione. "We all have faith in you. We will not let you do this alone. You are our best hope to see us through this."

"I am really going to be dependant on all of you to see us through this," said Harry. "If there is a war coming, then we will need to set up a defense of this city. We can do it if we act together. We have healers and mages and everything else you can think of. We have created a greenhouse so that we can grow things we are familiar with on our own planet. Neville has already started working with the plants and has had much success with getting them to root and take to the new environment. I am sure that people like Tanis can find us alternatives to those plants that we no longer have access to."

"Do you see what we mean?" asked Severus with a smile. "You are already going through the motions of being a leader. You have a natural instinct which guides you through all of this. You can do it Harry. We will help you. The first thing we need to do is to visit this bazaar so that we can get potion ingredients and such. I have seen the potions lab and I am very impressed with what you have set up."

"Very well," said Harry rubbing his temples. "We will go out tomorrow and I will show everyone around. Sturm if you and Tanis would be so kind as to show me to the Lord of this city, we might be able to get some of the buildings bought. The more food stuffs we can grow ourselves, the more money we can save. I have the wizards from the other tower coming here in the next few days so that we can start bartering for the stuff in this tower that we can not use. Raistlin, would you be kind enough as to tend to that? You know more about this stuff than we do. Flint can help you as he is a dwarf and from what I saw he is good at bartering for good prices and such."

"Very well Harry," said Raistlin. "We will get it done and we will make sure that we get good prices for what we have."

"Harry," said Hermione. "We have been able to set up an office for you. We were able to fix a lot of the broken stuff in it. Things like curtains and stuff will need to be replaced, but Dobby assured me that he and Winky will get right on making new ones for the windows. New rugs and things will also be bought at the bazaar. It will be a good thing to have a base of operations as it were."

"I am too tired to think right now," said Harry. "I am going to bed. Professor McGonagall, I am sure you will have a class schedule set up for us. I am going to be interested in DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. I can even assist in teaching DADA as I have studied all of our books clean through Auror training and understand most of it. I have even managed to cast most of the spells in the books and such. I don't think we need to worry about learning about things like kappas and such as they do no exist on this planet. Maybe Raistlin and Hermione can get us some books on the local species of plants and animals on this planet."

"I would love to lead an expedition to the library of Palanthas," said Hermione. "You go and get some rest. We will get the required books. I am sure that Astinus will let us just make copies of the books we need. A Gemino spell will create a copy. I will get it done."

"Come on Harry," said Cedric. "I am sure that I can help get your back to relax so that you can sleep. Before long, you will be up and running."

With that, the groups all decided what they wanted to do and split off. Life in the tower would come into some kind of organized functioning unit soon. Everyone was determined to play their parts.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop this chapter here as I want to start with some other stuff in the next chapter. Now that everyone is on Krynn, I can start getting everything organized so that they can stop the on coming darkness and work on restoring the ruined towers.


	6. Daltigoth

DISCLAIMER – This story will contain mild slash. Please do NOT flame me. If you do not like the story then PLEASE find one more to your liking. Bitching and moaning at me will not change my plot. The characters will more than likely seem OOC. As this is my story and I am writing it, then I can do this.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters are owned by JK Rowling. I would like to meet Daniel Radcliff and accept his marriage proposal, but that won't happen. Neither is me making money off of this story or going to jail for claiming what isn't mine.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Krynn and all of its characters are the property of TSR. Tracey Hickman and Margaret Weiss are co authors of the Dragon Lance books along with their families and friends. I do not own them either, but I would love to visit Krynn.

NOTE – There will contain some cursing in this story. There will contain mention of slash and possible love interests. Sirius will still be dead, but Cedric will still be alive. There will be mild bashing of some of the more aggravating characters to me. One last time, I ask that if you do not like this story then find yourself one that is more your style. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that you are giving to me. Things will start getting interesting after I get the cast of characters together.

**Chapter 6 – Daltigoth**

The next few weeks saw a flurry of activity as it became official that the group from Britain started to get comfortable with their surroundings and activities. Harry led the group out of the tower and into the city proper. He met with the Lord of Palanthas and bought many of the homes that were there. As they were so close to the grove, he got them for almost nothing. Soon certain factions of people were moving into the houses. Andy and Ted took on of the houses with Tonks. Narcissa took another of the houses for the Malfoy family. Poppy opted to stay in the tower in case any of the children needed her. The four Heads of Houses all opted to do the same. Mary and Amos Diggory bought one of the houses from Harry and set up their home. Rufus bought one of the flats and set himself up there. Kingsley did the same, however he could be seen going back and forth during the day to keep an eye out for trouble. Amelia set up an office in one of the buildings and began a small Ministry. She had the Aurors report to her so that they could work on setting up protections on the city. Harry, Hermione, Cedric, and a few key members of the group all headed to the city walls and under the guidance of Hermione and Filius began the rune work that would allow them to set up perimeters around the city to defend it from attack by an invading force. When the Lord of Palanthas realized what they were doing, he gave them permission to form their own little government within the city. He also awarded them with a few more of the buildings that the populace of Palanthas could not get near.

Within a month of entering Krynn, the group had a rotation schedule for class, training for patrols, and many other subjects. Between Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher, the tower was finally clean. All of the rooms were set up. The Professors went around and between them and Harry and his small group, they had the tower completely restored to its former glory. With some of the occupants of the tower moving into their own homes, each of the professors had their own office. Tanis had finally mastered the fact that certain plants that Severus wanted were needed for potions. Between him and some of the natives of Krynn, they stocked up a fully functioning potions lab. Due to the limited amount of students, the group from Hogwarts breezed through their studies rather quickly. It was not long before Harry and his year were studying seventh year material. The lower grades were also learning a year in advance. It was a much smoother system than the one that Hogwarts had.

"Harry," said Raistlin one day. "I have managed to perfect the spell that will let us lead a team to the ruins of Daltigoth. If we get an assembly team ready, we can go and fix the tower and have it ready for occupation. Lunitari told me that we just need your help in getting the tower itself built. We Tower mages can work to get the insides set up in a manner that is comfortable for human usage."

"That is great," said Harry. "I have wanted to look at the ruins for some time now. Your hard work on getting rid of the unnecessary equipment here in this tower has made us very wealthy. With everyone getting paid their share, we still had enough to purchase equipment needed for this tower."

"You adding the guest rooms for delegates of the three robes of wizards of Krynn was a smart move on your part," said Raistlin. "However I must caution you to not trust them any further than necessary as they are all after something. It would not surprise me that each of the three heads of the orders is in fact gathering information on you to one day use against you."

"Do not worry about it," said Harry. "We are plenty able to defend ourselves. Do you remember what we did to Nuitari? That was just what we teens could do. Do you think that someone that is fully trained would have backed down from him?"

"Just use caution," said Raistlin. "We have been getting reports of strange happenings in the north. Armies are building for the Queen of Darkness and she will begin sending her troops out into the word soon enough. Our best hope is that we can stop some of the leaders of the factions. Each color of the chromatic dragons is led by a certain member. They are called a High Lord. Ariakas is a black robed mage that loves to fight. He much rather use his hands than his magic. That is not to say that he is a slouch in that department. He is the over all High Lord and the one in charge of the troops of the Dark Queen. He has a fleet of red dragons at his disposal. I do not know about the dragons where you come from, but here they give off dragon fear. It makes anyone that is not a dragon quiver in fright when they are seen."

"We have covered the red dragon army," said Harry while Hermione and Luna took notes. "Who is in charge of the blue dragon army?"

"My half sister Kitiara," replied the mage. "She is known as the Blue Lady and she is just as ruthless as Ariakas is. While the red dragons breathe fire, the blue dragons breathe lightning. The blue dragons are the most loyal of the bunch. She is a fighter by trade and doesn't use magic at all. However it is never safe to under estimate her. Our sources say she has a high favor with the Dark Queen."

"Very well," said Harry. "Who is next? Hermione make sure that when we are done with this that everyone gets a copy so that we know who is who and what their team is responsible for."

"I am on it Harry," said Hermione. "I will take care of it. Raistlin, please continue."

"Next you have Lucien of Takar," said the mage. "He is a half ogre and very ruthless. He is the High Lord of the black dragon army. Black dragons use acid as their breath weapon. They can send a stream of acid that will burn away even the toughest of armor before you can scream in pain. That is about all we know of that faction of the dragon armies."

Hermione and Harry both nodded at this and waited for him to continue.

"Hullek Skullsmasher is another half ogre," said the mage. "He is the High Lord of the green dragon army. He is just as ruthless as Lucien as he holds the other half ogre in high esteem. Green dragons used a gaseous fume as their breath weapon. It is poisonous to breath. You will not last long in a direct hit from the breath of a green dragon."

"We are proficient with the Bubble Head Charm," said Harry demonstrating the charm. "It will block any for of dangerous air or water from getting to us thus allowing us to safely breathe."

"Very clever," said Raistlin. "The last dragon High Lord is in the south. His name is Feal-Thas. He is a Silvanesti elf that went dark. He is a magic user that has taken the mantle of Lord Nuitari. Thus he is now forbidden to ever return to his homeland. He is branded as a dark elf and he will face death if he ever is spotted on Silvanesti soil. White dragons breathe a cone of frost at their opponents encasing them in ice. However their intelligence level is very low. Do not underestimate how dangerous they are. Every dragon is a magic user and can use every singe spell that the highest of my order can use with ease."

"Well I am sure that we have something in our arsenal that can take down a dragon," assured Harry. "After all if your wizards can do it, I am sure that we can as well. Plus we have Charlie Weasley here. He is familiar with dragons and their anatomy. From what we have found in the books, they are basically made the same with on or two small exceptions."

"I have all of the copies made," said Hermione. "I will have Dobby bring them to everyone. That way we can discuss who would be best to go to Daltigoth and restore the tower."

"I think that Tanis, Sturm, and Caramon should go from the Krynn natives," said Harry. "I will be going and I am sure that you will want to go. I will ask Cedric, Severus, Minerva, Kingsley, and Rufus to come with us. That will give us a healer and some Aurors. Meanwhile we have others going to and from the bazaar buying what we need. Amelia has the miniature Ministry going and we have been able to recruit some of the townsfolk to our cause. The Lord of Palanthas wants the protection of the city from the Dark Army as much as we do and they want to do it as easy as possible."

"I will have Winky bring a note to those people asking if they want to come with us to help restore the tower," said Hermione nodding. "I have a charm on the paper so that they just have to write yes or no and it will appear on your desk. Thanks to the Library of Palanthas, we have been able to get books on Herbology and creatures of this planet. We know that there are more than just the five chromatic dragons and five metallic dragon types on Krynn. The others are so rare that they are not mentioned that much. I have made a condensed book of my findings and a copy is on your desk as well as another for herbs and plant life. Professor Flitwick and I as cleric of Gilean have access to the library anytime we wish. So getting copies of the books is not that big of a deal."

Harry was sitting there listening to Hermione when a few sheets of parchment appeared on his desk. He picked them up and looked them over.

"Cedric, Severus, and Minerva are going to Daltigoth with us," said Harry. "I am sure that we will hear from Rufus and Kingsley soon. Raistlin will cast the spell day after tomorrow so that we can get to the site and start the repairs."

"That is good," said Hermione. "I would feel better knowing that we have a couple of Aurors with us. I know that we can take care of ourselves, but some extra protection would be helpful."

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth when a sheet of parchment appears and told Harry that not only were Kingsley and Rufus going with them, but Amelia and Remus would also be joining the party.

"You know," said Harry. "It seems that Remus is more at peace with himself now that he doesn't transform anymore. We were able to get Paladine and Mishakal to help with that small issue. It would have been horrendous to him to have to change every time one of the three moons was full. The poor man would have spent more time as a werewolf than as a human. That was some clever magic that got him cured of his lycanthropy. I will forever be grateful that he no longer has to suffer."

"It is a good thing," said Hermione. "Now time is flying past us and we have so little left to do. With us being so ahead of our school work, we will be long since graduated should we be back on earth. However I would not trade this place for the world. I am very happy to be dating Draco and Narcissa is delighted that her son is dating such an intelligent young lady. I do have to say that I wish we could have brought my parents here with us. We should have grabbed the Goldsteins and the Creeveys as well. I am sure that they miss their children."

"I know," said Harry. "However it was a dangerous thing with passing wizards through the bag. It may have had a very adverse effect on non wizards. We just could not take the chance. At least we are away from Dumbledore and Voldemort and we no longer have to worry about what they are doing. Let them beat each other senseless. We are safe where we are and that is all that matters. Getting most of our gold transfigured into steel here was a great idea too. We have some gold in case we need it for something as well as all of my cases of jewels and such. However I do not see us needing money anytime soon."

"The Lord of Palanthas is paying us to help defend the city," said Hermione. "So that is more money coming into our coffers. With Tanis and Tass leaving soon, we won't have to worry about the kender walking off with any of our money. It does get annoying to have to get our belongings back from him every so often."

"Just be grateful that he is somewhat tamed by Tanis," said Raistlin. "A pure kender would have robbed you blind and been gone before you even knew it. Tanis has some control over Tasselhoff. It may not be as much as we like, but it is there none the less. I must retire to my room now. I have to make sure that I have the spell ready and set to go. Once I cast it, I am afraid that I will be out of commission for awhile. Lunitari has assured me that once the portal is set, that it will stay until I take it down. That way we can go back and forth without to many problems. We will just have to make sure that some of your fellow members will guard the portal on this end so that no one can get through that isn't supposed to be coming through. Par Salien has sent word that he and LaDonna will be at the ruins of Daltigoth tomorrow with a contingent of wizards from all three of the orders."

"I will make sure to bring some pepper up potions with us in case we need them for you," said Harry. "I agree that it would be a good idea to get a good nights rest. We will need it. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow if we are going to be able to reconstruct a whole tower. Some of us will collapse with the strain I am sure. It is one thing to fix a broken glass, but it is another to fix a whole building."

The trio left the office and headed for their rooms. Harry climbed into bed and before long was out like a light. Cedric smiled as he climbed into bed with Harry and the couple fell asleep. The next morning, there was a flurry of activity as Harry and his companions got ready to head to Daltigoth. Harry left instructions for people to guard the entrance to the portal in case the group was ambushed or something before they got back.

"Many of us will be pushing our magical core to the point of exhaustion," explained Harry. "Poppy will be standing by and keeping us out of danger of core exhaustion. We will only do what we can as we can do it. We do not want any of us to hurt ourselves by pushing our cores further than they should. We also do not want anyone entering the portal that shouldn't be there. Caramon will be staying in the tower on this side of the portal and will be working with Flint and Riverwind to make sure that no one gets past us into the tower. I want Hannah, Susan, Cho, and Colin to assist them with stunners and Impedimentas. Professor Flitwick is in charge of you all until I get back. If push comes to shove, use a Reducto or Bone breaking hex. Draco, please keep an eye on things with Professor Flitwick. Your mother and Goldmoon are the healers that are staying here. If we need to be rescued, take Dean and come and get us."

When everyone acknowledged their roles in the set up, Harry nodded to Raistlin who started chanting in the language of magic. He used the right inflections in the right place. When he was done, there stood a portal. He collapsed from fatigue. Caramon went to assist him, but Poppy got their first.

"You get to your post young man," she said. "He is fine and a pepper up potion should do the trick. The rest of you get through the portal. Let Harry and the Aurors go first. When they give the all clear, then we will go through."

Harry nodded at Kingsley and Rufus and then stepped through the portal. They were wide eyed at the amount of destruction that they saw. Harry turned and sent a patronus back through stating that it was ok to come through. The others soon joined them. It was not long before wizards of the three orders of magic of Krynn appeared. Harry walked up to Par Salien and smiled. He nodded to Ladonna and then turned to his group.

"OK here we go," he said. "I want Cedric and Poppy to keep up a full diagnostic on all of us. When they see our magic going to fade to far, then I want a head warning. They have the last say in the medical aspect of this. I do NOT want anyone over exerting themselves. Mistress Ladonna if you could get two of each colored robes to patrol the area with Tanis and Sturm I would appreciate it. We do not want any surprises sneaking up on us. Tasselhoff I want you to keep an eye on the sky. If you spot something in the sky that is larger than a bird, I want to know about it immediately. We do not want any dragons sneaking up on us."

"This is not a picnic either Tass," said Tanis in warning. "We need you to be serious in all of this and keep that lookout."

"I will do my part Tanis and Harry," said Tass. "Do not worry about me. I shall be up on that hill watching. I will have a greater viewpoint from over there."

Harry, Minerva, Severus, Hermione, and Amelia pulled out their wands and got to work. Soon the echo of Reparo was heard through out the area. It was not long before the stones that made the outer wall were starting to float into place. The wizards of Krynn were adding their own magic to what Harry and his group were doing. Within the first hour, they had two walls well on their way to being rebuilt.

"Ho Tanis," called Tasselhoff pointing to the sky. "We have company in the form of a blue dragon with a rider coming this way. It's time to take cover."

Harry and his group all got together and started to disillusion the group. They knew that they were limited to how much time they had. Soon they had the group hidden. Bill and Charlie Weasley came through the portal at Harry's patronus and hurried to the group.

The dragon was watching the tower intently. Suddenly it screamed in anger. The rider pointed to the ground and laughed.

"What should we do?" asked Hermione. "If that dragon and its rider get away, they will tell the others of their group what we are doing."

"Stunners on the count of three," said Charlie. "If we can knock out that dragon, then we should have no trouble taking out the rider. One.. Two.. Three!"

Nine stunners flew into the air and collided with the dragon. It screamed in rage and fell out of the sky. Harry and his group all ran to where the dragon was thrashing on the ground trying to get up. The group all made ropes appear and tied the dragon down. Harry cast a silencing charm on the dragon so that it couldn't speak. Apparently casting silently was not something that could be done on this planet.

"I know that you are out here," said the rider. "When I get to my leader, she will know that a band of magic users are trying to restore this tower. She will destroy all of you. Come out and fight me instead of hiding like the cowards that you are."

Harry dropped his disillusionment and stalked forth. He drew the sword of Gryffindor and waited.

"I am no longer hiding," said Harry. "I have taken you dragon right out of the sky and I will not hesitate to beat you half to death. So you are an officer of the Blue Lady Kitiara. Well I think we can send you back in pieces if not whole and healthy."

"Who in the hell are you?" asked the knight. "You are not from this area and your accent is funny. You are no match for me in swordsmanship. I can see that by the way that you are holding your own blade. I will enjoy claiming that blade for myself when I kill you."

Harry laughed in the man's face. The knight not expecting that stopped where he was and looked at Harry.

"It may seem to you that I am not trained to use this sword, but let me assure you that I am very skilled in its usage," he said proudly. "I have been trained by the best. I will tell you that one cut from this sword is all I need to kill you. This sword is imbibed with the most deadly venom known to man where I come from. There is only one antidote and I doubt you have one with you. Do you have a cleric of Mishakal with you?"

The man didn't wait for more words. He rushed at Harry swinging his own blade at him. Harry stood there and lifted his hand causing the man to fly over heard and land in a heap next to his dragon. The dragon lifted his hand and opened his mouth to spit a bolt of lightning at Harry. Harry lifted his wand and pointed it at the dragon and waved it causing a flood of water to hit the dragon square in the face causing him to swallow his own lightning.

"Do NOT do that again," said Harry. "You and I will be speaking when I am done with this riff raff. Do not make me kill you dragon. You are much more use to me alive than dead."

The dragon was amazed at the power of the small man standing in front of him. He used his mage sight and saw the power rolling off of Harry in waves. It was more power than he possessed and he didn't want any part of it.

"Destroy him you stupid beast," screamed the knight. "I am your master and I demand that you kill him."

"Shut up you asshole," said Harry bringing the knights attention back to himself. "You can not claim the flies that land on your shit much less the majesty of this dragon. How you managed to become a rider is a mystery to me, but you will not be abusing this creature anymore. He is now under my protection and as such I think you need to do your own dirty work. Aren't you supposed to be trying to kill me?"

Harry's taunt had the effect that he wanted. Not only did the dragon lie down and close his eyes, but the rage in the man made his rush at Harry once more. Harry lifted his sword and made a small cut on the man's arm as he passed by. It was all that he needed. Now he just has to wait as the venom of the basilisk took effect of the man's blood.

"What have you done to me?" asked the man when he started to get dizzy. "I am losing my eyesight. My Queen, please save me. This foolish human is stopping your dark majesty's reign of terror."

Harry watched as the man fell over and started to convulse. Harry walked over to the dragon and stood next to its head. Together the dragon and human watched as the knight finally ceased to struggle. Harry walked over and picked up the man's blade. It was a nice looking sword and Harry and his group needed all the blades that they could get. This was a spoil of war and Harry walked over and handed the sword to Charlie. Once the man was dead, Harry had Tass strip him of his possessions. When that was done, Harry waved his wand and caused a grave to appear. Tanis and Sturm placed the dead knight in the grave and with a flick of his wand; Harry covered him with the dirt. Harry took the man's shield and used it to form a head stone. He looked to the dragon and released the silence spell.

"What was your rider's name?" he asked the dragon.

"Geoffrey," said the dragon. "My name is Azure and I am thankful that you are not going to kill me Cleric of Paladine. I have never seen a wizard with so much power before. You have more power than any other wizard here in this glen and that includes these tower mages. Your power doesn't come from Paladine or one of the moon gods. It comes from somewhere else."

"I have need of a guardian," said Harry. "Just because you are a blue dragon in the service of the dark queen doesn't mean that you can't help me. I have spared your life for a reason. I despise killing. I don't care what type of creature or person you are. I hate killing and I will not kill you. The only reason I killed him is because he was determined to end my life. Had he surrendered, his life would have been spared."

"What would you have of me Great one?" asked the dragon. "If Lord Ariakas finds out that I have defected, my life is going to be over any way."

"I need someone to watch our backs as we complete this tower," said Harry. "We know that you are part of a war and I will not keep you if you do not wish to stay. Should you desire to leave, I will let you on the condition that you not return to cause me more trouble. This Ariakas person is the least of your concerns should you betray me. I am the ONLY cleric of Paladine on the planet and I will not hesitate to use my power and the power bestowed upon me by the Platinum Dragon to eradicate you and your species. All I need is someone of your power to watch my back as we finish reconstructing this tower. Once we are done, you may do as you wish."

"I accept your terms," said the dragon. "I will leave you alone and let your finish your work. Once you are done, I will take my leave and rejoin my brethren. While I normally am not afraid of anyone on Krynn as dragons are the mightier species on the planet, Ariakas is one person that I do fear. You however are a greater fear. I have felt his power and it is nothing compared to yours."

"As a cleric of Paladine, I stand by my word," said Harry. "Once this tower is complete, I will not keep you here any longer. I will now release your bonds. One word of magic and it will be the last one that you speak."

"I have no doubt that you mean exactly what you say," said the dragon with a shudder.

"Your war is NOT my war," said Harry releasing the dragon. "My concern is for myself and those that are in my care. If your masters leave me alone, I will return the favor. If they cross me, then I will retaliate and let me tell you, it will NOT be pretty."

The dragon bowed in reverence to Harry and stood near the group. Hermione and Tass went up to the dragon and began to speak to it. Soon Hermione was sitting on a boulder taking notes as the dragon began to give her explicit details of what a blue dragon and his life span is like. Harry chuckled as he and the rest of the group all went back to the tower and began to repair the destruction. Hours later, Harry was sitting on the boulder next to the dragon. He was exhausted. Par Salien and Ladonna approached him.

"Lord Potter," said Par Salien. "You and your team have done more than enough in this project. I and the wizards of the three moons can complete the rest. It will take us about a month or so, but we can have it finished."

"We will rest and then we will add our own protections to this tower," said Harry yawning. "We will add protective runes to the walls so that no outside force can destroy the tower again. Only natural causes will be able to do so."

Harry leaned back against Azure and within moments he was asleep. Hermione transfigured a rock into a blanket and covered Harry. Cedric looked over the wound in Azure's wings. Between his own innate power as a wizard and with help from Mishakal, he was able to repair the damage done to the wings. When he was done, he watched as the guard changed. Cedric sat near Harry and got under the blanket.

"You are his mate?" asked Azure. "You have healed my wings when many would have let me die. You and Lord Potter are very good people and for that I will be forever thankful. I can see that you are all tired. You have my word that I will keep you all safe this night. Though you do not follow the Dark Queen, you have helped one of her dragons. She will grant you peace tonight as payment for your good deed. Plus the Valiant Warrior watches out over Lord Potter this night. Please get some rest. Tomorrow I must be off and get back to my family. You have the gratitude of Azure Razorback for you generosity and kindness when it was my duty to destroy you. You have also picked off one of the high ranking officers of the blue army. Lady Kitiara will not be pleased with this information, but I can always suggest to her mount to have her let Lord Ariakas send someone next."

Cedric chuckled as he wrapped Harry in his arms and went to sleep. That night, the gods of the moons all stood together and watched as their wizards worked silently though the night. Harry and his mate were sleeping next to a blue dragon while the rest of the wand wizards went back to Palanthas. Though at odds with one another, Takhisis and Paladine also watched out over the young couple and the dragon guarding their sleep.

"These wand wizards are very unique," said Takhisis. "To bad they are so devoted to following the light. They would make great warriors in my armies."

"Yes," agreed Paladine. "However, there loyalty is more to one another than it is to any of us. Though many have taken on the mantle of some of your children and Gilean and his followers, they are a family that is loyal to one another. While we may fight sister, they will always be together. My cleric is one of a kind. He is more noble and honest than even the king priest when he was in his prime."

"Can you imagine what destruction he could cause if he were to turn against the gods?" asked Lunitari. "He is a very powerful young man and there is nothing that we can really do to harm him. We may be gods, but he is something unique and something special. I feel his sadness. He has seen much suffering in his young life."

"For one that is only sixteen in human years," said Nuitari. "He has lived so much more than those that are so much older than he. His life must have been filled with abuse and pain for him to be so noble and yet so sad all at the same time."

The pantheon talked deep into the night about the powerful young man and those that came with him from a different world. While none of the gods were afraid of Harry and his group, none of them really wanted to cross the young man either.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – No Harry will not be able to destroy the gods. With his unique ability to see both sides of the coin, Harry will continue to be the beacon of light that many will want to follow. The dark pantheon is not scared of Harry, but they know that he has the power to cause much disruption in their plans. Find out what happens in future chapters.


	7. Pax Tharkas

DISCLAIMER – This story will contain mild slash. Please do NOT flame me. If you do not like the story then PLEASE find one more to your liking. Bitching and moaning at me will not change my plot. The characters will more than likely seem OOC. As this is my story and I am writing it, then I can do this.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters are owned by JK Rowling. I would like to meet Daniel Radcliff and accept his marriage proposal, but that won't happen. Neither is me making money off of this story or going to jail for claiming what isn't mine.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Krynn and all of its characters are the property of TSR. Tracey Hickman and Margaret Weiss are co authors of the Dragon Lance books along with their families and friends. I do not own them either, but I would love to visit Krynn.

NOTE – There will contain some cursing in this story. There will contain mention of slash and possible love interests. Sirius will still be dead, but Cedric will still be alive. There will be mild bashing of some of the more aggravating characters to me. One last time, I ask that if you do not like this story then find yourself one that is more your style. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that you are giving to me.

**Chapter 7 – Pax Tharkas (Part 1)**

The following day, Harry and Azure said their goodbyes. The dragon was relieved to hear Harry tell him that he had no grudges against the dragon.

"It was never anything personal," said Harry. "I only attack when I get attacked and that crazy man, that was riding you like a common mule was responsible for what took place. I have no intention of seeking out anyone and hurting them."

"You have my respect Lord Potter," said Azure. "Should you ever need me do not hesitate to call me."

With that the dragon pulled off one of his smaller scales and handed it to Harry. Filius looked thoughtful for a moment and waved his wand and conjured a necklace to hang it from. Harry smiled and placed the scale around his neck. With one final farewell pat, Harry stood back as the dragon flapped his wings and flew off. Ladonna and Justinius looked on in amusement.

"Not many people would do something so gracious," said good natured Justarius. "You are a remarkable young man. I now see why you are the one to walk with the medallion of Paladine around your neck. Blue dragons are said to be the most loyal out of the chromatic dragons. You have earned the loyalty of that dragon in particular."

"I actually love dragons," said Harry. "I just wish that my friend Hagrid could have come through and been here. He would have loved to be with the dragons. He is famous for raising deadly creatures as pets. A talking dragon would be right up his alley."

"What has you so sad Lord Potter?" asked Ladonna. "I know it is none of my business, but you seem so sad all the time. You have a wonderful group of people that love and care about you."

"I just miss my home," said Harry with tears in his eyes. "I am sixteen and I lead these people. Some of them taught my mother and father when they were children, yet I am given the mantle of leadership. I will never be able to visit the graves of my parents or go back to the first place I ever really could call home. I am grateful that things are going so well here, but I miss my home."

"We sympathize with you," said Justarius. "I know I would be sad if I were no longer able to go home. You may be young, but you are wise well beyond your years. At least now you do not have to worry about that Lord Voldemort person. From what I am to understand from your colleagues, you are also free of the machinations of that Dumbledore person."

"Head Master Dumbledore thought he could play with my emotions and my life," said Harry. "He is one of those types of people that the Dark Queen would have loved as a follower. He would have given your Ariakas person a run for his money with the maneuvering of people and such. Voldemort would have been her top lieutenant."

"Harry," called Tanis from the portal. "Come quick. There is someone attempting to access the gate on the boundary of the path. We need you to come and handle the interlopers."

Harry looked at the heads of the orders of the red and black robes and the trio took off. If someone was attempting to get into the tower, then it was a matter for all wizards. The trio raced through the portal and into the courtyard of the Dragon Tower as it was now being called. Harry gathered Sturm, Tanis, Hermione, Draco, and Severus and raced through the gates. They came upon a trio of elves standing there nervously.

"Gilthanas?" asked Tanis. "What are you doing here?"

"Tanthalas," said Gilthanas. "I heard you were here in Palanthas and I came to ask you to come with me to Qualinesti. The Speaker wishes to talk with you. You and your friends are needed as Pax Tharkas is now under the command of Lord Verminaard. He and a red dragon by the name of Ember, is holding eight hundred humans as slaves in the mines. We are going to go in and try and free them, but we can not do it alone. You are known for leading your friends into adventures and we need your help."

"Come into the tower," said Harry. "We can discuss this with the entire group. This is a big decision to be made just because the leader of your people insists that he do it. We can decide from there if we should put anyone at risk or send a delegation of warriors and or a group of my own people to go and rescue the prisoners."

The group made their way to the tower and Gilthanas was amazed at the change in the tower. All the studies he had done told him that the tower was unapproachable. Yet this teenage human was the leader here and it was obvious to the elf that he was in charge. He watched as Harry flicked his wand and mumbled a phrase and a silver stag appeared. Harry told the stag what he wanted to say and sent it off. Gilthanas was shocked once more when he heard the stag telling anyone he saw that a meeting was being held in the council chamber of the tower. He watched a young female do the same with a silver otter and watched as it flew out of the tower to the buildings surrounding the tower to tell other people the same thing. Soon pops could be heard as they appeared. It was not long before everyone took their allotted places. Gilthanas raised an eyebrow as forty people not including Tanis and his group sat in their allotted places and looked to Harry for guidance. What surprised him was that many of these people were years older than Harry and yet he was the one in charge.

"This elf has come here and said that eight hundred people are being held captive by a dragon High Lord in a place called Pax Tharkas," Harry told the group. "He is being aided by a red dragon named Ember and the leader of his people want help in rescuing them. I am all for assisting others, but I am not sure I want to trek across this country and not know what is going on. This elf is named Gilthanas and he seems to know Tanis. So why don't we hear what he has to say and make a sound decision from there."

Gilthanas looked to Tanis for confirmation. When he got the nod, he licked his lips and began.

"We have spies in the different areas and different groups that make up the High Lords," he began. "It has come to our attention that Verminaard has kidnapped many people from smaller villages and have been using them as slave labor in the mining camps surrounding Pax Tharkas."

"What is Pax Tharkas?" asked Hermione. "Is it a city or something that was taken by the High Lord?"

"Pax Tharkas is a bastion of strength that sits between the Elven kingdom of Qualinesti and the Dwarven kingdom of Thorbardin," said Flint. "It was built during a time when elves, humans, and dwarves were united to maintain the peace of that region. It was done before the Kinslayer wars where Kith Kanan lost his life thus ending the peace treaty between the two races. It is said that the walls are impenetrable. However, I am sure that with your help it should be easy to gain entrance to the citadel and remove the vermin that inhabits the place."

"The dwarf speaks the truth," said Gilthanas. "I am a descendant of Kith Kanan. I will be going to the citadel and attempt to rescue the human slaves. We elves usually do not interfere with the on goings of humans, but it is beneficial to us as well to rescue the humans so that we can stay safe in our own kingdom should the dragons and their armies take to the skies against Qualinesti. My father, the Speaker of the Suns, sent me to find Tanthalas to come and assist us in this quest. It was rumored that he was here in Palanthas and that he was with some strange people that had powers that rivaled the mages of Krynn."

"So how far is this Pax Tharkas?" asked Harry. "We need to be able to get there quickly and quietly if we are going to save these people. We are also going to need to be able to have a place for them to go once we get rid of the dragon army in residence."

"What about here in this city?" Luna asked. "We can always send them here. It will be a long trek across open ground, but they will at least be safe in this area as our numbers here are stronger."

"We can always appeal to the Lord of Palanthas," agreed Harry. "That useless lump of dragon shit isn't doing much but making himself look good. He is like another Cornelius Fudge. He says loads and doesn't do anything about it. We are the ones that are protecting this city and he is taking the credit for it. It makes me sick to think that he could sell out this city at any given time."

"Why not just remove him from power?" asked Gilthanas. "If he is that useless, then take it from him. It doesn't take much to remove a figure head when he is not using his power to benefit the populace."

"It is rather easy to just Obliviate him and make him step down," said Amelia. "Morally that is wrong, but he is a muggle after all. Either that or we dig up some dirt on him and get the populace to run him out of the city."

"I would rather do it legally if you get my meaning," said Harry. "Let's just get some bad publicity on him and run him out of town. That way, the populace can see that it is really us that are running the show. The city guard and the knights of the city already answer to you and Kingsley. The citizens already know that it is because of us that many thieves and other miscreants are no longer running around. I personally shut down the thieves' guild. It was easy to do that. The Lord even refused to do anything about it. Hermione was able to create a spell that was able to keep all kender away from this city."

"I will have a team of five get on outing the Lord of Palanthas, so that we can get one of us in power for this city," said Amelia. "What are we going to do about this situation regarding Pax Tharkas?"

"I think a team of us should go," said Harry. "The more support we have the better. We have finished with the Tower of Daltigoth, so we still have the last tower to deal with. The mages have agreed that we can take our time with that as there is no real rush. To be perfectly honest, I do not like staying in this tower all the time. The trees are not giving us the freedom that I would normally enjoy. If there was another place that we could take up residence that would make our lives easier I would take it in a heart beat. While I like this tower, I just can't seem to get comfortable in it."

"First things first," said Severus. "Who are we going to send to Pax Tharkas?"

"Let's think this through carefully," said Harry. "I for one will be going. I am the best at DADA."

"You are very adept in that subject," said Kingsley. "You easily match us in that department."

"I have been reviewing your test scores in your other subjects as well," said Minerva. "You and Hermione are the top in every single subject."

"Ok here is the plan then," said Harry looking around. "Amelia, Amos, Seamus, Raistlin, Bill, and Filius will look for information of wrong doings by the Lord of Palanthas to get his arse out of power. Amelia, I want you to lead the exposition on that. Tasselhoff, because you are able to get into places that are not easily accessible to most, I want you to join that team. Just don't lose your medallion, or you will find yourself outside the city gates with no way of returning."

"You got it Harry," said Tass happily. "I will get right on it."

"Aunt Minerva, Andy, Ted, Dora, Mary, Oliver, Caramon, and Poppy, you will join Justarius and Ladonna at the Tower of Losacrum so that we can do what we said and start repairing that tower. I am sure that one of the tower mages can create the portal from this tower to the location."

"We will get right on it," said Minerva gathering her team. "We will have it done within a few days at the earliest."

"Just don't overdo it," warned Harry. "Make sure that you bring loads of Pepper Up potions and such for fatigue. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Daphne, Dean, Cho, Mary, and Pomona will help Riverwind guard the portal and such."

That got nods all around as the team went to work.

"Tanis, Sturm, Cedric, Uncle Severus, Remus, Draco, Hermione, Rufus, and Charlie will come with me to Pax Tharkas," he said. "We will need a satchel with loads of healing potions and such in them as well as pain relievers and other potions for the journey. Gilthanas will need to come with us as he knows where we are going."

The group all gathered together.

"Goldmoon, I need you to lead an expedition to see about getting us a location that is not within this tower," said Harry. "I want us out of here at the earliest conceivable time."

"What about the High Clerist Tower?" Sturm asked. "I am sure that Lord Paladine will grant you and your group permission to live in the tower. It will also give us more area to work with. There are no magical groves to surround the area and it is the last place before the actual city to stop the dragon armies from approaching this area from that direction."

"That is fine with me," said a voice from the air. "As my cleric, you have my blessing to move into that tower with your family. It is plenty big enough to house all of you. This way, my son and his cousins can have their tower back."

"It is settled then," said Harry. "Goldmoon I need you to take a group of people to examine this tower. Griphook I need you, Dobby, and Kreacher to go with her as well as Neville and Blaise."

"Of course," said Goldmoon. "We will head out in the morning. The tower is just about a day or so away. We can always fly there and be there within a couple of hour's tops."

"Thank you for doing this," said Harry. "Winky, I want you to come with me. Dobby and Kreacher, I want you to start cleaning the rooms there so that we can get moved in as quickly as possible. Justarius, I think for now we need to get the slaves out of Pax Tharkas and start bringing them here. We can see to their welfare after they are safe. If Amelia is successful, they can stay in this city and we can appoint a new leader of this city. Eight hundred more people in this city aren't going to hurt things that much. If some of them have skills that will benefit the city it will be more beneficial. We can always help some of them get settled between here and the High Clerist Tower."

Justarius looked to Ladonna who nodded her head in agreement. He then turned to Harry.

"I think that we can help out in other ways as well," he said. "Once you get them here, we can see to it that they get some of the houses that you purchased in the city. The tower will not hold everyone. We will have some of the members of our order working with your representatives in getting them set up. That way we can all concentrate on getting more done. As you have so many projects going all at once, it may be beneficial to you to just trust in us to do our part and let us do what we can."

"We will need portkeys made," said Harry. "Those of you that can make them, we need at least two hundred of them. We will use a sack with a feather weight charm on it to hold them. Use steel pieces. That way they are not too heavy. We will meet back here in an hour and see what needs to be done. Supplies will need to be purchased for the trip. Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher, you will be in charge of gathering what we need. Narcissa, you are in charge of the tower in our absence. Keep whoever is left here safe while we get things done."

After getting an affirmative, the groups headed off to do what they were assigned to do. Later that afternoon, the groups all gathered into their respective parties.

"Harry is it possible to get us back where we were when we first met?" asked Tanis. "That will cut the trip down considerably if you can."

"I have never done a side along apparition with that many people before," said Harry. "Let me get right back to you on that. I think if I take Severus there, he might be able to make a portkey to take the whole group there once he knows the area."

"Why don't I just create a portal to Newport?" suggested Par Salien. "That will save some time and it is easy enough for me to do so now that I know where you are going."

"From there it is a day's journey to Pax Tharkas," said Gilthanas. "We can be in Pax Tharkas by this time tomorrow afternoon."

"Not with us," grinned Harry. "We can be there in a couple of hours. We have faster means of transportation than that. Also once we see a place, many of us can apparate there in the blink of an eye. I know that I can. Now that I have the basics, I can apparate to any location that I have been before."

"The portal is ready," said Par Salien sweating slightly. "It will close once you are through, so don't worry about anyone abusing the portal and invading this area."

With that, Harry and his party stepped through the portal and scouted the area around the exit.

"It is so quiet here," said Harry. "Where is everyone? It is like this town is deserted."

"Many of the slaves in Pax Tharkas came from Newport and the surrounding villages," answered Gilthanas. "We are lucky that the dragon armies are not able to enter the boundaries of our homeland, yet. The entry ways to our land are not many and then they can be stopped unless they come over head on the backs of dragons."

"It would seem that not everyone is so lucky then," said Harry. "We should get moving. Time is of the essence here and I would like to get to Pax Tharkas before sundown."

Goldmoon and her group headed out as soon as Par Salien closed the portal. With the flight on the brooms, it did not take them long to get to the High Clerist Tower. Dobby and Kreacher started cleaning the rooms immediately. Griphook found a room that was good to use as a bank of sorts and began his excavation of the room and its connections with the ground. As Harry was intending to make this place his permanent home, he was determined to start creating the vaults needed to hold their money. Neville and Blaise set out to start scouring the perimeter for defense and such. It was a highly defensible spot that would serve well for what they needed.

They all met back together and discussed what they found.

"This place is awesome," said Neville. "We can use this place easily. There is a spot for us to grow regular food as well as herbs and plants for what we need. There is plenty of room for classrooms, dining hall, bedrooms, and many other rooms."

"This place is easily defensible," said Blaise. "It will be easy to keep the pass clear from here to the city. All we will have to do is set up some sort of defense traps that can be triggered if needed. Piece of cake to get the roads blocked in case of an invasion. A building can be made halfway between here and Palanthas and it can be the center for our organization. That way we can pay the slaves to do work for us. It will serve in two ways. We can build a few houses along the way and they can help us by growing what we need to survive. That way, what we can't grow ourselves, they can sell to us. It will give them a way to start earning a living and such."

"Good thinking Blaise," said Goldmoon. "You are unique in the way that you think. Let's head back to the city and we can let the others know what we found."

"I will be staying here to start working on some of the things that I need to get done," said Griphook. "If one of the elves wants to stay here as well to continue cleaning, then that would be great. We can always apparate back to the tower later."

"Why don't both elves stay here," said Neville. "That way they can continue cleaning the rooms and then they can come back later. The three of us will go back and let the others know what we found. We need at least fifty rooms cleaned and prepared. There is no reason why we can let some of the slaves stay here in the tower with us. We are going to need all the help we can get here."

With that, the trio mounted on their brooms and flew back to Palanthas.

Amelia and her group headed into the city. They went about their task with efficiency. They scoured the records of the happenings of what was going on. They knew what they were looking for, but it was a matter of finding it. One false reference and the Lord of Palanthas would not be Lord for long.

Minerva and her group went through the portal built by Ladonna to the location of the Tower of Losacrum. They immediately began to work on repairing the damage that was around them. Unlike in Daltigoth, the ruins weren't as bad and they were able to make better headway. Hopefully, they would not be disturbed like they were at the other tower.

Harry and his group mounted the brooms and headed towards Pax Tharkas. It was not long before the bastion came into view. They dismounted from the air and trekked the rest of the distance on foot.

"Why did we not just fly the whole way there?" asked Draco. "I don't like all of this walking."

"The bastion is guarded by two red dragons," said Gilthanas. "If we are seen, we are going to be in for a fight. I would rather not have to deal with the dragons at all if we can get away with it."

"Well how do we get in then?" asked Severus. "We can't very well just knock on the front gate."

"We can always go in disillusioned," suggested Harry. "That way they will not see us."

"That will help, but it will not be a total insurance policy," he replied. "The dragons and draconians will still be able to smell us."

"We can use the secret entrance," said Gilthanas. "That way we have a better way of getting in and it is more efficient and quiet. We could still use the disillusionment that Harry suggested."

Harry nodded at Severus who helped him go around and disillusion the party. Sturm flinched when Severus pointed his wand at him, but did not remark. Gilthanas was severely impressed with the magic performed.

"The rumors were true then," he said. "It doesn't take much for you all too just flick a wand and use magic. Follow me and we will use the Sla Mori to enter the bastion. It will also lead us through any underground passages that we come across. If you see any draconians, it is best that we kill them before they kill us. Be careful when you kill them, because even in death, they have the power to hurt or kill you."

"Not if we get them from a distance," said Harry with a smirk. "That is the best thing about our power. Unlike tower mages we can cast our spells repeatedly and from a distance."

As the group was heading around the base of Pax Tharkas, the gates opened up and a contingent of draconians marched out. There were about one thousand of them marching strong. Leaning off the battlements was an enormous red dragon. Harry watched as Tanis, Sturm, and Gilthanas paled and started to shake slightly. Gilthanas led the party away from the area and when they got to a small clearing, they found the entrance of the Sla Mori. Gilthanas opened the entrance and they entered Paz Tharkas for the first time.

They wandered through and met a group of five draconians guarding an area. Seven redactor curses flew from seven wands and the draconians died instantly before turning to stone. With a wave of his wand, Severus banished the evidence that they were there and the group continued on with their journey. Soon they came upon a room that had a throne sitting in it. Upon the throne was an elf. Both Tanis and Gilthanas bowed their head in reverence.

"This is the remains of Kith Kanan," said Tanis quietly. "This is where it was rumored he was put upon his death."

"Harry Potter Sir," said Winky pulling on his sleeve. "We is having company."

Into the room a gigantic slug appeared. Tanis and Gilthanas pulled their bows and started shooting arrows at it. Sturm pulled his sword and raised it in defense. Harry and Severus studied the creature for a moment. Seven stunners flew at the beast and it stopped dead in its tracks.

"A feel so useless more often than not," said Sturm. "No matter how good I am with my blade, they do not seem to need steel. Their sticks of wood are more powerful than the head of the mages."

"Well we knew that they were powerful," said Tanis. "They really don't need us for protection. They just need us to guide them through this world as ones who know the areas that they don't. Our main goal is to just watch their backs as we know the terrains better than they do."

Harry glanced at the body of Kith Kanan and noticed that the sword in the hand of the Elven king was glowing. He approached and the hand of the king lifted in salute and handed Harry the sword. Neither Tanis nor Gilthanas were able to speak. Both were stunned that the Elven King would give a human the legendary sword named WormSlayer.

"Do you know of the honor you have just received?" asked Sturm in shock. "That sword has not been seen in the world in centuries."

"Well I think now is as good a time as any for it to come back into the world," said Harry. "With all of the dragons around that are evil incarnate, this sword will come in handy."

"I know I should be jealous, but I am also amazed," said Gilthanas. "My ancestor gave you the sword. That is amazing."

"Well I am the only cleric of Paladine on the planet at this moment," said Harry with a cheerful grin. "Come on then. We have men, women, and children to save."

The group made their way through the throne room and into another door. There were huge chains hanging there. Harry was examining them.

"This is the fabled defense mechanism of the place," whispered Gilthanas. "These chains hold boulders that weighs tons to drop in front of the gates effective sealing off the entry way."

"I have an idea," said Hermione. "How about we release the boulders? That way no one can get in or out of the place except us. We just witnessed one thousand draconians leaving the place. Why not ensure that more can't come in? I am sure that there are other things besides draconians in this place guarding it."

"That is a brilliant idea," said Tanis. "Do you have something in mind that can cut through these chains?"

"Severing Charms," said Harry. "On the count of three then. One, Two Three!"

Upon three, seven severing charms hit the chains. A large booming sound could be heard as the boulders that were the defense of Pax Tharkas hit the ground effectively shutting the front gates. The group entered the next room and it was then that they noticed that both Harry and Cedric's medallions were glowing.

"The Royal Guard," said Gilthanas. "They are awakening. We should not be in here."

"Hush Gil," said Cedric. "They will not harm us. Harry is a cleric of Paladine and I am a cleric of Mishakal. See? They return to their sleep already."

Sure enough the movement behind the tombs ceased and Harry and his party moved onward. They entered another room and felt a coldness that was beyond anything they could imagine.

"The Royal treasury," said Tanis. "It is rumored to be guarded by the spirit of a dark elf. One scream and we will all perish."

"Alarmists," muttered Harry casting a Lumos Maximus. "Everyone always panics when they shouldn't. She is no match for us. How many times do we have to tell you that we are not from this planet? A banshee is nothing to worry about. Severus please cast a silencing charm."

Severus did as he was asked while Harry went on muttering about alarmists and complaining about everything. The banshee came at them and the seven people from Earth took care of her quickly.

"Who does this gold belong to now?" asked Harry. "Are you telling me that it has been sitting here all this time?"

"To be honest no one really wants it," said Gilthanas. "It is worthless these days. As you are the defeater of the guardian, I guess you could say that it is now yours."

"Winky would you please see to it that this gold is sent back to my special treasure room at the Tower?" Harry asked her.

"Of course Harry Potter sir," she replied snapping her fingers. The others just watched as the gold disappeared leaving an empty room.

"That gold can be used to help the slaves we are rescuing," said Harry. "I have no need of a treasure this size. It can be distributed to these people and they can use it to restart their lives."

"That is very generous of you lover," said Cedric with a smile. "I like how your mind thinks."

"Yes well," said Severus interrupting them. "Aside from Harry's generosity, don't you think that we should get a move on? I want to get this over with and get back to the Tower so that we can complete the rest of what we are trying to do."

Both Harry and Cedric blushed. Severus grinned at the two of them before the group moved on. It was not long before they came to the cells of the women slaves. Harry had Rufus and Charlie quickly scan the halls to make sure nothing was coming their way. From there, he posted guard while he and Cedric along with Gilthanas and Hermione went in to speak to the women.

"We are here to rescue each and every one of you," said Harry. "We are going to use magic to get you out of here, but it will take us some time. I know that you do not know me, but if you look into your hearts, you will know that we are the only option you have to get you to safety."

"How will you do it?" asked Maritta. "Many of us have husbands or children or both here as well. It is how he keeps the men working so hard. They would never do anything that would cause harm to either."

"Give me a few moments to speak with my comrades," said Harry. "I am sure that we can come up with a plan that will ensure that not only will we get you all to safety, but we will be able to free the children and men as well."

Harry and his group all spoke together in hushed tones with the apparent leaders of the women slaves. They would offer a suggestion and then see how the others would react to it. Of the thirty four women that were in this cell. Twenty two had children. It was agreed that those that did not have children would go to the Tower with Winky, Severus, and Remus, in a side along apparition.

"The key to getting to safety is to hold on tight and not let go," said Harry. "They will get these women to safety. While we do that, we need to know how many women in the cells next to us do not have children as well. We can get them to safety also."

Maritta led Harry to the cell next to theirs. Of the sixty women that were in the cell, forty had children. Harry debated about this for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do.

"Ok here is what we are going to do," said Harry. "We are going to get all of these women out of here."

The women started to protest, but Harry held up his hand for silence.

"Hear me out before you start complaining," he said. "We get you out of here first. Maritta and her women will stay with me to help us get to the children. Once you are out of the way, that is less people we have to worry about here. We will need someone on the other side to console the children when they arrive. Travel by portkey will shake the nerves of an adult. I can only imagine what it will do to a small child. We have twelve women already on the other side waiting for you. Please just trust me. We are doing our best to help all of you."

"We believe you Cleric of Paladine," said Janice pointing to his medallion that was glowing. "If anyone would tell us the truth it would be like you. I would like to learn the ways of the old gods."

"I am sure that Goldmoon will be able to teach you much of what she knows," said Harry. "She is a cleric of Mishakal and she is knowledgeable of the ones you call the old gods. I only know of them from what I have learned since I arrived. I want you to stay with me and I can tell you about what I know as we work on freeing the children."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop right here on this chapter. I have a long way to go and I don't want the chapter to turn into a whole book. I will update again soon. Thanks for following along.


	8. Matafleur

DISCLAIMER – This story will contain mild slash. Please do NOT flame me. If you do not like the story then PLEASE find one more to your liking. Bitching and moaning at me will not change my plot. The characters will more than likely seem OOC. As this is my story and I am writing it, then I can do this.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters are owned by JK Rowling. I would like to meet Daniel Radcliff and accept his marriage proposal, but that won't happen. Neither is me making money off of this story or going to jail for claiming what isn't mine.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Krynn and all of its characters are the property of TSR. Tracey Hickman and Margaret Weiss are co authors of the Dragon Lance books along with their families and friends. I do not own them either, but I would love to visit Krynn.

NOTE – There will contain some cursing in this story. There will contain mention of slash and possible love interests. Sirius will still be dead, but Cedric will still be alive. There will be mild bashing of some of the more aggravating characters to me. One last time, I ask that if you do not like this story then find yourself one that is more your style. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that you are giving to me.

**Chapter 8 – Matafleur**

Harry had Severus turn a few of the women's extra dresses into portkeys. Within moments, the 60 women that were in the second cell were gone in a flash. Severus, Winky, and Hermione went with them. In moments, they popped back in.

"That was so easy," said Maritta. "We can do something similar with the children. We can get one mother to go with a group of children. From there you can work on getting our husbands free."

"The idea is to get them all out quietly and safely," assured Harry. "Is there anything at all that we need to know about the guards surrounding the children?"

"They are being guarded by a red dragon," admitted Maritta. "However, the poor dear is old and they are mistreating her as well. She is locked in a huge room and has no way of getting out. The children love her as they play near and with her. She sometimes thinks they are her children or grandchildren."

"She doesn't harm any of the children at all?" asked an astonished Gilthanas. "That is amazing as red dragons are he most ferocious and largest of the bunch."

"Like I said, she treats them as if they were her own children," assured Maritta. "They love her and she loves them. Many of the children would be upset if anything happened to her."

"Maybe we can rescue her as well," said Harry. "I'm not making any promises, but if she is being abused, then we will do what we can to assist her. I would rather not have to take the life of a dragon at all if I can get away with it. This way, if she is willing to work with us rather than against us, we can save more lives than that of humans today."

"She is a dragon," snapped Gilthanas. "She is an evil dragon in the service of the Queen of Darkness to be more accurate. I say just let her rot here and be done with it. You have WormSlayer. You will be able to use that to defeat her easily."

Harry glared at the elf in disgust. Maritta, Severus, Cedric, and Winky were also glaring at the man.

"You are a Prince of your people are you not?" asked an angry Harry.

"Yes," said Gil unabashed. "I am the youngest son and second in succession to the throne. What does that matter?"

"How would you feel if it was you locked in that room and people wanted to murder you for what you are?" hissed Harry. "Just because that dragon follows a different god than you doesn't mean her life is forfeit. The arrogance that you are putting forth is beyond annoying. If you don't have anything polite to say then I suggest that you keep your mouth closed. I have no problem doing it for you should the need arise."

"Were I you, I would just be silent," said Tanis. "This young man and his friends took a blue dragon right out of the sky and didn't even break a sweat. As you can see that same dragon has gifted him with a scale. Respect was given to him by a blue dragon. If Harry wants to see if he can save the red dragon, you are in no position to stop him."

"I apologize," said Gil quietly. "I was out of line and disrespectful. We elves revere life. We do not kill unless we absolutely have to. I offer my sincerest apologies for not thinking before I spoke. You are right. If she is being abused and hurt, then we should help her."

Harry sniffed but didn't say anything. He looked to Maritta and spoke in a gentle voice.

"How do we get to the children?" he asked. "We need to get them out of here first and foremost. Severus has been making port keys out of your extra clothing. If we work quickly and quietly, we can get the children out with little to no trouble."

"Sure," said the woman. "Follow us and stay under your invisibility spell. The less you are seen the better it will be."

Harry and Severus went around and disillusioned everyone again. From there, they walked with the women toward where the children were housed. From time to time, they would come across a patrol of Draconians. Harry and his group would quickly and quietly dispose of the creatures. Twenty minutes later, they got to the room that was before the one which housed the dragon.

"Why are you killing the draconians?" asked Tanis. "If you keep on doing that, then they will know someone is here."

"Don't you think they already know?" smirked Severus. "After all we DID cut the chains holding the defense mechanisms. I am sure by now that someone knows that something is going on."

"You do have a point," said Sturm looking at Severus. "Let's just get to the children and get out of here. The magic is making me nervous."

"Oh lighten up," said Harry with a cheerful grin. "It gets easier to accept after awhile."

Severus and Cedric hid grins behind their hands. Harry was acting like this was a family outing instead of a rescue mission. All knew that Harry was serious about what he was doing, but they also knew that he was determined to have everyone relaxed. After all, if a person wasn't relaxed, they were more inclined to make a mistake.

Harry gently opened the door and entered the room. The others made to enter the room and he stopped them with a quick motion. He beckoned Maritta forward.

"I want to talk to the dragon," said Harry. "What is her name?"

"Her name is Matafleur," she answered. "Would you like me to go with you? She knows me as the matron of sorts of the other women."

"Good idea," remarked Harry. "Severus and Hermione you are to make sure that no one comes down this hall. Ladies we will call for you as soon as we can. Please be patient with us."

"Maritta?" asked a gravelly voice. "Is that you?"

"Yes dear it is," said Maritta walking over and standing in front of the dragon. "I have brought someone here who wishes to speak with you."

"It smells like a male," said the dragon. "He is also carrying a sword. What is going on Maritta?"

"Revered One," said Harry speaking in parseltongue. "I am a defender of people and their rights."

"You speak the language of dragons!" exclaimed Matafleur. "No human is able to speak the language of our kind. How have you managed this?"

"My name is Harry Potter," he hissed at her. "I come from a different world. I was born with the power to speak to snakes and serpents. Dragons on this world are more highly evolved than on my home planet. I need your help Exalted One."

"Step forward and state your case," she replied. "For one reason and one reason only, am I willing to even listen, to you. I am only listening to you is because you speak the language. I also sense a being of greatness watching out over you."

"That would be Paladine," said Harry. "I am a cleric of his. My friends and I are here to rescue the children. I am to understand that they are prisoners here. It is our desire to assist and take them to safety."

"Why would you do that?" she asked. "You are not blood kin to these people. What do you care of their fate?"

"I am a cleric of Paladine and my mate is a cleric of Mishakal," replied Harry gently. "We are pure of heart and desire to see those that are in captivity freed from their suppressors. We wish to offer you your freedom as well. While we wear the holy symbols of those exalted gods, we are pretty much watched out over by all of them."

"I am of no use to the world any longer," she complained at last to him. "My eyesight is fading and I am old. There is no use left for an old dragon like me in this world."

"Maybe and maybe not," hissed Harry. "You are loved by these children. They would cause a serious fuss if we even thought about leaving you behind. My mate can heal your eyes so that you can get a better look at us and our intentions. We have no wish to harm you or the children."

"Let your mate enter then and heal my eyes," she demanded. "I want to see for myself that you are what you claim."

"Maritta," said Harry quietly. "Go and get Cedric. Ask him to come here and we will fix her eyes. She wants to be able to view us properly."

"You mean you were having a conversation with her with all that hissing?" asked Maritta.

"We were," answered the dragon. "This is the first speaker of our tongue that I have ever met that wasn't a dragon or a god."

Maritta looked at Harry with awe and left the room to get Cedric. Within moments, she returned with not only Cedric but Charlie as well.

"My mate Cedric will heal your eyes," said Harry beckoning his lover forward. "My friend Charlie worked with dragons on our planet and he knows the genetic makeup. If you would allow him to examine you so that we can heal all of your hurts, we can ensure that you are healthier by the time we all leave this place."

"Very well," she said. "Please send YOUR sword out of the room. It hurts my ears. That sword was a bane to my kind centuries ago. How you acquired it is amazing in itself. This is a story that I wish to hear."

"The elf king Kith Kanan gave it to me," said Harry simply. "The elf prince Gilthanas is slightly jealous."

"He will get over it," said Matafleur chuckling as Cedric said a quick spell and began fixing her eyes. "Elves are always so uptight about everything."

"That is what I told him," said Harry with a laugh as Cedric stepped back. "I noticed that everyone on this planet seems to get alarmed at the smallest of things. If they would just take the time and think things through, then they would have fewer problems and more solutions."

"I can see you all properly," she said. "Thank you Cleric of Mishakal and Cleric of Paladine. You have done me a great service."

"Cedric," called Charlie from her hind foot. "She is not doing so well here either. There is an infection in her scales here that I can't seem to fix. Maybe the healing goddess can help you. It needs to be tended to right away."

Cedric left Harry's side to head over and assist Charlie. Harry returned to speaking parseltongue to the dragon.

"Can we start getting the children to safety, Honored One?" he hissed. "The sooner we get them out, the sooner we can work on putting a stop to your captor as well."

"Yes," agreed the dragon quickly. "Ember will not hesitate to kill the children and their parents. We must get them out of here. Their safety is of top priority."

Harry quickly opened the door and let the others in the room. Maritta quickly led them to the room where the children were kept. Hermione and Winky were disgusted with the living arrangements of the children, but managed to keep them calm. Hermione quickly explained to them what was going to happen and between she and the remaining mothers, had the children stand in groups of ten. From there, the older ones helped by holding toddlers and youngsters.

Twenty minutes later, all of the women accept for five that were chosen were gone with the children. Matafleur watched all of this with awe. Not only did they move quietly, but with organization. Cedric and Charlie were busy examining all of her wounds and healing them. Severus was already giving potions to sick children and then sending them on their way with those that were escorting them to safety. When all of the children were gone, Harry turned back to the dragon.

"Would you like to come with us?" he asked. "We are going to rescue the men and then we are going to cause a little mayhem before we head out. You are more than welcome to join us."

"A mere child is doing so much for the world," she said sagely. "I am not sure of where I would go. I have no family left alive except for these human children that I have grown so fond of."

"We are going to be taking over the High Clerist Tower," said Harry. "Paladine has given me permission to live there with my family of sorts. You are more than welcome to join us there. We will ensure that you are safe from harm. Just because you are a red dragon doesn't mean that you have to be evil."

Matafleur looked closely at Harry. She could see the medallion of the platinum dragon glowing softly on his chest. She could also see the blue dragon scale hanging on a chain around his neck as well. What surprised her more than that was the power that was rolling off of him. It had nothing to do with the Divine Ones. Harry's power was all his own and he was basking in it.

Cedric and Charlie finished their inspection of her. All her hurt and cuts were healed quickly and efficiently. Matafleur looked at all three men for anther moment before she moved her tail and pulled off three tiny red scales. She then presented them to Harry, Cedric, and Charlie. Severus quickly created chains for Cedric and Charlie and added the red scale to the chain that held Harry's blue scale.

"I shall take you up on your offer speaker," she said solemnly. "I no longer have the desire to be in this place. I want to be able to watch my children play."

"How are you going to leave?" asked Harry. "The only way we can do that is to have a teleport spell. I do not think that any of us could apparate with something as large as you. I could open the wall so that you can get out that way."

"You say that you are going to cause a little mayhem before you leave," she remarked. "I would like to add to that mayhem. It is time for Verminaard to learn that we are not pets nor or we slaves to mankind."

"Dragons are far superior," said Harry smiling. "This needs a little planning. I am sure that the other red dragon will not be as cooperative as you are."

"He is a young upstart," she snorted. "Get the human males out of here and then let's see what we can do."

"Let's split up," said Harry. "Maritta you will lead Tanis, Sturm, Severus, and Hermione to the men. They can assist in getting the men to safety. The rest of us are going to start operation disaster. Mother Dragon, you are of course free to do as you wish. When you are ready just head to the High Clerist Tower. Your 'children' will be happy to see you active and happy to be free."

"YOU had better hurry Cleric of Paladine," said Matafleur listening to another voice. "Verminaard is growing angry and Ember is on the move."

"What is with this planet and all the alarmists it has?" asked Harry jokingly to the dragon. "Ember or Verminaard are no match for us. Come on Cedric, Charlie, Gilthanas, and Winky. We have problems to cause for an arrogant ass."

Matafleur snorted as Harry lead his party out of the room. Before they left, she told them that she would wait until Harry came back and gave the word before she left Pax Tharkas and headed to the High Clerist Tower.

"I wonder if we can figure out a way to make this place a decent place to live as well?" wondered Harry out loud. "There are ample rooms as well as places to create shops and other things."

"This building is huge," said Gilthanas. "Technically, it doesn't belong to anyone anymore. I see no reason why you and your people can't take it over and begin a new life here."

"We will have to talk about it when we get back home," said Harry with a thoughtful look on his face. "I know that we said we would take over the High Clerist Tower, but this place is probably better as we can trade with both the elves and the dwarves. However, I am tired of moving around. Let's just see if we can make it in the other place first. I have yet to actually look at it. I don't want to step on anyone's toes."

Severus and Hermione came back with Tanis and Sturm. Together the group made their way to where the men were being kept. Maritta was in here element as she led the group to them. Harry and Cedric went about and started working on a plan to start harassing the draconians.

"We can get them all out," said Harry to the group. They are not that hard to kill. If Mother Dragon decides that she wants to help, she can just melt them to nothing. However, we have to get most of this done before Verminaard and that other dragon find us here."

"Trust me," said a cold voice from the door. "I am very well aware that you are here Cleric of Paladine and Cleric of Mishakal. I am a cleric of Takhisis. I have known for awhile now that you are here. I shall have my forces destroy you and the rest of the slaves for this. You are surrounded and will not be able to leave. I suggest that you come out peacefully and I may spare your lives."

"Right," drawled Harry in an almost bored voice. "I am no more worried about you than I was of the three heads of the orders of magic on this planet. I am getting pretty sick and tired of people like you that decide they want to make others miserable. What is wrong with you? Has your mum and dad got tired of you and decided that they wanted to make you into an evil person for a kick? This is getting ridiculous. There are more prejudices on this planet than there was back on my own home world. That is saying a whole lot as between Dumbledore and Voldemort they were trying to rule over everyone. What is with everyone deciding that they are better than everyone else? We have twenty one gods all trying to be the best that they can be. Each one has their own personal agenda. I have elves that declare anyone that is not of a certain faith as automatically evil. I have mages that walk around on this planet that decided they were going to teach me a lesson. I have knights that are afraid of gifts that they don't possess. I have a better friend with a red and a blue dragon than with most people I have met so far and I am a cleric of Paladine."

Verminaard went to cut him off, but Harry was on a roll and would not be quieted.

"Now we have you, a holy man, telling us that he is going to kill people just to get his jollies off," he stormed. "It doesn't matter that your deity follows a dark path. Everyone should be able to look at all aspects of the world. If things are that bad then the gods should just split the planet up into twenty one sections and each one of them should just decide who is going to rule where."

"BE SILENT!" yelled Verminaard. "How dare you talk to me like that? You are nothing more than a child. The gods may be watching out over you, but you can still be destroyed and I intend to do so. NOW SHUT UP."

Harry turned to Severus and Cedric.

"Did he just tell me to shut up?" he asked in a quiet and deadly voice. "I know he didn't just tell me to shut up."

Hermione already had the men and women portkey out. They had returned after they settled the men with their families. She, Sturm, Tanis, and even Gilthanas were looking at Harry in awe. Harry was beyond mad. He was thoroughly pissed. It showed with every step he took towards Verminaard. The draconians made to stop Harry, but were frozen with a mere wave of his hand. When Harry was about twenty feet from Verminaard, he paused. He handed the Sword of Gryffindor to Severus and then WormSlayer to Tanis. From there, he lifted his fist and approached the Dark Cleric. He reached back and punched Verminaard in the face with all that he had. The power of his magic as well as the assistance of Paladine caused the punch to be so thorough that it broke the mask that was on Verminaard's face. Harry jumped on the man and started to beat on him with his bare fists.

"I am so tired of everyone on this planet telling me what to do," he raged. "I am just a simple guy that wants to have some peace and quiet in his life. I am going to make my way in this world whether you all want me to or not. You can take your stupid war and shove it so far up your ass that your bowels come out of your mouth. I hereby claim the High Clerist's Tower as my own and I also hereby claim Pax Tharkas as mine. If you or anyone else decides that they don't like it then they can all kiss my arse. I am Harry Potter and what I decree for MY people goes. I am so sick of you high and mighty people telling everyone else what to do that I am going to start beating some sense into each and every one of you. I am the leader of my people and I ask for help from them. I treat them as equals. I don't even have a problem with the Dark Queen and she is opposed to the God that is my Patron."

"You can't do that," said Verminaard trying to get Harry off of him but failing miserably. "My dragon will destroy you and then what will become of your petty claims. The Dark Queen will stop you. I am her cleric and my word is law in these parts. Ariakas will send a flight of red dragons to destroy you and your ragtag army."

"Do you want to see what I can do to a dragon?" asked Harry in a deadly voice punching him yet again to quiet him down. "Bring him out and about and let me show you how I deal with meddlesome worms. I have already befriended the female that you held captive in that room. She is just waiting for me to give the word and she will be with me in a heartbeat."

"EMBER!" called Verminaard smugly. "The prisoners have escaped and we have trespassers. Get over here and deal with them NOW!"

Harry got off of Verminaard and walked towards the door to see the giant male dragon land in the courtyard. He laughed and turned back to Cedric and Severus.

"Do me a favor and hold this maggot for me," he exclaimed. "I have to teach this dragon why I am the best flyer Hogwarts ever saw."

With that, Harry enlarged his broom and jumped on. He flew out into the courtyard to meet the rage of the red dragon sitting there. Cedric left Verminaard to Severus as he and Tanis rushed to the door to view the fight. Hermione was hot on their trail as she too wanted to see Harry in all of his glory.

Harry hit the dragon with a few consecutive curses before he turned towards Tanis and made a motion of throwing. Tanis knew immediately what he was after and threw WormSlayer into the air. Harry lifted his hand and called the sword to him. He made the same gesture towards Severus who threw Godric's sword towards him.

"I will destroy you," snarled Ember. "Your puny parlor tricks are no match for me and my abilities. I will roast you where you hover."

With that, the dragon inhaled and blew his flames directly at Harry. Harry retaliated by hitting the flames with a strong Aguamenti Charm. Severus, Hermione, Cedric, and Charlie also had their wands out and were blasting the dragon with the exact same spell. The dragon raged in fury. Harry jumped from his broom and levitated to the ground to stand in front of the dragon. With a well placed spell, he conjured strong manacles and yanked using the power of the god and pulled the dragon's head to the ground. He made a muzzle and put in on the snout.

"I am a magic user as well," snapped Harry to Ember. "I don't need spells like you do to use magic. So, if I even think, you are about to do something stupid, I will chop your head clean off your body and feed you to the gully dwarves that live here."

Ember could feel the power radiating off of Harry, but he had a direct order from Verminaard and indirectly from the Dark Queen. He started chanting in the ancient language of Dragons and Harry pointed his wand at him and hit him with a silencing spell. The dragon looked outraged at the mere human standing before him. He wanted to destroy this human but for some reason he couldn't. Harry was stronger than he was. He was far older and superior to the human. However, Ember was no fool. He knew that deep down inside there was nothing that he could do. He was intelligent enough to know that this child of a human was his match and better.

Verminaard watched all of this through half lidded eyes that were bruising and closing from Harry's fists. He was trying to commune with his Queen with regards as to what to do with this upstart boy that was causing so many of his problems today. The Dark Queen turned her back on him. She watched with baited breath to see what Harry would do with the situation. She was not his patron, but she respected his decisions and the way he handled things. The entire pantheon waited and watched the scene play out before them. Never had it been suggested that the world be split equally. This idea had great merit.

"I offer you one of two choices dragon," hissed Harry in parseltongue to the astonishment of the dragon. "You can both fly away and never return to this area, or you can die. The choice is totally up to you. This building is now mine and there is only room for one red dragon to live in or near it and you aren't that red dragon. I will let go of the spell that is holding you, but remember what I can do to you should you decide to try something stupid again."

Harry released the spells and stood directly in front of the dragon without a single fear in the world. Ember was seriously impressed with his ability to withstand the natural ability of dragon fear. Matafleur came out of her section and watched the scene with interest. Ember may be younger than she was and larger, but what she lacked in size and strength she made up for in experience and knowledge. Harry walked over to the ancient red dragon and placed a calming hand on her head and began scratching the eye ridges that he knew she would enjoy.

Ember looked at the scene before him with much going through his head. He knew he still had a job to do for the Dark Queen, but he knew that to upset this human further could and would cost him his life. Without a second thought, he lifted his head and spread his wings. With one mighty leap, he was airborne. He flew without a second glance back leaving Verminaard to his fate.

Harry didn't know what to do about Verminaard. He was not one to kill people unless in self defense. He looked to the heavens and called up to the three main gods.

"What am I supposed to do with this trash?" he asked. "I don't want to kill him and I am not a leader of a land to decide his fate. Who do I turn him over to so that they can decide what to do about him?"

Paladine, Takhisis, and Gilean all appeared in front of Harry. The group all gave a bow of respect to the gods. Harry stood and waited for the three of them to decide.

"As he is my cleric, I would like to take him off your hands so that he doesn't bother you any longer," she said looking at Verminaard. "He has failed, and will be punished accordingly. We have heard what you said and much of it seems like a reasonable and sound idea."

"We have each taken a part of the world," said Gilean. "It is divided into two parts. One side will be for the Gods of Light while the other side will be for the gods of Darkness. We have decided that we gods of neutrality will stay within both realms to help ensure the peace that belongs to each."

"The problem being is that it is up to you as humankind to decide if they are going to stay and cause more problems or move to the section of the planet that is being set up for each side," remarked Paladine. "We have battled for this side of the world for so long that it is not going to be easy to clear out all of the Darkness on it. My siblings and I have decided that the Light shall hold sway over this half of the world. It is up to you and the people that live in it to clear out the Darkness that resides in it."

"Well I am used to leading a war," said Harry tiredly. "I will take up the mantle once more and get to work on it. I still claim this Bastion as mine."

"You are more than entitled to it," said Paladine. "I think you should go to your people and move them here. As you stated earlier there is ample trade to be had between your people and the elves, dwarves, and humans that live in this area. The High Clerist Tower will also remain in your control until you decide that you don't need it anymore. There is one among the former slaves here that would do well as my cleric. Talk with Elistan. He has what it takes to be a cleric of Paladine."

"Deal," said Harry. "I guess we better get our groups together before to much more stuff occurs and we get stuck without a way to get things done."

With that, the gods left and Harry and his group apparated back to Palanthas.

Matafleur smiled as she scouted the area for a nice cave to make her new home in. She knew without a doubt that Harry would be back and with him, he would see to it that the people he came to rescue were taken care of. The area surrounding Pax Tharkas was rich in resources as well as food. Time would change and Harry Potter would be the one to make the change.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop right here. I know I moved them again, but I wanted them to have a nice area where they could accommodate all of the slaves as well as themselves. I looked at the map of this continent and felt that Pax Tharkas would make a great community for Harry and his people.


	9. Move and Begin

DISCLAIMER – This story will contain mild slash. Please do NOT flame me. If you do not like the story then PLEASE find one more to your liking. Bitching and moaning at me will not change my plot. The characters will more than likely seem OOC. As this is my story and I am writing it, then I can do this.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters are owned by JK Rowling. I would like to meet Daniel Radcliff and accept his marriage proposal, but that won't happen. Neither is me making money off of this story or going to jail for claiming what isn't mine.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Krynn and all of its characters are the property of TSR. Tracey Hickman and Margaret Weiss are co authors of the Dragon Lance books along with their families and friends. I do not own them either, but I would love to visit Krynn.

NOTE – There will contain some cursing in this story. There will contain mention of slash and possible love interests. Sirius will still be dead, but Cedric will still be alive. There will be mild bashing of some of the more aggravating characters to me. One last time, I ask that if you do not like this story then find yourself one that is more your style. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that you are giving to me.

**Chapter 9 – To Move and Begin**

Harry and his group all apparated back to the Tower in Palanthas. By this time, the members that were in the High Clerist Tower made it back and everyone sat down to discuss what they were going to do. Harry sat there with his two swords and waited for the people to gather and get ready. Maritta was there along with Elistan to represent the former slaves. Gilthanas was there to represent the Elven nation of Qualinesti. Par-Salien was there to represent the Conclave of Magic.

"So what is going on Lord Potter?" asked Amelia. "I have not seen you this agitated in quite some time. I take it that the mission was a success as you are all sitting here and we are talking with some new people."

"Oh I was successful alright," said Harry. "It has come to my attention that this particular part of the world is not for us. There are too many bad things that can happen or is happening to us."

"What do you mean?" asked Minerva. "I thought we were doing quite well here and getting along fine. I was also under the impression that we were going to be moving to this High Clerist Tower and releasing this tower back to the wizards."

Harry sat there for a moment pondering how he was going to state his next sentences. Cedric, Severus, Hermione, and Tanis all nodded to him to show him that they were going to support him in his next endeavor. Harry nodded his head and began.

"We are going to leave this tower," he stated. "However, we are not going to totally abandon it. This tower will act as a place where the wizards of Krynn and our people can meet and discuss how magic works. We can call it a common ground. This way the wizards of this planet can have their other towers back and we won't intrude upon their territory as it were."

"That is most gracious of you," said Par-Salien. "We appreciate the gesture of good faith. We have discovered that we are unable to get to the Tower of Istar as it is underneath the Blood Sea. So this Tower would be perfect for such a place."

Harry nodded to the old wizard before he turned to Maritta and Elistan.

"I would like to divide the former slaves," he said. "Elistan can take the High Clerist Tower with half of the people. The other half can come and stay with us."

"Where are we going?" asked Griphook. "I have begun the excavation for vaults at the other tower."

"I am sorry about that," stated Harry. "I am sure that Elistan and his people can use those vaults as I am going to have Minerva transfigure the gold we got from Pax Tharkas into steel. Between her and Hermione, they can have the project done in a matter of days and then have it transported to the High Clerist Tower. Some of the people that will be living there can deal with it from there."

"So where are we going to move to?" asked Amelia. "Also, how are we going to be in two places at once? I don't mean to disregard your thoughts, but we just got set up here."

"I know Amelia," said Harry softly. "I deeply appreciate all of the hard work that you have done. However, I have found us a better place and I promise that once we get set up that we will never move again."

"Where is this place?" asked Narcissa. "Is it big enough to hold all of us or at least most of us? Also is it safe?"

"It is indeed VERY safe," answered Gilthanas for Harry. "Pax Tharkas was built by my ancestors as well as Flint's ancestors centuries ago. It is the largest Bastion of Power on the continent. It will easily house all of you comfortably."

"The only way to currently get into the place is either by apparition or by flying," stated Harry with a grin. "We have sealed the gates and only a couple of dragons or us using the Levitation Charm would be able to lift the defenses on the gates. The place is enormous. We just have to finish cleaning out all the trash is all."

"What trash?" Dora asked. "What are you referring to Harry?"

"There are gully dwarves all over the place as well as the remaining Draconians," said Harry. "Matafleur will be living in that area as well."

"Who is Matafleur?" asked Poppy. "Is this another pet that you have adopted?"

"Poppy," said Harry sharply. "That was out of line."

"Sorry Harry," she said sheepishly. "My words were crass and I apologize for them."

"Matafleur is an ancient red dragon," answered Tanis. "The former slaves actually befriended her. She and Harry started talking in the language of dragons and they came to an agreement. She gave Harry, Cedric, and Charlie a scale."

"Leave it to Harry to befriend another dragon," snickered Oliver. "By the time he is done, he will have befriended all of them."

"Oh Har, Har," said Harry with a grin. "I don't see you all complaining when they are not eating us."

"He does have a point," said Amelia fighting to not laugh. "As long as he is befriending them, then they are not attacking or attempting to make us into a meal."

"I for one am amazed that he can actually speak the language of dragons," remarked Par-Salien. "No human that walks Krynn is able to speak to a dragon in their native tongue. That is one impressive gift that you have there."

"Shall we get back to the matter at hand?" asked Augusta. "We still have to pack and move. If this place is as good as you all said it is we should get there before someone takes over the place in our absence."

"That is a good point," said Harry sobering the group up. "I suggest that Maritta and Elistan discuss this amongst their people and decide which group is going to go to which place. Oliver, Katie, Bill, and Charlie, I would like for the four of you to assist them with their move. They will need enough supplies to see them through the winter and into early spring or summer. You know that money is no option here. See to it that they have everything that they need. Elistan I would like a list of people that are coming with me by the end of the week."

Elistan and Maritta nodded their heads and rose to leave to talk with the former slaves. Harry looked to Hermione, Cedric, and Severus.

"The three of you will start taking people to Pax Tharkas using a side along apparition so that they can see where they are going," instructed Harry. "The rest of you will work with me in getting this Tower ready to move. Winky, I need you to take Griphook, Kreacher, and Dobby to Pax Tharkas and begin cleaning the rooms. If I need one of you for something I will call, but for the most part, I can handle things here on my own."

The female elf nodded her head and with a snap of her fingers the quartet left the Tower. Harry turned to the Elven Prince.

"I have no authority over you, but I think you should head back to your homeland and let your leaders know what is going on," said Harry. "We also need someone to work on getting word to the dwarves of Thorbardin that we need them for trade and such. We will need a rendezvous area to trade steel for supplies and such."

"I will leave at once," said Gilthanas. "If the Head of the Conclave would be so kind as to create a portal to Solace I would appreciate it. From there, we can send word to the dwarves about your request. I would imagine that before long, you will receive an envoy. Between us, maybe we can restore the glory that all three races had before the Kin Slayer wars."

Harry nodded his head as the old mage and young elf left together to deal with the situation.

"Harry," said Tanis. "Flint and I were talking. If you would take us to the area where we found you, we can go to the Hill Dwarves and get something set up with them as well. We will even take Tass with us so that he doesn't cause you trouble while you are trying to pack and such."

"That would be most appreciated," said Harry. "Draco and Seamus can take you there."

Draco nodded and the group all left. Narcissa stated she would see to it that Draco's stuff was packed before long as all of the Malfoy family headed out to get to work. Pomona got a team together to start getting many of the plants that they were going to take with them to Pax Tharkas to begin their greenhouse.

Meanwhile, Severus, Cedric, and Hermione were busy taking people one at a time to Pax Tharkas so that they could know where they were going. When Severus brought a few people there, he left them to assist in showing the others while he went up to the top of the Tower to pack up the Potions lab. Harry personally went to Pax Tharkas to get things started. Before he let, he approached the Creevey brothers.

"Hurry and go get packed," he told them. "Grab Luna and Cho on the way as we are going to be the party to welcome people to Pax Tharkas."

Collin nodded as he and Dennis rushed to do as they were asked. Harry called Dobby and had him start packing his and Cedric's belongings. When Luna, Dennis, Collin, and Cho were ready, Harry created a portkey and took the group to the new place. Upon arrival, Harry and the group started working on clearing out the few draconians that were stupid enough to come into view of the quintet. They entered the building to be met by a grinning Griphook.

"This place is better than the other one," he stated. "Some of these lower levels can be used as vaults for everyone. Also, there are store rooms down here for food and stuff that we can use. This place is great."

Harry laughed at the enthusiasm of the goblin.

"You know Harry," said Luna lifting a small purse. "For every draconian that we kill, we increase our steel. Before long we can take parties out and find them and destroy them."

"I would like to attempt to get some of them to join us as allies," said Harry thoughtfully. "It would make things a whole lot easier if we had allies rather than wiping out an entire race of beings."

"Ever the peace maker Harry," stated Minerva coming up. "Winky has informed me that she has your rooms ready. Dobby sent over yours and Cedric's belongings and she is busy putting them away. Some of the others are starting to arrive as well. Elistan needs you back at the other place for a bit. I think they have a list already of who is going where."

"I will be back later," said Harry with a smile.

Turning on the spot, he apparated back to the Tower and sat with the new Cleric of Paladine. When it was all said and done, two hundred and fifty people were going back with Harry while the rest went with Elistan. An agreement was made that people like Goldmoon and Cedric would go back and forth to teach the others what they learned about the gods from communing with their patron.

"How does he do it all?" Caramon asked Narcissa. "I mean Harry is younger than we are and he just goes on and handles everything like it is easy for him. How does he do it?"

"Harry is a very special person," said Narcissa after a moment of thought. "Back on our world, he had the two most powerful wizards after his life and he never once complained."

"Why were they after him?" asked Justarius while he assisted with the packing of the books. "Why pick a child and mark him the way they did?"

"I will start with the first one," said Narcissa sitting down with the trio that was assisting her. "Albus Dumbledore is a master manipulator. He uses people for his own gains and is well versed in doing things that make him look like the good guy when in all reality he is the one that is causing most of the death and destruction."

Harry nodded his head when he heard Narcissa explaining things to the group of people. At least someone was on his side that would tell the truth instead of embellishing fabrications about how his life was and such. The group was soon joined by LaDonna and Par-Salien as they wished to hear the tale of the extraordinary young man that was now, the Cleric of Paladine, and had more power in his little finger, than all three Heads of the Orders combined.

"Before Harry was born," said Narcissa. "A prophecy was made. It stated that the one born as the seventh month dies will be the one to kill the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord would mark the child as his equal and the child would have powers that the Dark Lord didn't. What was not known was that the prophecy was a fake. Not only did the Dark Lord end up killing Harry's parents but he tried to kill Harry as well. He only heard part of the prophecy. Therefore, he attacked before he knew what he was getting into. Now we know that Dumbledore set the whole thing in motion when it had nothing to do with Harry or the Dark Lord. It ended up making Harry and the Dark Lord enemies for something that Dumbledore wanted done."

"That is so wrong to do that to people in the way that they are doing it on your planet," stated Caramon angrily. "You shouldn't treat people like they are nothing more than pawns. It is against humanity to do such a thing."

"Wise words from you my brother," said Raistlin. "It just so happens that I agree with you. Young Harry has burdens placed on him that aren't even his. Your world sounds backwards in all of this."

"There are many things that have happened to young Harry that should never have happened," said Narcissa continuing her story while pulling out a certain book. "At Hogwarts we teach the children for seven years. In that time they learn everything from changing something into something else to making things hover and even fly. In Harry's first year, he battled a full grown mountain troll and beat it to save Hermione."

"Trolls are powerful on this planet," said LaDonna. "How are the trolls in your world?"

In response, Narcissa opened the book and showed the group before her a picture of the troll in question. When they all looked, they all had a new respect for Harry.

"That is larger than the ones we have on this planet," said Justarius. "This thing looks to be about twelve feet tall or better."

"It is," assured Narcissa. "He also had to get through many traps and such to rescue the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort. It almost cost him his life. The protection his mother gave him when she died actually saved his life once more from the megalomaniac that has been trying to kill him since he was a baby."

"That is horrible," said LaDonna. "We may have different views on how we act and do magic, but to all of us, children are sacred, and should be taken care of in all ways."

"There we have something in common," assured Narcissa opening the book to another picture. "In Harry's second year he battled and killed this monster. He got bit in the process and nearly died. Had it not been for the phoenix that flies around here, he would not have survived the event. He beat Voldemort for the second time that year and saved the Weasley girl."

"How big was the serpent that he fought?" asked an astonished Raistlin. "We have these on this planet, but this one seems so much larger than the ones we have."

"My sources tell me the serpent was sixty feet in length," said Narcissa. "There is only one cure for the poison from a basilisk on our planet. Phoenix tears are the only antidote."

The tower mages all sat there with awe on their faces. Narcissa opened the book to a new page and showed them the picture of a Dementor.

"These creatures are called Dementors," she said. "They suck all the happiness out of a person. They are creatures of the darkest of souls. They can kill you by removing your soul. There is only one way to defend against these creatures. It is called the Patronus Charm. Harry's Patronus is a stag. They can be used to stop Dementors, Leithifolds, and send messages and such. Harry fought off one hundred of these to save his godfather at the age of thirteen."

"Harry has not had the most pleasant of life has he?" asked Par Salien. "It is no wonder he is so defensive of you all. He is especially defensive of Miss Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Granger, and even more so of Mr. Diggory. He cares about each and every one of you."

"Harry does that for everyone," said Draco coming in and sitting down with his mother. "He is always willing to forgive and forget. If you attempt to hurt someone he cares about he will go after you with everything he has and with little regard to his own personal safety. He loves with everything that he has."

The others all nodded in agreement.

"Mother, I sent word to some of the others to have their house elves go to Pax Tharkas to help with the clean up after they finish packing for their families. It isn't fair that Harry's three elves are doing all of the work for everyone. They aren't complaining, but it is only fair if everyone donates the time of their elves. We are after all, working together as a cohesive unit. I have already sent ours to Pax Tharkas with our belongings and Lady Longbottom is sending her elves here to assist with the packing of the library."

"Good thinking Draco," said Narcissa. "Thank you for thinking about that. To be honest it hadn't really crossed my mind."

"So tell us some more about Harry," encouraged Goldmoon. "I have been listening to the story as I have been working and I agree that he has had such a hard life."

"Well," said Narcissa looking around at the growing crowd. "During Harry's fourth year, there was an event at the school where the three leading schools on the continent would get together and choose a champion. Each school had one champion and the champion was put through a series of tests. It was Harry's unfortunate luck to have one of Voldemort's minions fool the ancient goblet and place Harry's name in the cup thus making him a champion of a fourth school. He was never supposed to compete, as it was designed that, only those that were of age, meaning seventeen, could compete. Harry was forced to compete at fourteen years of age."

"What were the tests?" asked Riverwind frowning. "It doesn't seem fair that he had to compete. I am sure he didn't put his name in or ask someone. He doesn't seem like the type to do something like that."

"He isn't," said Draco picking up the tale. "He had to go against a nesting dragon mother and remove a fake egg from the nest. Dragons on our planet are nowhere near as intelligent as the dragons on this planet. She was determined to kill him. He made it through and got the golden egg by sheer luck and little damage to him. From there, he had to swim to the bottom of the lake to fight some of our aquatic species and rescue his former friend Ronald Weasley from the merpeople that were guarding him. Then if you will, the third task where he faced a sphinx, and acromantula, and other horrors to get to the center of the maze to get the cup. Thankfully, Harry and Cedric were working together as a team rather than opponents. They were able to get to the cup only to find out it was a portkey to a graveyard."

"Oh blessed Mishakal," said Goldmoon in horror. "What happened next?"

"Well," said Harry coming out from behind the shelf he was working on. "We were taken to a graveyard where my blood was used in a rebirthing ritual to bring Voldemort back to his body. From there, they almost killed Cedric. As you know, I am very protective of my mate. When they threatened him, I kind of lost it and started attacking the attackers. It was fairly simple for Cedric to have my back. He just summoned the cup and we were returned to Hogwarts. It was very close."

"In fifth year, we had Dolores Umbridge," said Draco picking up the tale again. "She was a Ministry worker that would not allow us to practice the Defensive Spells in her class. She was using a Blood Quill on Harry the entire year."

"What is a Blood Quill?" asked Raistlin. "It doesn't sound pleasant."

"It isn't," said Harry showing them his hand. "It is a device that when the writer uses it, they don't use ink. They use their own blood. It carves the words into your flesh as you use it. It was her favorite form of punishment."

"Later that year, Harry had to go to the Ministry of Magic," said Narcissa sadly. "From there, my husband and sister and a few people attacked them. Six teenagers took on more than a dozen of Voldemort's top minions and won."

"We found out right before we got here that the Dark Lord was never after me except for that one night when I was a baby," said Harry. "Dumbledore kept putting me in the way and the Dark Lord was always where Dumbledore placed me."

"Thus making the two of you fight when neither wanted it," concluded LaDonna. "Harry, just know that you can always count of us to help you all out. Now that we know why you are the way that you are, we can better understand why you react the way that you do. We Tower mages may disagree with the outlook in life, but we are all united in the study of magic and its ways."

"She speaks for all of us," said Par Salien while Justarius nodded. "We will do our part to assist where we can and such. We owe you a debt of gratitude anyway for assisting us with the rebuilding of the other two towers as well as restoring this one to its former glory."

"Shall we get back to packing?" asked Narcissa standing up. "We are almost done here and now that more members are sending their house elves to assist us, we can get things done faster."

"Many of the house elves are bringing the people we saved back to Pax Tharkas," said Cedric coming in. "Those people are mostly farmers and such. Therefore, they are willing to assist us with growing things in exchange for protection. Many want to return to their hometowns long enough to see if there is anything that is salvageable. From there, they will start working on building homes in the surrounding areas so that they can start getting fields and such planted."

"We can always barter for this year," said Harry. "Food for three hundred people will not be that costly. Hopefully Tanis and Flint will get us a trade route set up with the Hill Dwarves and somehow we can set up trade with the Mountain Dwarves. Gilthanas will assist in getting a trade route set up with Qualinesti."

"We will all be fine," assured Narcissa. "I am looking forward to getting things set up in Pax Tharkas. Since I have been to visit the place, I am looking forward to getting things set up. It is huge and we can get so much set up and started without us having to spread around and away from each other."

"It is plenty big enough for us to set up a Ministry as well as homes, school, and greenhouse and such," said Harry with a happy grin. "We will be up and running in no time. We may have to drill a hole in the wall and create a gate for people to be able to come and go easier. That way we don't have to remove the blockage on the original gate thus allowing more troops from the opposing armies to get into our new home."

Chatting with one another, all members of Harry' somewhat significant family moved around the tower packing their stuff. Winky packed up Severus' rooms for him as he was busy setting up the potions lab in Pax Tharkas. It was not more than a week later when the groups all set together in the new meeting hall at Pax Tharkas to start their conversations as to what they were going to do from there.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am going to stop this chapter right here as I want to begin in the new place with the new adventure. Don't forget that they troops of the Dark Queen are still in this region of the world. It is up to Harry and company to eradicate them and make them either run or surrender.


	10. The New Plan

DISCLAIMER – This story will contain mild slash. Please do NOT flame me. If you do not like the story then PLEASE find one more to your liking. Bitching and moaning at me will not change my plot. The characters will more than likely seem OOC. As this is my story and I am writing it, then I can do this.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters are owned by JK Rowling. I would like to meet Daniel Radcliff and accept his marriage proposal, but that won't happen. Neither is me making money off of this story or going to jail for claiming what isn't mine.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Krynn and all of its characters are the property of TSR. Tracey Hickman and Margaret Weiss are co authors of the Dragon Lance books along with their families and friends. I do not own them either, but I would love to visit Krynn.

NOTE – There will contain some cursing in this story. There will contain mention of slash and possible love interests. Sirius will still be dead, but Cedric will still be alive. There will be mild bashing of some of the more aggravating characters to me. One last time, I ask that if you do not like this story then find yourself one that is more your style. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that you are giving to me.

**Chapter 10 – The New Plan**

"I was told by Paladine that the gods have decided that they are going to split this planet between them," began Harry. "I have been communicating with the gods an awful lot lately. For some reason they ALL want to talk with me and such. That is not necessarily a bad thing, but it gets confusing from time to time. They have come to a consensus. Lord Paladine is going to retain control of this side of the planet while Queen Takhisis will go to the other side and rule there. Lord Gilean will be in the middle as it were, to assist in keeping the two opposing siblings in their own territory. Think of it as a band between the two opposing sections of the world. It will work out all the way around in the end."

"That is wonderful news," said Hermione. "We can work with everyone on this side of the planet to make sure that we keep things in the lighter aspect."

"The problem is," continued Harry. "Is that all people will have the option as to whether they want to leave this side or not. From what I am to understand, though the Light pantheon will rule this half of the planet, the Dark Minions do not have to leave. It would be our jobs to start either forcing them to leave for their part of the world, or to eliminate them all the way around."

"That will make it harder," said Tanis. "This will of course include the Chromatic Dragons in all of this. We know that Harry has a special ability that allows him to communicate in their language, but that doesn't mean it will be easy."

"Tanis speaks the truth," said Harry. "Thus far, I have been lucky. I have managed to befriend two dragons. The third dragon had no love for me and was more than willing to attack until we worked together to bring him down. We need to work on getting all lands from this area on out clear of those that are of the dark mindset. This will not include the Tower mages of course. The only time we are going to step in is if they are threatening our way of life."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Amelia. "We are only so limited by how many we have here."

"Well," said Harry thoughtfully. "There is no reason why we can't allow more people to move here to this area. We have farmers and we have us, as witches and wizards. We now need soldiers and other crafters. We can set up our own bazaar and sell items to people to make money. We have evil dragons that live in the area that we can clear out that will give us the funds to live a very happy life for a very long time."

"I think I understand where Harry is coming from," said Cedric. "We have already combined all of our money and it is set up in the vaults in a certain way. Griphook has been in his glory working as our banker. I have never seen a goblin so happy for all the work. Harry even made sure that those of you that didn't come with money, has a vault set up so that you have your own personal funds."

"Luna had the idea that when we are battling the dark forces that we can always strip them of their money pouches and things like that," said Harry. "It isn't always ethical, but in this instance, we have to live as well. Even though there is no one in this group that is hurting for money, we do need to make sure that we don't run out. My accounts took a small dent when we bought all of those houses from Palanthas. Not a big one, granted, but a dent none the less."

"We did what we thought was the best thing to do at the time," said Minerva. "I doubt very seriously that we will run out of money any time soon. However, the idea of taking something that the dead can no longer use has its merits. After all, it is only sensible to know that they can't use it anymore."

"Call it a Right of Conquest," said Amelia. "We claim what is theirs by Right of Conquest."

"We can always make it fair," said Harry getting their attention back. "We have those of you that are working on other things and are not always at a battle to get your portion of the rewards. We can always have one account set up for ALL of us. That means that when we win a fight, that we add the spoils of war to this account. When it gets to a certain amount, Griphook will divide it all equally between us. This will ensure that we all get a portion of it."

"That is brilliant Harry," said Pomona. "We no longer get paid for doing what we were at Hogwarts. This plan gives us all a portion of the money. We all have our duties and such that don't allow many of us to go on the raiding parties and such. This way we all get to do what our jobs call for and we can all benefit."

"We are one big family after all," said Harry with a grin. "Tanis, are you and your group of friends going to stay with us, or will you all move on to your own lives and such?"

"I can't speak for everyone," said Tanis carefully choosing his words. "I will be staying with you all. At least, I will be staying in the general vicinity. There are many trees and woods in the area that I can build me a small home in. This way I can be near enough to assist you and still be on my own in the comfort of the nature that my race loves."

"Aye," said Flint. "I am going to go with Tanis. I can always build me a small house near the outer walls of this place and start working on making swords and such. This will give us something to work with when the bazaar opens and we start selling our wares and stuff."

"Riverwind and I knew that you would eventually ask this question to us," said Goldmoon. "We are staying with you all. We have come to love you all as much as if you were born by blood into our families. We will stay with you and work with you."

"Caramon and I will also be staying," said Raistlin. "We enjoy working with you all and have grown accustomed to your ways and such. We like you all and you make us feel like we are back in a family again."

"I am sorry," said Tass suddenly. "I will not be staying. I have what is called Wanderlust and I have to go. I have been in one spot long enough and seen enough. It is time that I move again. I appreciate the support and love that you gave to me, but I can't help my nature."

"We can always give you a talisman that will give you a bit of protection," said Harry thoughtfully. "If Filius wants to work on it, I can add a few protections spells. We can even put a charm on it that will alert us if you are in danger."

"I can do that," assured Filius. "It will make things easier for Tass. We can add to the charm he already has, that will allow him to enter the Pax Tharkas."

By now everyone in the group had stated their claim that they were staying. Sturm was in a division of thought. He wanted to stay and protect these people, but he also wanted to go to his homeland and check up on the status of things. In the end, Harry told him that Paladine would watch out over him if he wanted to go to his homeland and assist the Knights of Solomnia with their war effort.

A month later, Gilthanas and a small contingent of elves appeared at the new gate of Pax Tharkas. He was immediately shown in and Harry and his group all met with him. Gilthanas was impressed with how much work had been done on the bastion since Harry and his group had taken over. In the month that they were there, they had built the greenhouses, homes for some of the former slaves, a marketplace right outside the gates to trade supplies and resources, and a few other things.

The mines were still worked by the former slaves, but this time, the work was beneficial to them as they got paid for their work. The women and older children worked in the fields as farmers and such. Trade routes had been set up between Pax Tharkas and the Hill Dwarves where everything, from clothes to weapons, was traded back and forth for a fair price.

"I come with good news," said Gilthanas. "My father said that we were allowed to work with you, and set up a trade route with you all. Therefore, we shall have a few elves come here and start showing you all some of what we have and what we can barter for and such."

"This is great news," said Harry. "I am thankful that you were able to get back to us so quickly. We are going to be heading out soon and I was wondering if you would like to come with us?"

"What do you mean heading out?" asked a confused Gil. "I thought you weren't going to move again."

"We aren't," said Harry with a laugh. "We received word that there is a black dragon that has taken over Xak Tsaroth and we want to remove her from the area. She has been causing nothing but terror and such in the area and it is to our benefit that she is removed and taken out of the picture."

"I heard that Xak Tsaroth was lost and ruins," said Gilthanas. "How is it that a black dragon is living there and we have not heard about it for so long?"

"Apparently she has slaves there in the gully dwarves as well as many draconians," said Harry. "We are sending in a small portion of our forces and are going to evict her and the draconians. This way we have a way of sending the few gully dwarves that are still trying to get in here over there and out of our hair."

"Why would a dragon take residence in a lost city?" asked Gilthanas. "What could she possible gain by living there?"

"Our sources tell us that she is trying to get into the Temple of Mishakal," said Amelia. "We are being asked by the gentle goddess to go and protect her temple. We are also going to start working on getting the city cleaned up somehow and maybe start work on setting up a place for people to live and such. We are not foolish enough to think that just because we are doing so well here for the moment that we are not going to outgrow this place."

"That makes sense I suppose," said Gil. "I will let my father know what is going on. We may be able to help with the rebuilding and such. Xak Tsaroth was one of the mighty cities in the former days. Send word to us when you are done and we can send out help to get it cleaned up and such."

"Thanks Gil," said Harry. "We are planning to leave in a few days. We have yet to decide who is going and what not."

"Can you give me at least a week?" asked Gil. "It will take some time for us to get there and back. We can safely say that I am going to go with you. It will help that elves become part of this project as we want to make sure that our homeland is not surrounded by riff raff."

"Do you honestly think that we want something that is not cooperative living in the area?" asked Harry with a scowl. "We worked hard to get Palanthas cleaned up. We still have to deal with any number of chromatic dragons. We have rogue dragons in this area that need to be either recruited to work with us, or be driven out and sent to the other side of the world so that we don't have to deal with surprise attacks. It has not been a piece of cake here you know."

"My apologies Harry," said Gil retreating swiftly. "I know that you and your group are working hard to ensure that we don't have to watch our own borders as much. Some habits die hard. We elves have lost touch with humans many centuries ago. Our prejudice is slowly starting to unravel as you and your group has been making much headway since I met you. It is not easy for us to put past haunts to rest."

"Sorry Gil," said Harry sighing and sitting down. "There is just so much to do and I am only one person. We can always get our team assembled and then fly you to the edge of your homeland. This will save us from having to wait for you to go and come back. We can always have you set us down somewhere safe and let us gather together and head to Xak Tsaroth together."

"Then I guess you had better get your team assembled," said Gil quietly. "As Prince of the Qualinesti elves, I will speak up for you to enter our lands safely. That way we can gather any supplies that we might need that you don't already have."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement and sent a patronus to everyone to meet in the Great Hall. Soon everyone was assembled and eager to hear the news.

"It is time for us to decide how many we are going to send to Xak Tsaroth," said Harry pointing to the enlarged map on the wall. "Gilthanas has ensured our safety by letting us enter the lands of Qualinesti while we gather supplies and a few people that he wants to take with us. We need to decide how many of us are going and who they will be. Keep in mind that we will need those that are able to fight hard. We are going after a dragon and her minions."

"I think a rounded ten of us should go on this mission," said Severus smoothly. "A smaller party will have an easier time of getting in and out with less notice. We will need someone who is familiar with the land. Obviously, Cedric, Narcissa, Poppy, or Goldmoon will have to go as it IS the Temple of Mishakal that we are trying to save. We will also need someone who is familiar with fauna of the land to gather things we could use for potions and other things."

"I would like to go," said Raistlin. "There is something in Xak Tsaroth that I would like to acquire. Should I get this item, I will consider it payment and my portion of the quest spoils."

"What is there that is so important?" asked Harry curiously. "Is it something dangerous?"

"Only to those that do not know how to use it," assured Raistlin. "It is the first spell book of Fistandantilus. It is a treasure that many of my order would kill for. I have many of his books from the Tower in Palanthas, but this one has been lost for centuries."

"I take it that if you go, then Caramon will go as well?" asked Harry. "Or did you have something else in mind?"

"Thanks to some of the potions that you all have given me, I am not in need of my brother," said Raistlin smoothly. "He will be needed here to assist with the growing populace. I shall be ok without him on this journey."

"I am going to lead this expedition," said Harry. "So I need to know who is interested in coming with me and who has other things that they want to attend to."

"If you are going, then I am going as well," said Cedric in a tone that brooked no argument. "I am a follower of Mishakal. Therefore, we have at least one cleric of hers that will be there."

"Riverwind and I would like to go as well," said Goldmoon quietly. "I would love to visit the temple and see for my own eyes what it is like."

"I am going as well," said Neville to the surprise of the group. "I am going to see what kind of plants we can gather along the way. I have been training hard and I can be both a fighter and a gatherer. This will leave Professor Sprout here to deal with the plants that I send back to her. Professor Snape will be freed to work on potions so that we can have what we need to fight many of the illnesses that will come about."

"I will be joining you in this endeavor as well," said Kingsley. "As a former Auror, you will need my skills. Many here would do someone harm if anything happened to you Mr. Potter. It is in your best interest to let those of us that are skilled in fighting, go with you."

Harry snickered at this proclamation. He knew that even though Amelia was the one in charge of things, that he was the ultimate leader. No one disputed the fact that he was the best of the best and the only chance they had of making sure they survived. His charisma, skill, and other talents were not easily bested by anyone.

"I would like to go as well," said Bill. "I have not had an outing in awhile as I have been so busy putting up wards and such on this place. I would like to do something out and about and to learn of the land a bit more."

"I am going as well," said Dora. "I have been cooped up to long also. I want to do something. We can call this a learning experience for me so that I can be a better Auror. I swear that I will follow any and all orders."

Amelia and Harry both nodded to the young Auror. Many in Pax Tharkas were getting bored and wanted to do things. Some of them did things like visit other places so that they could see the land or barter for things that they needed.

"I am going to go back to Palanthas with Luna so that we can get some more books and things," said Hermione. "We have been learning many things since we got here about this place, but there is still so much to learn. Therefore, I am going to sit out on this journey so that I can get us some more learning material."

"I will be joining my girlfriend," said Draco. "I would like to see about selling some of the houses you bought back to the city as we no longer need them. Maybe some of the Tower mages can buy a few and use them to store things in as no one but we can go near those places anyway. It would be a good way for us to replenish the money we lost when we bought them."

"Good thinking Draco," said Minerva. "I am going with Harry. I am curious about some of the old buildings and such that are in the city and I would like to see what kind of work we have before us to clean it up and make it a functioning city again."

"There you have it," said Harry. "That is our group that will be going to Xak Tsaroth. I feel that if a few of us pitch in and help Severus, we can get all of the necessary potions we might need to make sure that if something does go wrong that we can get ourselves healed and back to normal. For those that are coming, we have about three days. From there, we really need to get moving so that we can get this city set up for others to move to and grow with. There is no reason why we can't declare the city as ours. The former slaves will eventually want to move away from here as well. We can only house so many people here. While it is not uncomfortable now, eventually nature will take its course and we will start having families of our own and such."

"That is true," said Poppy. "I have delivered four babies so far. None of us from our own world is pregnant yet, but it is just a matter of time. Dora has already married Remus. Riverwind and Goldmoon have married. Katie and Oliver have married. Harry and Cedric have married and while they can't get pregnant, I am sure we can get them a surrogate somewhere. Draco and Hermione are scheduled to get married. Blaise and Daphne are set to get married when this adventure is done."

"We get the picture," said Harry grinning. "We are starting to fall in love and get married. Just about every single one of us is in a relationship with someone. Even some of the locals in the area are coming around and getting set up with some of us. I am sure that by this time next year, every one of us will be involved with someone."

"This has been a long six months hasn't it?" asked Narcissa smiling. "I have enjoyed every moment of it. Time has slipped by and we are moving on with our lives and getting set up with things. I for one couldn't be happier with the way things turned out."

With that last sentiment, the group all disbanded and went about their various tasks. Harry sat at his desk and got lost in thought as to how his relationship with Cedric began.

Flashback

"_Harry what are you doing in here?" asked Cedric spotting the young Gryffindor. "Shouldn't you be in your common room?"_

"_I am trying to learn the Accio Spell," said Harry shrugging. "Professor McGonagall has given me and Hermione permission to use this room to practice. What are you doing out and about?"_

"_I was worried about you and wanted to talk with you is all," said Cedric sitting on the desk near Harry. "I want to tell you something, but I am not sure how you will react to it."_

"_I am sure that you have nothing to say to me that will offend me," said Harry. "You are a nice person and I am glad that you believed me when I said I didn't enter my name into the Goblet of Fire. I don't want to be in this contest. I absolutely hate my fame. I absolutely hate the people that are forcing me to continue to be in front of all the danger all the time."_

"_Harry," said Cedric softly interrupting his tirade. "I wanted to tell you that I have feelings for you."_

"_I beg your pardon?" asked Harry blushing slightly. "Did you just tell me that you have feelings for me?"_

"_I did," admitted Cedric just as red in the face. "I have been watching you for a couple of years now and I am falling more in love with you each and every day. I don't want to upset you by telling you this, but I wanted you to know."_

"_Well then you have nothing to worry about," said Harry. "I have had feelings for you as well. I just don't know what to do from here."_

"_Let's just start out slow and easy," said Cedric. "We can work together here in this stupid tournament and we can both claim the victory for Hogwarts. What we do from there is totally up to us. We can even start dating if you like. When you graduate from Hogwarts, I am sure we can figure out what to do."_

"_I actually like the sound of that," said Harry smiling. "Thanks for taking the time to talk with me and let me know that I am not the only one that is feeling pulled."_

"Harry," called Cedric a little forcefully. "Are you listening to me?"

"I am sorry Cedric," said Harry snapping his attention to his life mate. "I was lost in a daydream. What is going on?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted me to pack your things for you," said Cedric with a smile. "Where were you a few moments ago dear heart?"

"I was reliving the time when we both confessed that we had feelings for one another," said Harry with a grin. "We were both so scared of what the other would say."

"Look at us now," said Cedric. "Two and a half years later and we still are together on a different planet as symbols of the gods of light and leaders of our little group. I am so proud of you for all of your accomplishments. We would have all floundered and been lost without you."

"I am just the one that gets things going," said Harry raising his eyebrow. "Without all of you, there wouldn't be anything for me to do. I get help when I need it and I try to be fair with all decisions."

"I don't think you have it in you to be unfair to anyone," said Cedric with a laugh. "You are to kind hearted to ever intentionally hurt someone's feelings. I also wanted to tell you that Dobby will be coming with us for this outing. He stated that you and I can't be trusted to look after ourselves without either him, Winky, or Kreacher looking after us."

Harry laughed at that. The three elves loved Harry and Cedric with everything that their little bodies had to love with. Thanks to everything that they did, along with Severus, Harry was no longer malnourished or hurting. His eyesight had been fixed and he was toned with lean muscles on his body. All of the hard work around the different places saw Harry up to his elbows assisting with the decorating, cleaning, packing, repairing, or any other number of different assignments that were given out.

In the month plus that they had been in Pax Tharkas, Harry had personally set up the library. They had a feasting hall, meeting hall, potions lab, classroom, greenhouses, rooms for all the inhabitants of the place, gardens, a small market place inside the bastion, as well as one outside the walls. Harry took over as DADA instructor for the younger students. Now everyone was either outside or in the training room on their days off to practice and learn. There were those times when Harry would enter the kitchen to help with the cooking only to be thrown out by either the women or elves. He would laugh genially with them in those instances and then head to another part of their new home and assist someone else with a project.

Laws and rules were set up for the inhabitants of Pax Tharkas. It didn't matter if you were a witch, wizard, muggle, elf, or goblin. Everyone sat together and decided for or against a suggestion. As the citizens of Krynn were used to doing things their way and Harry and company had a different set of rules, they decided that every other day they would swap to do certain things. One day would see the elves cooking and women farming, or vice versa. Even the men rolled up their sleeves and assisted with things. At any time you would see house elf, human, or magical person working side by side with certain projects.

"Have all of the rooms been cleaned and made ready for use in this place yet?" asked Harry pulling himself back to the present once more. "I know we can only do so much with the Royal Guard's tombs, but I would like to ensure that we have all harmful creatures out of our home."

"We have managed to get them all cleaned out," assured Cedric. "We had a few pockets of some not so desirable inhabitants around, but for the most part, it is just those of us that are supposed to be here. We have found a couple more secret tunnels to and from the bastion. We already have workers set up to build buildings near the entrances on the outside so that we can make sure that no one sneaks in here when we are least expecting it. Remus has been able to create a map of this place much like the one for Hogwarts. You should receive your copy soon enough."

"I was watching the Marauder's Map yesterday," said Harry. "You would be surprised at how little people are still in the castle. I would imagine that many refuse to have anything to do with it as Dumbledore is still in it. Many would not want him near their children."

"Well," said Cedric. "That is no longer our concern. Let the two of them continue to battle it out. Now my dear, I suggest that you get out of this office and go do something else. You have been cooped up in here for three days making sure that all things we decide are recorded for use and such. It would be in your best interest to get a little sun and enjoy yourself before we head out to Xak Tsaroth tomorrow."

"I think I will," said Harry standing up and kissing Cedric soundly on the lips. "Thanks for everything. Call me when dinner is ready. I am going to go sit with Flint and see what he is up to."

With that, Harry left his office and Cedric headed to their rooms to pack what he and Harry would need for the adventure.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter right here. The updates will not be that frequent due to me having other things going on. I will update as I can and let you all know what is going on in advance. I am hoping soon to be able to post the first chapter of my other two stories sometime soon.

NEXT CHAPTER – Xak Saroth


	11. Xak Tsaroth

DISCLAIMER – This story will contain mild slash. Please do NOT flame me. If you do not like the story then PLEASE find one more to your liking. Bitching and moaning at me will not change my plot. The characters will more than likely seem OOC. As this is my story and I am writing it, then I can do this.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters are owned by JK Rowling. I would like to meet Daniel Radcliff and accept his marriage proposal, but that won't happen. Neither is me making money off of this story or going to jail for claiming what isn't mine.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Krynn and all of its characters are the property of TSR. Tracey Hickman and Margaret Weiss are co authors of the Dragon Lance books along with their families and friends. I do not own them either, but I would love to visit Krynn.

NOTE – There will contain some cursing in this story. There will contain mention of slash and possible love interests. Sirius will still be dead, but Cedric will still be alive. There will be mild bashing of some of the more aggravating characters to me. One last time, I ask that if you do not like this story then find yourself one that is more your style. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that you are giving to me.

**Chapter 11 – Xak Tsaroth**

The following day saw the party ready to head out. Many of the others were there to wish them luck in their endeavors. By the time that breakfast was over with, Harry and his party had mounted their booms and had taken flight. Hermione and her small party were also ready to go.

It was hours later when they reached the outskirts of Qualinesti. Porthios was in the area with his party of warriors to greet his brother and the inhabitants of Pax Tharkas. Gilthanas led his party to an area where they could clean up after the flight and refresh themselves with water and nectar and such. Porthios was eyeing Harry and Cedric with disdain the entire time. Lauralanthalasa was there talking with Tanis and Harry while this was going on. Harry was on edge watching the future leader of the elves glaring at him. He finally had enough and as the Speaker of the Sun arrived, he let loose on Porthios.

"What in the hell is your problem?" he asked the stately elf. "I have never met you before today and I do not take kindly to your obnoxious attitude that you are projecting to me. If you have something to say, I wish you would do so and get it over with. You are aggravating the hell out of me and I wish you would knock it off."

Gilthanas and Lauralanthalasa were both staring at their elder brother with shock on their faces. Porthios was not one to behave in such a disrespecting manner. Cedric and Minerva were also glaring at the older elf in disgust having watched his growing attitude for a while.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Solostaran. "Why are you being antagonistic and disrespectful to our guests? They are here by my invitation and deserve common courtesy."

"They are blasphemous," snapped Porthios. "They are obviously together and they wear the symbols of the gods that have been lost for centuries. They should be shot and hung where they stand for their atrocity to our ways and the memories of the old gods."

"STAND DOWN," snapped Solostaran. "They are not doing anything that should concern you. I, for one, am glad to see the ancient symbol of the gods once more in the world. As for them being together, that is NONE of your business."

"I think what has you so upset is the fact that, it is us, that are wearing these symbols and not you," snapped Harry pointing at Porthios angrily. "As far as anything else that pertains to us, it is NONE of your business and I would appreciate it if you kept your nose out of it."

Solostaran watched as Porthios got angrier with Harry. The Elven Prince pulled his sword and proceeded to threaten Harry. Tanis, Riverwind, and the others of Harry's party took offense to this. Harry flicked his wrist and Porthios was upside down hanging in the air. With a second flick of his wrist, the sword that was used was nothing more than a twig.

"All soldiers are to stand down IMMEDIATELY," snapped Solostaran. "Lord Potter if you would be so kind as to release my son, I would appreciate it. Gilthanas has vouched for your good deeds and our scouts have informed us that everything that you have done in the area has been for the betterment of the land. For that, you have my gratitude as leader of the Elven people. Trust me when I say that my son will be punished for his actions."

Harry walked up to Porthios and released his spell. He stood the elf up and glared in his face.

"I have taken on a blue dragon named Azure and won allegiance from him," said Harry furiously in the face of the stoic elf. "I have taken on two red dragons and I am still here to tell the tale. One of those red dragons is my new ally. I have also faced Verminaard and beat him like a homeless beggar and taken his seat of power. I have ousted the Lord of Palanthas and appointed a new leader in that area. I have beaten the guardians at the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas and took it for my own. I have fought with the god of the Dark Moon and am still alive. IF you EVER pull another weapon out on me, it will be the last thing that you ever do. Consider this your first, last, and only warning on the subject."

"You WILL make amends to Lord Potter," snapped Solostaran to his eldest son. "This is not a request but a command. Never before have I been so disappointed in your actions. You would do well to remember your place."

"Is that Worm Slayer strapped to your side?" asked Laurana pointing to the now in view sword. "That sword has been lost for centuries. When Gil said that you had it, I thought he was mistaken."

"The Elf king gave it to me," said Harry smiling at the pretty princess. "Gil is my friend and I am glad to have met you all. I apologize for my actions regarding your other brother, but I don't like to be threatened. I am a Cleric if Paladine and my mate is a Cleric of Mishakal. If the gods are not judging us, then no one else has the right to do so either. I speak with, and talk to, all twenty one radiant beings and I have earned their respect. I think that if I can accomplish that, then an elf prince can give me the same common courtesy."

Harry turned to Solostaran and gave a bow of respect to the leader of the Elven nation. What surprised everyone in the clearing was that Solostaran returned the bow in the same courtly fashion. It was as if two friends were giving each other the acknowledgement of rulers of equal status.

"When you are done with your mission in Xak Tsaroth, I would love to have some of our people go and start rebuilding," said Solostaran looking for a place to sit down.

Minerva grabbed a couple of branches and transfigured them into a table and chairs for everyone. Many of the elves in the glade had never witnessed the magic that Harry and his group had, but they were delighted by it none the less. Everyone sat down and the conversation began in earnest.

"I will be sending a group of my people that are specifically trained in stealth and fighting skills," said Solostaran. "Gilthanas has told me that he will be with you. What are the plans that are underway and how can we further help you succeed in your mission?"

"First and foremost," said Harry. "We are going to protect the Temple if Mishakal from the black dragon that is in residence in the city. It is a request from her Divine Holiness and we are doing that mission above everything else. From what we know of the area, it is inhabited by her, draconians, and gully dwarves. Flint and Narcissa are taking a trip to Hill Home and are talking with the dwarves about sending people over once we succeed and have them assist in the rebuilding of the city. We are not foolish enough to think that we can do everything on our own. We see this as a way for the races that live in this area to have a common ground with things. My people have the ability to apparate to locations that we have already been. In other words, we turn on the spot and disappear from where we are and appear where we want to. When we are at the city, we will have others come to us so that they can get the feel of the place. When we finally evict the dragon and her minions, we will have all, of MY people visit the place a couple of times so that we can go back and forth once all of our peoples are in the area and working together. Hopefully once we are done, the mountain dwarves will send those that wish to work with us, out to assist with the clean up of the land as well as start their own trade routes with the city."

"You are an amazing young man," said Solostaran impressed. "Not many would venture into unknown territory and work to clean up and area so that others could live their lives comfortably. My elves will assist you in clearing out the draconians that are in the area."

"That is Harry for you," snorted Minerva. "He likes to help everyone even if it makes him sick in the process. He has saved all of those former slaves of Verminaard and he has half of them living with us and working with us. The other half went to the High Clerist Tower with Elistan. Now we are building houses left and right to make sure that everyone has a place to live before winter sets in."

"My dear old besom," said Harry with a grin. "I have seen you doing the same thing. You are in no position to tease me when you are just as guilty of that as I am."

"What did you call me twerp?" she asked pulling out her wand. "You have exactly two seconds to run before I transfigure some of your body parts into something else."

Harry laughed in her face, but took off running. The Elven Royals were sitting there with shock on their faces.

"Speaker," said Tanis while the others laughed at the due. "Never fear. They do this all the time. It is their way of showing that they love one another. Each person that lives with Harry loves him and he loves each of them with a fierceness that is unrivaled by anyone."

"It seems that he brings out the youth in these people," observed Laurana. "She has to be old enough to be his grandmother. How is it that someone so young is held in such high esteem between them?"

Tanis spent the next hour relating all of the information about Harry and his group to the Elven Royalties. The three that hadn't heard this story before were amazed that in the seven months that Harry and his group has arrived on this planet that they had accomplished so much. It was amazing to hear some of the feats that Harry and his friends had done. By the time that Tanis was finished, Harry and Minerva had arrived back arm in arm laughing with one another.

"So what is the plan?" asked Harry with a smile. "Are we going to be heading out soon? We have a dragon to evict and draconians to herd before us."

So everyone sat down together and hashed out a plan. Supplies were called for and when everyone had what they needed, they all left. They were going mostly by ground as they wanted the elves to keep up with them. They worked together to plot the ground and decide how they were going to clean up the roads that led to the lost city.

Within a couple of days, they hit the swamps. The elves took to the trees as they were more comfortable in that aspect.

"We are going to need to build up the roads to be able to come and go between this disgusting stuff," observed Harry pulling out his wand and giving it a shot. "If we transfigure some of this dirt into cement, it will hold up better than just using a dirt path."

Harry, Cedric, Minerva, Bill, and Dora took out their wands and started to get to work. It was not long before they had a good mile done. They settled down to rest a bit later.

"We don't have to do it all now," said Minerva. "Now that we are here, we can always come back later and finish it."

"You are right," said Harry thoughtfully. "We have a mile started. Between us, the dwarves, and elves, we can get a good decent road built along this way that will connect a meeting point that is comfortable with everyone and doesn't encroach upon anyone's territory as it were."

"I think that we can send one of the messengers back to my father and tell him of our thoughts," said Gilthanas motioning to one of the scouts. "This way he can send some of our engineers out and begin working on a road that will meet up with this one that we have created and get it started from the edge of Qualinesti lands to here."

A map was quickly drawn by Minerva and sent with the scout to show the Elven King where they built the mile road. Not long after that, they group all stood and began to make their way deeper into the swamp. Occasionally, they would stop long enough to make a cement path in the swamp for easier traveling.

Within a week of leaving the lands of Qualinesti, they arrived on the outskirts of Xak Tsaroth. Quietly they whispered to each other as to what they were going to do.

"Gil," said Harry. "I need you to get your warriors to split off into groups of five and start harassing the draconians. Let them stay outside of the city. We will deal with what is happening inside the city. I don't want any of your people getting hurt in this mission. Their jobs are to make sure we don't get ambushed from outside forces."

Gilthanas nodded his head and turned to give the elves their orders. Harry was given command by the Speaker, but he felt uncomfortable instructing a race of beings that were far older than he was. Harry turned to his own group.

"Neville, I want you to stay outside and start gathering plants that you think will help us and have a good chance of surviving our greenhouses," instructed Harry. "Ask Gil to post a couple of guards around you. Dora, I want you to stay with him and protect him at all costs. If either of you have any trouble, call for Dobby and he will take you to safety."

Neville and Dora nodded their heads and made their way to Gil. Harry looked at the rest of the group and made his decision.

"We are going to stick together for now," said Harry. "When we find the temple, Goldmoon, Riverwind, and Kingsley will stay there to defend it while the rest of us go in to find the dragon. With us being a smaller party, we can get inside and around easier than if we were to bring a large contingent of warriors with us. Gil, you have the option of staying with Goldmoon or joining me. You are not mine to command."

"I will help defend the temple," said Gilthanas. "Once we have it under our control, I will help my soldiers defend it on the outside while the others defend it on the inside."

Everyone nodded and then got to work. They headed into the outskirts of the city carefully and quietly. Harry and the others cast Silencing and Disillusionment Charms on everyone so that they were not seen or heard easily. From there, they went in. They encountered small pockets of draconian warriors and dispatched them easily. Bill quietly and quickly searched the remains for steel and other valuable items.

With an efficiency that made even the elves admire, Harry and company made their way into the city with minimal hassle. Each time they ran into patrols, they dispatched them quietly and efficiently. Soon they found the well that was in the courtyard. Riverwind was pale as he felt the effects of the dragon that was housed below. Harry and Bill quickly waved their wands to ease the effects. Goldmoon was entranced by a particular building.

"There it is," she whispered pointing. "That is the temple. Mishakal is guiding me and Cedric. It is very beautiful. Shall we head inside?"

Harry sent everyone ahead before he dropped his charm and nodded to Gil. The elf waved in understanding. Harry turned on his heel and entered the sanctity of the temple.

"Here is where we split off," said Harry. "Raistlin, Cedric, Dobby, and Aunt Minerva, you will come with me. The rest of you let the others know where we are going. I am being guided through those doors and I think our entrance into the city is just beyond."

The others nodded and then Harry led his small group through the door. At first all they saw was another room. On the other side, Harry opened another set of doors. Before them was an old set of stairs.

"This is the Path of the Dead," whispered Raistlin. "I have read about this in my studies. It leads to the Hall of Ancestors. It is where the kings of Xak Tsaroth were laid to rest."

"Can you guide us through this?" asked Harry curiously studying the area they were traversing. "It seems really old."

"Don't forget that this city was built during the age of Dreams," said Raistlin. "I am unable to guide you through this as the city is not the same as it was before it fell down the side of the mountain."

"Oh well," said Harry with a grin that made everyone cringe. "We will just have to figure it out as we go."

"Do me careful Harry," said Minerva in exasperation. "I think you hung around with Tass to long. This is not a picnic you know. We are here to fight draconians and a black dragon."

"Chill Minerva," said Harry using a term that floored everyone. "Where is your sense of adventure? "So far we have found something that is very old. We also have the opportunity to see what other things we can find out and improve upon."

"I knew I was going to regret coming on this trip," she muttered under her breath to the amusement of the others. "Bloody fool is going to get himself killed."

Harry grinned as he moved forward to examine what was going on. A large group of gully dwarves raced passed them at one point and Harry and his group all looked around curiously at this.

"Well," he said. "It looks like our source was correct and there are tons of the little creatures here. I wonder where they are going in such a rush."

"We go see bosses," said a female gully dwarf standing in the shadows. "We go up and they go down. We go down and they go up. You see. Our turn soon."

Harry knew that like the house elves, you would not get a clear answer to any question. So he went quietly to the edge and looked around. Other gully dwarves were all patting him as he passed by. He smiled to each of them and arrived at his destination. His eyes got large and his anger built while he watched some draconians using a whip on the gully dwarves. The lead draconian made to swing the whip when Harry muttered a spell and banished it. The draconian looked around in confusion for a moment before it started to yell at the dwarves again. Harry flicked his wand a second time and hit the draconian with a blasting hex. Before his comrade could do anything, Harry silenced it with a Cutting Curse.

Harry waved to his companions to come forward. He pointed at the female gully dwarf and Raistlin stopped long enough to ask her to join them. It was not long before the draconians that were in the area were wiped out.

"What is your name little one?" asked Raistlin.

"Me Bupu," she said. "What you need?"

"We need you to show us around down there," said Harry pointing to where the pot was going. "We need to find the dragon and the other bosses. Can you help us find them?"

"You want dragon?" she asked in astonishment. "Me can show you. She down there."

"Oh yes," assured Harry. "I would love to meet the dragon. She has a lot to answer for. So will you show us?"

"You come," said Bupu. "Me show you. It easy."

Harry and his group all walked with the gully dwarf. She gave out a few orders to the other dwarves and gestured for Harry and his group to get in the pot. As they were heading down, another pot was rising that was full of draconians. Harry and Bill grinned as they pulled out their wands and made short work of them. Harry cast a charm on the chains to freeze the pots for a moment as Bill and Minerva summoned the money pouches of the draconians. When they were done, Harry released his charm and they headed to the bottom. It was not long before they were in gully dwarf central. There were hundreds of the creatures everywhere. Some of them were sickly and Harry and Cedric paused long enough to heal a few of them. Soon they came to the edge where the whole was there. The waterfall went down. Harry and the others shrugged as they got out their brooms and when everyone was secure, they flew to the bottom.

"That fun," said Bupu. "We do again?"

"Maybe another time," said Harry kindly. "Right now we need to start making sure we get rid of all the bosses and the dragon. When we are done, we will make sure to give you another ride."

Bupu smiled at Harry as she grabbed Raistlin's hand. From there, she brought them to an open space. The noise from the waterfall made it hard to hear, but that didn't bother anyone in the slightest.

"Where are we?" asked Harry to Bupu.

"Great Plaza," she answered pointing one way. "High Bulp that way. Dragon other way. Which way you want?"

"We want the dragon please," said Harry. "You don't have to come with us, but we would like to get her out of the city so that you and your people can live here in safety without her hurting anyone anymore. We will be sending word back to the elves to send in warriors to make the bosses go away also."

Bupu grinned at Harry as she led them to where they could enter the inner domain of the dragon. It was not long before Bupu started to tremble from the dragon fear. Raistlin was clutching his medallion is much the same manner. The effects were less thanks to the hard work of Filius and Severus. However, it was not enough to dismiss the effect entirely. Thus Raistlin was acting like he was extremely nervous.

"You don't have to come any further if you don't want to," said Harry to the red robed mage. "We can go on and deal with this if you want to look around a bit. You have your portkey if you want to go back home when you are done."

"I don't think any of you will be going anywhere," said a cold voice behind them. "It looks like I have caught the intruders on my own. Verminaard will be so pleased. MIDNIGHT!"

With that the darkness surrounded the group. Harry and the others all latched hands so that they knew where each other was.

"Is that the best that you can do?" asked Harry amused. "That parlor trick will not work on me. I am a Cleric of Paladine."

"I know who you are foul cleric," snapped Onyx. "I will b able to eliminate you as well as the Cleric of Mishakal standing next to you as well."

"On no," said Minerva. "You should not have said that. He doesn't take kindly to anyone threatening the life of his mate. You will be lucky to make it out of here alive."

"I am not scared of him old woman," snapped the dragon. "He is a mere boy and yet he leads you all around like sheep. Verminaard will be pleased when he hears that I have captured and destroyed you."

"Verminaard is no longer on this continent," said Harry in a voice that made the dragon pause and shiver. "My companions and I have bested him and Ember. Matafleur is our new ally and you have just made a grievous error in threatening my mate. I will have your horns for that."

"Shield your eyes," said Minerva to the rest. "I think I know what he is about to do and it wont be pretty."

"LUMOS MAXIMUS," screamed Harry. With that, the hall was filled with bright light. The dragon screamed in agony as it pierced her sight. She was trying to get the spot out of her eyes so that she could attack Harry and his group. She spit a mouthful of acid in their direction only for Harry to stop it in mid flight and send it back into her face. As she was not hurt by the acid, she started to chant in the language of magic. Raistlin was also chanting and let loose with a few magic missiles. They hit Onyx in the face causing her to lose the casting. Harry, Minerva, Cedric, and Bill all had their wands trained on the dragon. It was not long before she was not only bound, but silenced as well. Harry made sure that her mouth was sealed closed so that she could not spit any more acid at them.

"Now you listen here," hissed Harry in parseltongue. "You will be leaving this city before the night is over. You will do so on your own power, or as a corpse. The outcome means little to me. You have lost. The discs of Mishakal are now ours and we will have them. Verminaard let that little secret out before he was banished from this continent."

The dragon looked at him in surprise. She had never heard of a human speaking the language of dragons. What surprised her more than that, was when Queen Takhisis and the Valiant Warrior, the Platinum Dragon, appeared before her. Harry turned to the deities and bowed to both of them.

"What happens from here is totally up to the two of you," said Harry wearily. "One way or another, she leaves this city to never return."

"Please release her," said Takhisis. "I will talk with her. She should have paid attention when she was told you were in the area."

Harry waved his wand and the dragon was released.

"One wrong word or intake of breath and your life is forfeit," said Harry to the dragon. "I am not playing games here."

"You will leave this land," said Takhisis coldly to her dragon. "You will head to the Taladas lands on the other side of the globe. Be fortunate that I let you live. Mercy is weakness. However not following orders is treason. You are to report to Verminaard on the other continent. You will receive your order when you arrive."

Onyx was not ready to give up. Many of the chromatic dragons revered the Dark Queen, but not all of them were willing to listen to her. She opened her mouth and made to spit her acid upon Harry when he raised his wand and hit her with a Severing Charm. Her head split open and she died immediately on the spot.

"I apologize for killing your pet, but I did warn her," said Harry turning back to the Dark Queen. "Now she will be used for potions ingredients as well as armor."

"It is nothing more than she deserved," said Takhisis coldly. "Do what you will with her remains. I have no time for deceivers or mutiny. So long Lord Potter."

With that, she faded away. Paladine raised his hand to Harry and blessed him before fading from sight himself. Harry turned to his companions before he raised his wand and with a fluid swish, he sent it back to Pax Tharkas for harvesting.

"Well," said Harry. "Shall we go and get our treasure? Something tells me that the draconians are already pulling out of the area. We will be able to have an easier time here in this city with the forces of the Dark Queen now in full retreat."

With a laugh, the group made their way into the lair of the dragon. There was treasure everywhere.

"Certain things will go to certain people," said Harry. "The Discs of Mishakal will go to our temple of course. Raistlin can have his book. Plus he will get a portion of the goods. We will not let you just have a book. You can have some of this gold when it is transfigured into steel."

"You are indeed a gracious person," said Raistlin humbled.

With that, the group all made their way and started to bag the treasure. It was a couple of hours before Raistlin found what he was looking for. Harry had already found the discs and had them in a special bag. When they were all done, the group made their way to the upper levels of the city. After thanking Bupu graciously for her services, they left enough treasure for the gully dwarves to have some and headed out.

Upon returning to the temple, they told the others what occurred.

"We had better head back to Pax Tharkas soon," said Harry. "Others are going to be wondering why there is a black dragon corpse in the middle of the courtyard. We want to make sure that they know that we should harvest it."

"Why don't you head back home and let them know what is going on?" suggested Cedric. "This way we can start heading back and periodically created roads and such that will let people go back and forth without having to traverse the swamps."

"That is a good idea," said Harry. "I will be back in a few with some people that can help with the transfiguration of the harder areas."

With that, Harry turned on the spot and apparated away.

AUTHOR'S NOTES – I will end this chapter right here as I have other things that I want to do. What did you think? I will work some more on other things picking up where I left off right here.


	12. The Princess

DISCLAIMER – This story will contain mild slash. Please do NOT flame me. If you do not like the story then PLEASE find one more to your liking. Bitching and moaning at me will not change my plot. The characters will more than likely seem OOC. As this is my story and I am writing it, then I can do this.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters are owned by JK Rowling. I would like to meet Daniel Radcliff and accept his marriage proposal, but that won't happen. Neither is me making money off of this story or going to jail for claiming what isn't mine.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Krynn and all of its characters are the property of TSR. Tracey Hickman and Margaret Weiss are co authors of the Dragon Lance books along with their families and friends. I do not own them either, but I would love to visit Krynn.

NOTE – There will contain some cursing in this story. There will contain mention of slash and possible love interests. Sirius will still be dead, but Cedric will still be alive. There will be mild bashing of some of the more aggravating characters to me. One last time, I ask that if you do not like this story then find yourself one that is more your style. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews that you are giving to me.

**Chapter 12 – The Princess**

Work on the road to Xak Tsaroth was underway. Harry and the others would take turns bringing a group out and work with the land. Neville and Pomona would be there from time to time gathering different plants that would assist with the potions and such. It was great having a Herbology Mistress in the group as she knew what plants could be substituted for those that were from their home planet. Of course it helped when the Gods were favoring you with information as well as the Tower mages that would offer advice and council from time to time.

Bill, Charlie, and Griphook were the ones to handle the corpse of the black dragon. Many shields, cloaks, and other armor were made from her scales and skin. It was something that they had the pleasure of being able to sell at the different bazaars. Flint was in his element selling all of these items. Even the elves in Qualinesti were interested in bartering for the coveted armor. The steel in their vaults was filling up nicely with each purchase.

Harry was sitting at his desk pondering where they should head out to next when a gryphon landed in the courtyard. He hurried out to find that a woman was riding on the back of the gryphon. As he approached, she dismounted and looked around. When she spotted him, she gave a sarcastic look and turned her back to him effectively dismissing him.

"Did she just dismiss me?" asked Harry to Cedric in annoyance. "I know that she didn't just dismiss me in my own home."

The duo approached her along with Tanis and Caramon. When they got there, she decided to speak to Tanis purposely ignoring everyone else.

"I am to understand that the Qualinesti Prince resides here," she stated stiffly. "Where is he? I wish to speak to him. You will see to it that I am seen immediately."

"He is not here," said Harry sarcastically. "He doesn't live here. This is our home and you are a visitor. If you have business here, then I am the person that you need to speak with."

"I do not have dealings with humans," she replied in a haughty voice. "Please leave my presence and get me a proper elf to speak with immediately. I would prefer one of the highest ranks possible. I have important business here and you are wasting my time"

"EXCUSE YOU!" snapped Harry clearly out of patience. "You are in MY home and you are treating me like a servant. Just who in the hell do you think you are. I am so sick of these high and mighty elves thinking that they are so much better than everyone else. I am the Lord of this Bastion and I insist that either you deal with me or you can piss off and take yourself elsewhere. I do not have time for people like you invading my home and telling me what to do."

"You are nothing but a human," she snapped right back. "You don't have the right to tell me anything. My ancestors helped build this place and I have more of a right to it than you do."

"Princess Alhana Starbreeze," said Tanis interrupting her before she could sink herself any further. "Allow me to introduce to you, Lord Harry James Potter. He is the owner here and he is the one in charge."

"He is a human," she said right back. "I have more rank and prestige than he does. I will not waste my time with puny humans that are vile and beneath me."

"Oh, oh," said Cedric backing up at the look of fury on Harry's face. Carmon and Tanis backed up as well. "You should not have said that ma'am. You are in big trouble now. When he gets that red in the face, even the gods back off."

Magic and power were coming off of Harry in swarms. His fury was righteous when it came to the snobby Elven Princess. He took a step forward and allowed her to view with her own eyes the symbol of the Platinum Dragon around his neck. He also allowed her to see the scales of the red and blue dragon allies.

"Now you listen here bitch," he snarled at her. "You have exactly two minutes to get back on your gryphon and get out of my home. I have gone toe to toe with all three Heads of the Orders of Magic and won. I have fought against a red dragon and won. I have fought against a blue dragon and won. I have even had Porthios Kenan hanging by his ankle in mid air for threatening me. I do not appreciate people like you coming into MY home and treating me like dirt. Now get out of here before I am forced to do something that you will regret. I am to understand that Elf blood makes great potions ingredients. Especially, they are sought after if they are Royal in blood."

By this time the medallion around his neck was glowing brightly. She took one look at him and then dropped to a low curtsey in front of him. She knew that she made a huge mistake and she knew that he was within his right to demand her head if he should call for it.

"My sincerest apologies Cleric of Paladine," she said in an awed voice. "I have heard rumors that you had done many great deeds in this area. However, they were paired with and accredited to Gilthanas Kenan, the Qualinesti Prince. I was led to believe that he was in charge around here. I meant no disrespect to you. I am frightened and am looking for someone to assist me in an endeavor in my homeland."

"What is going on?" asked Cedric as Harry took a few breaths to calm down and get his magic back under control. "What has you so frightened that you have come all the way from your homeland to look for the Qualinesti Elves? From our studies of the maps, you have travelled a long way to get here."

"We are under attack," she stated sadly looking at the medallion around his neck. "There is a green dragon in the area that is destroying my homeland. Other green dragons are moving into our forests and we can't get rid of them. My father sent us away. We are now trying to find a way back into the land. It is impossible. We have not been able to get around the magic that surrounds the land. The trees bleed and we have no way of ending the horrors that run through them."

Harry perked up at hearing all of this. He was all for going and fighting dragons. It was a favorite pass time of his to put the serpents in their place. He approached the Elven Princess and took her by the hand and draped it through his arm.

"Why don't we go inside and talk about this like rational people?" suggested Harry kindly grabbing his medallion with his free hand. "I am sure that we will be able to do something for you. We just need to hear the full story and everything that you can tell us about what is going on. I have no doubt that we can do something for your homeland and your people. We have managed to liberate Xak Tsaroth and between us, the hill dwarves, Qualinesti Elves, and mountain dwarves, we are slowly rebuilding the city."

She looked at Tanis and saw his subtle nod. She hesitated for a moment before she turned to look at Harry. With a tired and tear stained face, she nodded her head and gave him a weary nod.

"What am I going to do about my gryphon?" she asked in a humbled voice. "He is tired and in need of food and water. He is my faithful mount and I can not go without seeing to his needs."

"No problem," said Harry walking up to the animal and patting him on the beak surprising the Princess. "We will see to his comfort as well. Rest Princess, and be welcomed here. We will do what we can to assist you and yours in your time of need. Of that you have my word as the Cleric of Paladine and the Leader of this area."

With that, he turned and sent a patronus to Severus and Neville. Both apparated to Harry and was told what was going on. Both men took over the animal while Cedric and Tanis led the Silvanesti Princess indoors to freshen up.

"Are you all wizards?" asked Alhana staring in shock as two people appeared before her gryphon like they just walked out of thin air. "Is that the magic I sense around here?"

"We are wizards and witches," agreed Harry. "However, we are nothing like the tower mages. I am the Lord of this particular land. We are also the owner of the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas as well as the High Clerist Tower. However, when we got rid of Verminaard, we decided that for all intents and purposes, that this bastion would make the ideal home for us."

"We come from another planet," said Cedric kindly allowing the medallion of Mishakal to prominently show to the Elven Princess. "We got here quite by accident and we were able to send for others that would help us survive in this world. As of yet, we have not made any headway with getting all of the chromatic dragons out of the area. We have a family of blue dragons living in the area that are here by our invitation."

"There is an ancient red dragon living around here as well," said Harry. "We freed her from Verminaard. She loved the children around here and we asked her if she wanted to live around here so that she could see the children that she loves so dearly."

"I must admit that your feats have reached us even in Silvanesti," admitted Alhana hesitantly. "We have heard that you are ridding this half of the planet of the minions and servants of the Dark Queen." 

"I have met all twenty one radiant beings," said Harry softly. "All of them have my deepest respect. However, I chose to be a follower of Paladine due to my nature. I have a hero complex."

"What he means to say is that he will put his own life on the line to help someone else even if it means getting himself killed in the process," said Cedric crossly. "On our own planet, he has done that many a time. He also is the one that everyone that lives here looks to for guidance and help when it is needed. While we may have our own branch of law enforcement and government, he is ultimately the one that is in charge around here."

"So it is true when you said that you cleared out Xak Tsaroth and killed the black dragon that resided there?" asked Alhana looking at Harry with profound respect now.

"She had the option of leaving," stated Harry simply. "Her Dark Majesty told her that she was to leave if she wanted and was given the place where she could go. Onyx decided to go against her Queen and was killed for her trouble when she attacked me and threatened my mate. I don't tolerate bullies and that dragon was a bully. Her carcass is now comprised of many shields, cloaks, and other armor. We used her body to improve our coffers."

"Why is it that you wear the scales of a blue and red dragon?" asked Alhana pointing to the scales on a chain around Harry's throat. "If my knowledge is correct, then they have sworn fealty to you for what ever reason."

"They are my friends," said Harry shrugging. "I am currently in negotiations with a young black dragon named Phantom. He and his family are living in the swamps surrounding Xak Tsaroth. Once I am done with them, they will either work with me, or they will be forced to leave the area. However, I am certain they will join us and work with us. If they join us, I have no doubt that a black scale will join the other two. It is a good way of contacting them if I need assistance with something. Each scale is given freely rather than forcefully."

"What of the good dragons?" Alhana asked suddenly. "Surely you will befriend the metallic dragons as well. They will always assist those that are good of nature."

"Oh trust me Princess," said Cedric with a smirk while Tanis and Caramon snickered. "He will. Our Harry here doesn't like to kill a being of magnificence if he can help it. Dragons are family oriented. Once they make you a part of their family, they make you a permanent part. I am sure that once the metallic dragon put in an appearance, that Harry will befriend them just as easily as he did with their chromatic counter parts."

"This is simply amazing," said Alhana as she caught sight of Matafleur flying overhead. "I am very ashamed of my actions from earlier. You are the most powerful person I have encountered. I am sure that the surrounding areas are all working with you to stop the darkness that is spreading."

"More like decreasing," said Harry with a grin. "I will take part in ridding your people of your dragon problem. I am not afraid of them as I can speak their native language. Matafleur comes to talk with me all the time just so that she can hear her tongue being spoken by a human. Azure and his wife do the same thing. I also enjoy talking with them as I can get their point of view on the natures of dragons. We have even written two books so far that goes into detail about the lives of red and blue dragons respectively. We have split the proceeds with the dragons of course."

Alhana was speechless. Were wonders of this young man ever going to stop? He must be the first person to ever be able to speak the language of dragons with success. With that last line more than anything, she had hopes that this young human would be successful in ridding Silvanesti of the green menace.

Amelia and Minerva appeared and took the Princess off Harry's hands for a bit to freshen up. Harry looked down to the courtyard and saw that Neville and Luna were playing with the gryphon.

"It seems that the more we get comfortable the more people come to us for help," said Harry. "Now we have the Silvanesti elves seeking us to protect their homeland. Will it ever end for us so that we can be comfortable and not have to worry about who is being attacked and who isn't?"

"Would you have it any other way?" asked Cedric kindly. "If there was no one to protect, you would be bored out of your mind. Don't think that I haven't noticed that you are teaching the children of the former slaves how to read and write while you are finishing your own studies. You take more people under your wing with each and every passing day so that you can love and be loved."

"I do it because someone has to," said Harry smiling. "Minerva and Severus help me with all of that. You are a fine one to talk by the way. You are just as much in the thick of things as I am. I have seen you going to each home of the former slaves asking if they need anything. Also I want to point out that I have noticed a fluctuation of Clerics of Mishakal among those kind folks."

"You are so busted," said Draco coming in and hearing Harry's words. "He has totally nailed you to the cross as the muggle saying goes. I don't think that any of us are in any position to talk about what we do to help others. We are all just as guilty of it as Harry is. I for one am enjoying this side of life. It makes things so much easier to function when everyone is helping each other. Those of us from Earth are enjoying our lives better than we have when we were on our home planet."

"I agree," said Cedric with a smile. "We are all one huge happy family. For that, and that alone, I am grateful for all the support and love that we are able to give to one another. We all work together like a well oiled unit. When we set our minds to something, we get it done quickly and with ease."

"I need you to do me a favor," said Harry thoughtfully. "I need you to run a scan on both Minerva and Augusta. They are the oldest of our bunch and we want to keep them with us for as long as we can. Whatever potions you think they will need between you and Poppy, have Severus brew. Augusta in particular is looking kind of worn these days. She works just as hard as anyone else and she is still young if you think about it."

"I think she just needs to take a break and relax," said Cedric. "She works like she is twenty again. She needs to enjoy herself and work with the students teaching them to read and write rather than going off to Xak Tsaroth and working like a teenager. Not to worry Harry. I will make both of them see me and Poppy before too much longer."

"It might be prudent if you get a health report on all of us," said Hermione. "The more that we know what is going on with us all, the better we will all be. It has been six months or more now and we are all showing some kind of wear and tear for all the work and such that we have been doing. We may all just need a small mini vacation to get our minds and bodies off of all the work that we have been doing."

"That might not be a bad idea," said Cedric. "I will send a notice to everyone telling them that we will do regular checkups for everyone. We need to view our bodies to see how we are adapting to the new climate and such. We are eating different foods and the ways of life are harder on our bodies here as we have more to do for the moment."

Harry nodded before he headed off to his office. He knew by the wards set that Minerva and Amelia had brought the Elven Princess there and made her comfortable. He entered the office with Draco and Hermione in tow.

"What can you tell us about what is going on in your land other than what you have told us so far?" asked Harry. "The more information that you are able to give to us, the better chance we will have of being able to defeat the evil that has taken over your land. We want to help."

"There is not much that I CAN tell," said Alhana to the group at large. "What I can say is that my father told me he had some sort of magic that he could use to protect our land. We didn't know what it was. He was a mage when he was younger. We knew he could perform magic and so forth. Then one day, as we were leaving, the trees started to bleed and then strange beasts started roaming our forests. We have gone to the sacred isles of the Kagonesti elves and taken temporary residence there. We just want to go home to our native lands."

"We shall have to send a party out and see what we can do to restore the lands of your ancestors," said Harry thoughtfully. "We will need one who is powerful enough to stand up to a dragon. We will also need one or two who can deal with the nature aspect of the curse. From there, we will need tower mages to help us counteract the magic that your father may have inadvertently created. On top of all of that, we need to make sure that your father is safe, sane, and healthy."

"Do you have such people that can help us?" asked Alhana hopefully. "The elves of Silvanesti will forever be in your debt if you would be willing to help us. We will even be willing to help you restore the lands of this area to their former glory."

"It IS time for all the races that walk on the side of light to stand together and be united in driving the evil away from our lands," said Harry with thought. "No one person is wholly pure and light. Each person has their own bit of darkness in them. No one is immune. However, for life to survive, good and evil, light and dark need to coexist so that the cycle of life may continue. Even I, as a Cleric of Paladine, have the need to kill those that threaten my life or those in my care. It is part of life."

"I can understand that sentiment," said the Elven Princess nodding. "You are correct. Even we elves have some darkness within us that makes it self known from time to time. We who are Paladine's children are known to have a bit of darkness within our person."

"We would not be able to live if we didn't," said Harry. "Give me two days and we will start heading to your homeland. I need time to talk to Solostaran and the Qualinesti Elves so that they can send some of their warriors to assist us. I also have to finish the task I started with talking to Phantom and his family. The more allies we have, the easier it will be to clear your homeland of the plague that it has upon it. You are more than welcome to join me as spokesperson of your people."

"Thank you Lord Potter," said Alhana. "It is your actions since I have met you that proves you are more than worthy of wearing the Platinum Dragon Medallion. I am gratified by your willingness to assist me when I was out of line and willing to make you suffer for not being an elf."

"We all make mistakes," said Harry kindly. "Minerva and Amelia, I need you both to gather our people. Send Severus to Qualinesti and have him bring Solostaran and Gil back here so that we can help the Princess."

"Of course Harry," said Minerva. "We shall have everyone gathered within the hour. I suggest that you take the Princess to the meeting room and have Dobby bring her something to eat and drink. She looks like she hasn't had anything in a few days."

With that, everyone went into action and headed to their assigned tasks. True to their word, within the hour, everyone was assembled and ready to hear what was going on.

"We have here, Princess Alhana Starbreeze, of the Silvanesti Kingdom," said Harry waving his hand towards her in a respectful manner. "Green dragons have taken over her homeland and she has informed us that her father has remained behind to try and counter the evil. What we need to do is to decide how we are going to assist her."

Alhana spent the next hour telling the group everything that she knew about what was going on. She tried to hide her emotions as he spoke, but people like Harry and Cedric were able to see through her misery. Both stood by her to lend her the support that she obviously needed.

"Well," said Solostaran. "I assume that you are going Lord Potter. What can we Qualinesti Elves do to assist you in this campaign? I am all for assisting my cousin with the restoration of his land. It saddens me to hear that our sister land is having these troubles."

"First and foremost, I am going to talk with Phantom, Azure, and Matafleur," said Harry. "The stronger the allies, the better chance we have of making sure that if it comes to a fight with the dragons that we have a good chance of winning. We don't know how many have moved into their homeland and we don't know what magic is in effect there."

"We are thinking that we can get some tower mages to come with us and help undo some of the magic," said Cedric picking up the tale. "Raistlin, Tanis, and Pomona are on the top of our list to come and assist us with this project. We know that Harry is going to go as there are dragons involved and he is the most able to stop them."

"I think that Severus, Filius, Draco, and Remus should come with us," said Harry. "This way we have more power and we can keep the danger to a minimal. I know that where I go, Cedric will want to go as well. It may be good that we have a healer with us that has both types of healing capabilities."

"Our mindset is that Poppy can stay her and tend to anyone here and Goldmoon can continue going back and forth between here and Xak Tsaroth," said Cedric. "Of course we would be honored if Gil and a contingent of warriors came with us. We are only asking."

"How about we send Porthios instead," suggested Solostaran. "This way, Gilthanas can stay here and assist with the running of this place in the absence of so many of the leaders of this place. I will make sure that Porthios understands that he is to follow every command that Lord Potter gives to him without question."

"Gil?" asked Harry. "What do you think about that? I am sure that if you wanted to come, that Amelia and Minerva could do fine. I know that many of my people are going back and forth and working in the city to clean it up."

"I will assist here," said Gilthanas after a moment of serious thought. "Thanks Harry. I appreciate the concern. Porthios is a skilled warrior. I know that you and he have had differences, but when it comes right down to it, he is skilled in what he does. He could help the Princess better than I can. I have more working knowledge of what you have going on here than he does. So what father says makes more sense as I can continue with the plans and such that you already have in effect as I know them so well."

"Then it's settled then," stated Harry with a smile. "If anyone doesn't want to come, then please speak up. We can always get others to come with us if you want to sit this one out."

"I think it is safe to say that we are all going," said Filius. "Are there any special orders that you need us to do before we head out?"

"Someone needs to contact Par Salien and Ladonna and let them know what is going on," said Harry. "From there, I have to talk with Phantom, Azure, and Matafleur. I need Hermione to keep her team going back and forth to get the information that we need on all of the cities both old and new. Make sure that Narcissa goes with you on that one. Neville can continue with the project that he and Pomona are working on. Other than that, I see nothing that needs to be done. Someone might want to make sure that Augusta takes at least a week off and does nothing but works with the children."

"Why is that?" asked the older witch sharply. "You better not be making fun of me Harry Potter! If you are, I can still make you regret it."

"You know that I would never do anything of the sort," retorted Harry. "You are working too hard and it is time for you to slow down and take it easy. If you don't, I will make sure that Poppy and Amelia makes you. Do you understand me? You can assist Gil with the running of this place in the absence of me and Amelia as she is working so hard with what is going on in the cities that we already cleared."

"I understand," she said grudgingly. "I have been working hard lately. Thank you for thinking about my health. I appreciate the sentiment. You are correct that it is time that I start acting more like a teacher and less like a warrior. Thank you for being brave enough to point that out to me."

Harry nodded his head to her as Cedric, Poppy, Goldmoon, and Amelia all let out a breath they had been holding. Augusta was a firecracker when she felt like she was being mocked. As Harry was able to get her to see reason, it made it possible for them to check up on her and to get her to take it easy for a change.

"When he does something he doesn't do it half way does he?" asked an amused Solostaran. "That woman makes me nervous. I for one would not want to go up against someone as formidable as she is. Now, if someone would be so kind as to take me back home, I can have Porthios and his warriors here in two days."

"Perfect," said Harry. "That gives us time to get the rest of our projects completed before we leave."

With that, the Elven Speaker left with Amelia and Harry saw to it that Alhana was taken care of. He left with a pop to go and speak to his dragon allies.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- This is a good place to stop the chapter. Thanks for the patience in the updates with this story. There are so many things that I can do with this story that it is going to be long in coming before I actually stop writing on this one.


	13. Saving Silvanesti

DISCLAIMER – This story will contain mild slash. Please do NOT flame me. If you do not like the story then PLEASE find one more to your liking. Bitching and moaning at me will not change my plot. The characters will more than likely seem OOC. As this is my story and I am writing it, then I can do this.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters are owned by JK Rowling. I would like to meet Daniel Radcliff and accept his marriage proposal, but that won't happen. Neither is me making money off of this story or going to jail for claiming what isn't mine.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Krynn and all of its characters are the property of TSR. Tracey Hickman and Margaret Weiss are co-authors of the Dragon Lance books along with their families and friends. I do not own them either, but I would love to visit Krynn.

NOTE – There will contain some cursing in this story. There will contain mention of slash and possible love interests. Sirius will still be dead, but Cedric will still be alive. There will be mild bashing of some of the more aggravating characters to me. One last time, I ask that if you do not like this story then find yourself one that is more your style.

**Chapter 13 – Saving Silvanesti**

Harry left the Princess in the very capable hands of Minerva and Augusta. Word between the Qualinesti as well as those of the Silvanesti was passed back and forth via Fawkes and Dobby. Harry went to the area where Phantom and his family lived.

"Have you decided if you are going to work with me or leave for the other side of the globe yet?" Harry asked the Dragon in his native tongue. "As the leader in these parts, as well as the only Cleric of Paladine, I can assure that you and your family is safe here provided that you work with me rather than against me. The Dark Queen has assured me that she will not hinder those that wish to stay on this side of the planet and work with others."

"As a general rule, dragons of any color do not work with humans," said Phantom. "You are unique to most cases of the rule. You are compassionate with the chromatic dragons. You have worked hard to ensure that EVERYTHING that lives in this area is represented and protected from those that seek to harm. Therefore, it is with great pleasure that I announce that my family would love to stay and assist in this area. All we ask is that you give us part of this swamp to live in comfortably and call our own."

"Matafleur does live in this area as well," remarked Harry. "While she will not actively seek you out, she has just as much right to this area as anyone else. We will also be looking into bringing some of the metallic dragons into the area and into play. We don't want a dragon war in our area. Should this occur then you will bring down my wrath upon those that start it. First and foremost, this area is MINE and I am allowing those who wish it to stay in my area."

Phantom didn't reply to that statement. Of all the humans or elves he had ever met, this one had the power and courage to do what he claimed. The event with Onyx in the lost city was all the proof that he needed to ensure that his family had a place to call home for as long as they wished to have it. He reached around and pulled a small black scale from his tail and handed it to Harry as a token of fealty. Harry smiled as Filius waved his wand and caused the scale to appear on the chain next to the others.

"How would you and your family like a little bit of fun clearing out a nest of green dragons?" asked Harry with an impish grin on his face. "It seems that during most of this work going on in this area that a group of them have made their bodies comfortable in Silvanesti. The Princess of the people has asked for assistance. I'm going to give it to them. I was wondering if you would like to help."

"What of the red and blue dragons in the area?" Phantom asked. "Will they be a part of this fight?"

"Matafleur has agreed to come with me," stated Harry. "Azure was talked with by Cedric and from what I'm to understand, he and his family will be joining us. So we do have three blue dragons and one red one joining us in the fight. Between you and me, I think that we can help ourselves as much as we help the elves should we help them get their homeland back. Not only will that open new trade routes, but it is possible that we will have more allies to assist us in getting a place for us to live for those that need it."

"Count us in," said Phantom. "There may only be two of us, but we can do some damage. When would you like us to meet you at Pax Tharkas?"

"Tomorrow if you would," answered Harry scratching his eye ridges. "The sooner we get everyone together the better it will be for all of us. We are still planning on getting Ariakus out of his little hidey hole. He needs to move to the other side of the world or pay the consequences for his actions. He is moving to slow for my comfort. He is still attacking the cities and areas of the north. Something will also have to be done about Sleet and Feal Thas in Icewall. They are being a pest as well. I need some metallic dragons to move into that area with me and help me get them out of there and moved to a place where they can serve their queen in comfort rather than harass the forces of light."

"We dragons have the ability to transform into humans if that makes things easier for you to help transport us," explained Phantom. "I don't know if that will help, but that is an ability that we all have."

"As none of us have been there, that won't help," explained Harry. "Had just one of us been there, we would have had an easier time getting there and a whole lot quicker. So if we fly and fly hard, we can get there within a matter of days."

"Very well," responded the dragon. "I shall see you tomorrow with my mate. We will get everyone ready to head out and make sure we lead you in the correct direction. Green dragons are vicious, but they can be dealt with."

"You should know by now that dragons of any color can be dealt with," said Harry with a snicker. "Keep in mind that before Ember had time to even sneeze, I had him wrapped up like cheese in dough. I'm not afraid of your species. I actually admire and respect you. However, if you attack me or my mate, I can be VERY vicious."

"We did get word about what you did to both the Elven Prince and Princess," said Phantom with a chuckle. "I would have loved to see Porthios Kenan hanging upside down by his foot in the air. That would have given me something to laugh at for a few centuries."

"Yes well, he is coming on this mission with us," said Harry. "He knows not to challenge me. I sincerely hope he isn't stupid enough to repeat what he did last time. This time, I will send him back to the Speaker of the Sun transfigured into a poodle."

Harry and the dragon talked for a few more moments before he headed back home. With a small pop, he entered his home and looked around. He smiled to himself as he admired all of their hard work and dedication. He could hear Augusta in the other room teaching some of the children how to count and do math. He could hear Minerva in the other room training Colin and Dennis on what they needed to know about Transfiguration. He could hear Narcissa and Ahlana talking quietly at the dining room table. He headed in their direction.

"Princess," he called softly. "Do you have a map that we can use to get to the Dragon Isles? Hermione and Filius have been looking for one in Palanthas, but Astinus is hesitant to give it to us. If I can get to the islands, I can talk with the metallic dragons and see if they would be willing to once again fly in the skies of the Light side of the planet. I think it would be nice to see wings of silver, gold, bronze, brass, and copper flying in the skies again."

"I believe we have on in the palace," said Ahlana. "Once we clear out all of the evil in my land, I would be honored to share it with you. Lady Narcissa was just explaining to me how you have done so much. For one that is so young, you have accomplished so much. I am very impressed with you and your people. You are both kind and courageous all in one."

"I have a special knack for being able to get people and other intelligent species to work with me," replied Harry with a low laugh. "People call it my charisma, but I like to think that I'm just plain stubborn. Before I forget, Phantom and Midnight are joining us on our crusade to free your land. We are mainly waiting for Porthios to arrive with his contingent of elves. Once we are ready, I shall have Mistress Ladonna or Justarius create a portal to your land so that we can get as many of the troops there as possible. I would create a port key for everyone, but we don't know the land never having been there before."

"We will get it all figured out," she replied kindly smiling at Harry. "We know that you are unusual in many ways. You are bringing in three blue dragons, two black ones, and a red one to our homeland to assist us with a batch of green ones. How are you going to counter the gas that the green dragons breathe?"

"A bubble head charm," answered Draco before he demonstrated it for her. "They keep out all harmful air, and allows us breathe clean air. We won't have any trouble with the breath weapon. We might have trouble with their claws and teeth though. Harry will be going after the main green that has your lands under siege. Once we pick him out, we will work on the lesser ones. It will all be taken care of. Neville and Aunt Pomona will be able to work with the trees. Uncle Severus will be working with Aunt Poppy to make sure your father is alright. We just need YOU to relax and not worry too much. Your people will be going home as soon as we can arrange it."

"Times are changing on this side of the planet," said Luna with a glazed expression on her face. "We know that the gods of darkness are still active here, but with people like Harry at the head of the army of Light, we will either get them to go to their side of the planet or eliminate them."

"We aren't cruel people," assured Harry at Ahlana's expression. "We are a tight fit family that is very protective of their people. We know that sometimes, we have to kill in order to live. We are much like the elves in that aspect."

Days later saw the group all ready to head to Silvanesti. LaDonna smiled at Harry as she created the portal to the edge of the Silvanesti lands. Smiling back, Harry and his party stepped through. What they saw shocked many of them to their core. The trees and plants were twisted with darkness and crying out in agony. Pomona and Neville got to work immediately to start healing the trees. Harry and his party did what they could to assist them as they made a straight line towards the Tower.

"I suggest that everyone clamp down on their Occlumency shields," said Severus as Harry nodded. "There is mind magic at work here and it isn't going to be pleasant for some of you. Goldmoon, I recommend that you and Porthios get the charms activated. Cedric and Harry can only shield you so much. Riverwind, we need you to cover Pomona and Neville as much as you can."

"We are going to work our way to the Tower of the Stars," stated Harry. "Those of us that are going to start shielding the area will have our hands full. Those of you that are able to use a weapon, you will need to keep a lookout for trouble. We know there are a few green dragons in this area. We have to find the one that is causing this problem. He is the main focus."

"Cyan Bloodbane is causing this," stated Matafleur. "He is a bane to all dragons. Once you find him, you can eliminate the problem surrounding the Tower. We will help keep watch over those healing the trees."

"We also sense there are greens in the general vicinity," stated Azure. "If we can eliminate those, we can ensure your safety to the tower. We need to get them out of the area before they start causing problems for you. Harry and his company can handle themselves against a full grown dragon, but many of the elves can't. This is no way an insult."

"We can evade, but not against their breath weapons," remarked Porthios. "We are also unable to combat their magic. Lord Potter, is there something you can do about that?"

"I can try," answered Harry. "However, the more I do the more strain I will feel. Even someone as powerful as I am will cave to exhaustion if I do more than I should. I will do my best. I can give you no better answer than that."

"That answer is good enough for me," stated the Prince. "We will help in any way that we can. I can see the improvements already. We will start scouring the area for the greens and hope that we can get them out of the area."

"We can blend better in the trees as well," stated Phantom. "My mate and I will see about getting some of the smaller greens to flee the area. Should we be successful, you won't have to worry about many of them. You are to mainly concentrate on Cyan and let the others to us. We dragons can take care of ourselves quite well. With the six of us teaming up, we can have at least fifty percent of the greens in this area running for cover of another continent within the hour."

"We elves will assist your clerics in their work on healing the trees," said Porthios giving the command to his elves. "We are skilled in healing of a land. With their help, we can make sure to create a path straight to the Tower of the Stars. The sooner we get that dragon, the easier our lives will be. The one you call Neville has already healed three trees and it seems that he is barely even flinching at what he is seeing and doing."

"He is a herbology prodigy," assured Harry as he and Cedric made their way towards the direction of the tower guided by Ahlana. "He is the best of the best other than Pomona. Together, they can do anything with plants. Ah Severus, it seems our first green has poked their head out of the bushes. It's time to make them run. Her Dark Majesty has stated that we can do whatever we want with them should they not cooperate. It's in our best interest to give them the option to head to the other side of the planet."

"Does something smell like cattle here to you?" asked Poppy. "I swear I can smell cows or horses in the area. The smell is getting stronger as we talk. It's sort of like when you smell a wet dog."

"That would be my doing," said Sargonnas. "While none of you are my subjects, I was asked by my wife to send a squad of my Minotaurs to assist you in your endeavor. They live in Mithas which is in the ocean. The Minotaur Isles are for my people and they have no interest in coming this way. They know that Ansalon is not going to be our homeland. It is a favor that I ask that you allow them to stay where they are as they have been there since time began on this planet."

"I have no problem with that," said Harry with a shrug. "I may be powerful and I may lead the forces of light, but I can't be everywhere all the time. I have other things that I need to worry about than your people living their lives on islands that have been there since time began on this planet. So long as they respect us, then MY people will respect them. I'm sure that somewhere a trade route can be established. How many of them did you send?"

"I sent three hundred of my clerics and warriors to assist you in the cleanup," stated Sargonnas. "They will all have their company commanders, but they have been informed that you are in control. Once the cleanup is done, they will return home. I'll have my commanders speak with you about trade and such."

Harry grinned as the three company commanders bowed to their patron and then to Harry. Each one was close to eight feet tall and all were muscled and ready for a fight. Those that were skilled in working with the land immediately began to help out with the trees.

"I can sense about twenty smaller green dragons in this area," he told the commanders as they headed once more to the tower. "Please don't attack the blue, black, or red dragons as they are my friends and are helping as well. I need about fifty of your people to come with me to the tower so that we can get our hands on Cyan Bloodbane. Any mages in your company will go a long way in helping us to defeat him. Let them work with Mistress Ladonna and Raistlin. My people that are heading with me will assist me in healing anyone that gets hurt. For the most part, I will be the one to challenge the green and get him to surrender the land back to the elves."

All three Minotaur commanders bowed and started issuing commands to their company. One of the leaders opted to stay with Harry and act as a defender for the elven Prince and Princess. Sargonnas stated that Harry was in charge and so far, his advice was something that their own leaders would give.

The group headed for the Tower of the Stars. From time to time, they would pause and stop a green dragon or fight some of the phantasms that were trying to encroach upon them. Sometimes, the fights would be mild and sometimes they would be harsh. More than once, Harry's magic would flare up as he was shown images of Cedric's murder.

"I don't know what type of magic this is, but I'm REALLY starting to get pissed off," hissed Harry in annoyance when Cedric assured him for the third time that he was still alive and breathing. "Where is Porthios? I need him and his group of elves to help us get some of these trees healed. I can see the Tower, but the closer we get to it, the more trouble we are having."

"Last I saw of him, he and some of his warriors were busy fighting a green dragon about six yards to your left," said the Minotaur captain. "My men and women are helping him as this dragon seems to be stubborn. Would you like me to go and retrieve him for you?"

"No," said Harry as he sat down to rest. "Neville or Pomona would probably be best. I'm trying to save as much of my magic as I can. These illusions are getting on my nerves and if the dragon is causing all of this, then I want his head on a plate."

"Lord Potter," called Porthios coming to the group. "This dragon has stated that she wishes to work with the group along with her mate. I know that you allow all dragons to work with you no matter their color. I told her that I would talk with you. What are your orders for her and her mate?"

"Have her come here to me and talk with me," answered Harry. "The more that we get to help us, the sooner we can end some of this nonsense. It's no wonder the Princess asked for as much help as possible. Look at this nightmare. It's just too much. As I said, if it wouldn't be that I have a huge green to fight, I would probably cast a huge spell to stop some of this. As it is, Paladine is trying to keep me calm. Cedric has to spell me from time to time to keep me from losing my patience."

Nodding, Porthios returned to the two dragons and let them know what Harry said. Upon returning, Harry noticed that the dragons had morphed into elves. He knew they were dragons as they kept their greenish tint."

"If you want to help me, then you will tell me everything I need to know," hissed Harry using parseltongue. "How large is Cyan and what type of magic is he using that is causing all of this nightmare?"

"My name is Forest," said the female. "His name is Hunter. Cyan is the second largest dragon in the world. I can tell you that he isn't responsible for some of this. The elf king is using a dragon orb. While Cyan is causing the nightmares, the king is the one that is making the trees cry. All I can tell you is that if things don't stop soon, the forest will never recover. We have heard of your power and your ability to work with our kind. We may be dark and cunning, but we know that sometimes you have to work with those that you normally wouldn't if you want to survive in this world."

She opened her hand and presented a scale to Harry. With a wave of his wand, it joined the other three on the necklace around his neck. He loved the sapphire blue, onyx, ruby, and emerald scales that were hanging there. When the sun caught them just right, it was like he was wearing the Crown Jewels from England.

"Thank you for your gift and your fealty," said Harry in English to the dragons. "We need to get to that Tower. If you would be willing to help the Elves repair and counter some of this magic, I would appreciate it. You will be rewarded for your loyalty. You can ask the other Chromatic dragons that are working with me. I take care of my friends."

With that, the dragons and elves began to make a clean path from where they were to the Tower. Phantom was standing next to Harry observing some of the destruction. It wasn't long before they could see the actual from door of the Tower. Ahlana made to run off, but she was intercepted by Cedric.

"You have no magic of your own to stop the dragon," he told her. "You also don't have magic to stop what your father is doing. Let Harry and his dragon companions assist in stopping the threat before you rush to your father. As long as Harry can stop the dragon, then your father can be saved. We will help you. You have my word as a cleric of Mishakal on that."

"I can hear him crying out to me," she said in a whisper as Cedric held her. "He is calling out to me to rescue him."

"I have no doubt that it isn't him calling you," remarked Harry. "It's more than likely the dragon trying to stop him from doing what he is doing. If he can get to you, then he can get your father to surrender and stop the fight between them. If what the greens have told me is true, then your father is putting up a good fight. For now, just trust that we will get to him and save him. None of these people here will fail you."

She nodded as one of the Minotaurs aided her. Poppy and Goldmoon were with her as well. They were whispering prayers to the gentle goddess to assist them in helping the Princess. All knew it was hard for her knowing that her father was in danger of not only losing his sanity, but his life as well.

Finally, Harry and company made it to the Tower. It was a long and hard battle, but they made it. Harry was staring curiously at Raistlin as he felt that the young mage was troubled by one of his visions of wearing the black robes.

"Even if you chose to wear those robes, you will still be my friend," whispered Harry. "However, I can't see it happening. It's similar to you being possessed. I heard you speaking to Fistandantilus and I was wondering what he wanted."

"He apparently made a pact with me in the Tower during my tests," answered Raistlin. "Now it seems he wants more for protecting me. There has to be a way for me to remove his taint from my body. Would you be willing to help with that? If anyone can do it, you can. You speak freely with all of the gods and goddesses. Between you all, there has to be something that can be done. I may be ambitious, but I don't want to lose myself to this fiend."

"Let's free the King here and we can do something," assured Harry patting him on the arm. "I'm sure the gods will help with your problem. From the history that I read, Fistandantilus isn't well liked by any of the gods due to trying to cheat them. If anyone can help, it would be Takhisis as she has a personal score to settle with the wizard."

The group all sat and recovered some of their strength. There were times when the phantasms would attack them, but the effort to repel them wasn't as hard on their bodies. When you have three blue dragons, one red, two black, and two green dragons assisting you, threats just seem less ineffectual. With a sigh, Harry gathered his party and entered the Tower.

Ahlana led them quietly through the halls to the throne room. Lorac was sitting there with his hand on a peculiar looking orb. Harry and Raistlin approached the orb cautiously and examined it.

"This is a powerful magical devise created by members of all three orders," explained Raistlin as everyone came around to listen. "Its purpose is to control dragons. There were five created. This is one of them. I believe that Harry has the one that was in the High Clerist Tower. This one will do the same thing as that one. If I remember my history, two of them are destroyed which means that there is still one of them out there somewhere."

"As interesting as this is, we need to tend to the king," said Cedric kindly. "If you could help get him away from the orb, we can heal him so that he can get well enough to lead his people again. If my thinking is correct, he is still connected with the magic that's centered on the orb and it's draining him while he creates the chaos outside. Let's not forget that you still have a green dragon in here somewhere that you have to deal with."

Harry and Raistlin both nodded as they worked together to disentangle Lorac from the magic of the orb. Some of the other mages of Raistlin's kind assisted in casting the spells. Harry would have tried, but he didn't want to take the chance of harming the king further. Instead, he grabbed Severus, Poppy, and Porthios and his dragon companions and went in search of Cyan Bloodbane.

"You won't have to go far to find me foul cleric," hissed the dragon spraying them with his breath. "I will destroy all of you. I now claim the Silvanesti lands as my own for my kind. You may have gotten rid of some of my minions, but I can always find more."

Harry had already placed bubblehead charms on everyone. The other dragons were furious at the attack, but they let Harry lead the group. Cyan was surprised when none of his enemies fell to his breath weapon. He was also surprised that none of them were shivering in fear due to his dragon fear.

"I think you are mistaken when you said you owned the lands here," said Harry calmly. "I know that you are one of the most powerful chromatic dragons on the planet. HOWEVER, you are NO MATCH for me and my companions. If I hear one word of a spell coming from your lips, I will transfigure you into a mouse and conjure a cat to eat you. There has been a general call of all chromatic dragons to the other side of the planet. By you not going when your queen called, I was granted permission to deal with you as I see fit. Though I don't follow her as a disciple, she does grant me favors for protecting her children and other favors."

"You are a mere child," hissed the dragon angrily. "How can you think that you would stand a chance against me? Even with your allies, you are no match for me. Those dragons that are with you will be dealt with as traitors to our species. We are above humans and we don't have time for you and yours telling us superior beings what we are allowed and not allowed to do. You are inferior. You will bow down to me."

Cyan wasn't expecting Harry to start laughing at him. He was also not expecting to see the medallion of Paladine glow. Alongside of that medallion, a second one appeared. This one belonged to the Dark Queen who was blessing Harry. The four scales of his dragon allies were all sparkling in the light of the two medallions.

"That wasn't something I was expecting," said Harry looking at Porthios in confusion. "I didn't know it was possible to be a cleric of both. You are more familiar with the legends than I am. Is this even possible?"

"If I were to wager a guess, I would say that you could call upon ANY of the gods and get some kind of assistance," stated Porthios after a moment of thought. "From what I can see, your MAIN patron will be Paladine. The rest will bless you as you need them too. In this case, she is telling you that you have her blessing to pass judgment on her dragons as they are not doing what she wants them to do. She is not a deity that you want to betray."

Cyan was trying to get a word in, but the people and dragons standing in front of him were ignoring him. It was that which told Cyan that he wasn't anything more than a nuisance to them. The more they ignored him, the angrier he became. He went to speak a word of magic to stop them when Harry focused his entire attention on the dragon. The look in the eyes of the human was enough to stall him and the spell slipped from his mind.

"Even dragons have to constantly study their spells," hissed Harry in parseltongue shocking the massive green to the core of his being. "I DO NOT. My brand of magic is FAR superior then yours and I will not hesitate to take your head clean off of your shoulders. It seems that I have to teach you a lesson in manners and what it means to not disrespect those that are better than you."

"Normally I don't like to pull rank on anyone," said Harry switching back to a language everyone could understand. "However, in this instance, I think I will. You will go outside of this tower and we will fight. We will pit your skills against my own. I can guarantee that when I'm done with you, you will feel like an embryo just hatching from an egg. The only thing I will tell you is that if you want to escape a sound ass beating is that you had better flee and leave this side of the world. I can guarantee that, if I ever lay eyes on you again after today, I will make sure that your scales are decorating my bedroom suite and your blood is being used as ingredients for potions."

Matafleur, Azure and his family, Phantom and his wife, and the two greens all started to chant. When they were done, the group of allies along with Cyan was standing outside of the Tower some distance away. It wasn't long before the fight began.

While this was happening, Cedric and Goldmoon has used their combined healing powers and made the King comfortable. Ahlana, with tears of gratitude, sat with her father as the warriors and wizards made their way outside where they could head the fight between Harry and the powerful dragon begin.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop this chapter right here. I know it has been a very long time since I updated this story, but I don't know where else to take it. The DragonLance books number in the hundreds and all of them are pretty lengthy. I don't know when I'll update again. Next chapter will see the fight between Harry and Cyan. I will also work on getting them to IceWall to fight Sleet and Feal Thas. From there, the metallic dragons will start making in an appearance. I have to redo some research to find out where Ariakus is at.


End file.
